Crystalline Blossom
by immortal starscream
Summary: After a fight with a crystalline monster, Blossom starts showing strange symptoms of a crystalline infection. and things get harder as a new evil set of Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are made. PPGxRRB
1. The Crystalline Entity

**I'd like to thank I'd like to thank Dominator225 for making the Crystalline creature scene in this chapter**

'Sooooo...boooooorrrrrrreeed...' Bubbles thought to herself, as she dropped a handful of potato chips into her mouth, which she chewed up lazily. This was rather odd, as Bubbles, who was probably the most happy-go-lucky out of the Powerpuff Girls, was basically sitting around doing nothing. Out of all the girls, Bubbles was being the least productive.

Blossom and Buttercup would work out once in a while or fight each other for fun. Bubbles would usually play with her stuff animals or play with her dolls. But what she did the most was eat! Her appetite had increased and it was beginning to show. She was now at least 15 pounds fatter than Blossom and Buttercup. Her belly was curvier and when you looked at Bubbles, you could see a tiny bump, which was her fat. She was still sort of skinny but with the way she was heading, she won't be skinny for long.

Bubbles looked to her left to see what her sister's were doing Blossom was sitting on the far end of the couch, reading a book like usual. And Buttercup was sitting between her and Blossom while playing video games on her D.S to keep herself occupied. She then turned her head back to the TV while she continued eating out of a family sized bag of chips.

This normally wouldn't happen, but crime has dwindled in the past few weeks. Calls from the Mayor were uncommon, and the girls hardly remember the last time they saw a giant monster. Since there basically were no crime issues, this wave of boredom should have been expected, since crime fighting is ultimately the only thing the Powerpuff Girls ever do besides going to school, and a few other special occasions when they and the Professor would go to an event or something along those lines.

The room was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the crunching of Bubbles' chips and the tapping of the buttons on Buttercup's controller, since the sound was broken on the game she was playing on. Blossom struggled through a few minutes of it, but trying to read over those obnoxious and ever-repeating sounds were a little too much. She closed the book, although a little harder than she was planning.

Bubbles slowly turned her head towards Blossom "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, Blossom gave a light sigh "Oh nothing...it's just that the lack of crime is driving me nuts I guess." "I hear ya." Buttercup agreed, not taking her sight or focus from her game, "I've been wanting to punch something for a while now." "Well, that's not saying much. You always want to punch something." Blossom said. There was no doubt; Buttercup was always the most violent out of the three. Bubbles turned her eyes back to her bag of chips and resumed eating.

"True..." Buttercup said as she paused her game and looked at Bubbles, "Though, couch potato over here is starting to look like a decent punching bag." "Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. Bubbles shrugged. "I didn't mean I was going to hit her." Buttercup said, "What I meant was, she looks like she's starting to pack on some extra weight. Come on, that's like, the tenth bag, and all those chips have to go somewhere."

Blossom gave Buttercup a hard look before looking at Bubbles "Bubbles, could you stand up please?" Blossom asked "sure." Bubbles replied as she lifted the bag to her mouth and let the last of the bag's chips slide into her mouth. She then stood up off the couch, and Blossom stepped beside her, perfectly parallel with Bubbles. It wouldn't be noticeable at first, but now that Blossom stood next to Bubbles, it was obvious. Bubbles was a little bit wider, and her stomach poked out roughly four inches.

"Buttercup is right Bubbles." Blossom said as she gave Bubbles' abdomen a light pat, "You have put on weight." "I have..." Bubbles said, as she patted her stomach herself. "Well, I know one blond haired Powerpuff who's going to be cutting back, am I right?" Buttercup asked. "What do you mean 'cutting back'?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup slapped her face, "Cutting back, as in eating less!"

"But why would I cut back?" Bubbles asked, "If I'm hungry, I'm hungry." "True." Said Blossom, "But most of the time, if nothing else, you're eating. There's no way you can be as hungry as often as you're eating, and not to mention for as long as you eat. You just downed an entire bag of chips Bubbles, and bags that big are meant to be eaten over a few days, or at parties or something, not by one person, in one day."

Bubbles shrugged, "I was hungry." "Quit shrugging as if it isn't a problem." Blossom said sternly, "And you're not eating out of hunger; you're eating out of boredom. If you were eating out of boredom, you wouldn't have eaten this entire bag after having lunch about half an hour ago. Bubbles, I hope you realize that if you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat."

"More than that," Buttercup continued, "I can see it already, Bubbles sitting on the couch, her butt taking the whole thing up, stuffing her face with chips, ice cream, and -" "Buttercup..." Bubbles muttered. "- cookies, and hundreds of other foods, then all of a sudden, WHAM! She crushes the couch." Buttercup continued. "Stop it Buttercup..." Bubbles muttered a little louder. Her eyes were beginning to water. "How long do you think until she gets to that point Blossom?" Buttercup asked. Before Blossom could tell Buttercup to stop the Powerpuff Hotline rang (much to her relief), its red nose blinking on time with its alarm. Being the closest, Blossom answered it.

"Yes Mayor? What...?" She gasped, "We'll be right there!" "What's up?" Buttercup asked, standing up. Blossom then took a big breath. "Something that looks like a giant snowflake has appeared above Townsville." Buttercup just looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "You are kidding right?" she asked her. "No, this is serious, but at least we finally have some exercise!" Blossom yelled. "Come on Bubbles!"

Once the girls were out their window they stopped when they saw what they up against: The snowflake creature they were about to fight was HUGE, so huge it completely covered the sky above the city and blurred out the sun; though not quite blocking it. This was creating a hazy light blue and purple light that covered the entire city, only adding to the drama.

Although the snowflake creature didn't really look that much like a snowflake at all: It looked more like a giant tree that had been frozen into a purple-blue, crystal-like structure, the rest of its body was still higher up in the sky beyond the clouds.

"Oh my gosh…its enormous!" Bubbles exclaimed, having now calmed down from what Buttercup had said. "We've finally found something that's actually meant to be enormous too." Buttercup joked elbowing Bubbles who glared at her. "Buttercup X-ray vision, lets see what we're up against here." Blossom ordered. Buttercup then activated her X-ray vision, but then she slammed her hands over her eyes. "OW!" she yelped. "Its too bright to look at with X-ray vision!" Buttercup complained rubbing her eyes.

The crystal creature then shifted across the sky towards the girls. It now covered everything patch of sky above the Pokey oaks suburbs, slightly darkening the area. "Uh…I think we got its attention some-how, any ideas leader girl?" Buttercup asked Blossom. "Well…it hasn't caused any trouble at the moment so we can't just rush up and smash it." Blossom said.

Before either of her sisters could reply a bright white beam of light shone from the one of the creature's 'branches' and shot at the girls who had their arms over their faces in a boxer guard. The beam chimed as it somehow stirred up the wind around the girls and they all screamed as they were yanked off the ground by an invisible force. They then grabbed onto Bubbles arms who seem too heavy for the beam. "What's going on?" Buttercup asked over the noise. "I don't know!" Blossom yelled. "We're being pulled towards it!" she explained.

The beam after a minute then moved away towards a nearby field. Blossom and Buttercup then fell into a heap on Bubbles bloated belly. "Well at least we had a soft landing." Buttercup commented. Once they recovered they looked around: the lawn that they were standing on was now just grey sand where only a moment ago there was lush green grass and flowers. Bubbles looked ready to burst into tears; she had planted those flowers herself.

"Okay…I know enough about lasers to know that whatever that was…it isn't a laser." Buttercup then said after a minute of silence. "I think we'd better follow that beam before it does something worse then kill grass and flowers." Blossom stated as she hovered higher. Bubbles wouldn't leave. "Just leave her, she'll be better once we come back." Buttercup said. With that she and Blossom flew off after the beam.

They found the beam slicing through a school football field leaving in its wake more of the grey sand as it traveled. "What is this thing doing?" Buttercup asked. "Looks like some kind of…consumption beam." Blossom mused as she watched it travel. "Uh can you say that again in English?" Buttercup asked. "Basically this is that things tongue, sucking organic matter as it moves, kind of like how a butterfly sucks nectar with its proboscis." Blossom explained.

Just then another white beam shone from another branch on the crystalline creature, this one landed near a forest and then as it advanced inside nothing stood a chance of survival: trees, animals and even fungus were simply devoured by the beam as it ripped the forest apart, leaving the same grey sand in its wake, larger piles where trees used to be. "Im glad Bubbles didn't see that." Buttercup said in a shaky tone. "Are you OK Buttercup? You sound like you're on edge." Blossom stated. "I don't know, maybe all this hazy blue light is getting to me." She murmured.

Suddenly the two girls saw a huge blue energy blast shoot from their house. It hit the crystalline creature on one of its branches making it glow a dull red colour, but it didn't seem to do any damage. "YOU MONSTER!" Bubbles screamed as she rocketed towards the giant crystal like creature in the sky. Then using both hands she fired the biggest energy blast any of the girls have ever mustered at the base of the branch one of the consumption beams were coming from.

At first the branch simply glowed like before, but then she heard a tinkling noise like glass cracking, through her energy beam Bubbles could see that the branch was breaking and that cracks were appearing all over where her beam was hitting the creature. She then fired her heat vision at the same spot, that did it, with a mighty crash the base of the branch shattered into shards of crystal, making the rest of it simply fall from the sky, the beam that had been coming from it vanished.

The crystalline creature then screeched loudly in pain, making every window in Townsville break into pieces, the creature was also shaking rapidly, making the ground quake with the immense vibrations. The Powerpuff girls had to cover their ears to ease the pain regretting their super hearing. The creature then flew quickly out to sea before then climbing higher into the sky then out of sight, making the sun return to full strength.

The girls regrouped on the ground. "Running away after only one injury? For a big fella he has low tolerance for pain." Buttercup commented. "Maybe it was just simply shocked at how Bubbles was able to hurt it at all." Blossom mused as Bubbles landed next to her, she was panting from using so much energy. "I hate you monster snowflake! And im coming for you! You're on my hit list pal!" she then yelled after the creature. "Bubbles I think it's gone." Blossom then said to her. "That's right sissy! Run away!" Bubbles then said proudly.

Blossom then turned to the giant branch that fell off the creature, it was roughly the width of a house and as long as a street, it had smaller twigs and shards of crystal all over it. "Let's get this thing to the professor, maybe he can determine what it is and where it came from." Blossom said to her sisters. She was about to pick the branch up when she felt a sharp stinging sensation in her right hand. "OW!" she yelped and yanked her hand away.


	2. The Sting

**Previously:** _"Let's get this thing to the professor, maybe he can determine what it is and where it came from." Blossom said to her sisters. She was about to pick the branch up when she felt a sharp stinging sensation in her right hand. "OW!" she yelped and yanked her hand away._

"What's the matter?" Bubbles asked as Blossom flailed her hand around

"I don't know my hand feels like it was just stung by a bee" Blossom replied before she started sucking on her fingerless hand to try and get rid of the pain which actually started to work.

Buttercup looked at the large chunk of crystal and was surprised to see thousands of cracks now running along it "hey girls look" Buttercup said.

Blossom and Bubbles turned around just in time to see the large chunk of crystal crumble into dust and was blown away by a gust of wind "well that was weird" Bubbles said

"yeah" Buttercup agreed

"come on girls lets go home" Blossom said before she continued sucking on her hand.

"so leader girl as I was saying how long do you think until Bubble butt gets so fat that she takes up the whole couch?" Buttercup asked hearing Buttercup's rude comment made Bubbles upset again and she was on the verge of sobbing.

"Buttercup, I think you should stop; you're not helping." Blossom said. She wrapped an arm around Bubbles, "You get back to your game. I'll talk to Bubbles about this." Much like as she said, she and Bubbles took off floating upstairs towards their room and Buttercup went back to her video game without a second thought.

Upstairs

Bubbles and Blossom sat on their bed beside each other. Bubbles' sobbing was now subsiding as Blossom was trying to comfort her. A set of insults from Buttercup weren't uncommon, and sometimes it would get to the point where Bubbles actually would start crying like a water hose.

"Buttercup didn't have to b-be so mean..." Bubbles muttered, still on the fine line between being fine and actually crying.

"Well, that's just the way she is." Said Blossom, "But you have to understand Bubbles, she actually is somewhat right. You can't keep eating like this. You will get fat."

"Does it matter if I get fat?" Bubbles asked, turning to Blossom.

"Well..." Blossom tried, thinking, "Well to begin with, you'll be slower, you won't be fighting as easily..."

"I'll be softer..." Bubbles added.

"You know, if Buttercup was here, I think I know what she'd say right now." Said Blossom.

"What do you think?" Bubbles asked, her mood lowering.

"She'd probably say that everything will bounce off of you." Said Blossom.

"Probably..." Bubbles murmured. She got up and turned to Blossom, "Do I look fat?"

Blossom reached over and patted Bubbles' tummy, "Aside from this, no."

"Good, then I'm gonna go eat." Said Bubbles as she made her way to the door. Blossom didn't bother trying to stop Bubbles from leaving the room. She was too busy trying to even so much as say an intelligent word or even an understandable one to stop her. She eventually stopped her nonsense and took off out of the room and down into the kitchen, though, much like she had expected, she saw Bubbles. Gorging on ice-cream. Bubbles was sitting down with the jug of vanilla ice-cream in between her legs, slowly shoving handfuls of the cold food into her mouth.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Blossom asked, drifting to the floor.

"I'm eating, like I said." Said Bubbles in between bites.

"I can see that, but did you even pay attention to our little talk?"

Bubbles swallowed, "I did."

"Well, why are you eating again?" Asked Blossom, pointing at the jug, "Especially ice-cream. Bubbles, you ate lunch a few hours ago, an entire bag of potato chips a few minutes ago, and now you're eating ice-cream. Bubbles, you better do some sort of exercising or something, or else all of that food..." Blossom placed both fingerless hands on her flat stomach, then moved them outwards, giving the impression of an expansion.

"But you said I didn't look fat..." Said Bubbles, scooping another bite and eating it.

"I patted your belly and said "aside from this", Bubbles." Blossom corrected, "Now please, tell me, after eating all the food you ate today, why are you eating again?"

Bubbles shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm hungry."

"That's impossible. Lunch should be enough to last you until dinner, instead now you've eaten a bag of chips and now a jug of ice-cream. Is all of this on purpose?"

"Blossom, I'm hungry." Bubbles simply stated.

"Aside from the past few days, I've never seen you eat so much. Even then, you should be eating less now; you're not using as much energy. You're not hungry, Bubbles. You're eating just for the heck of it."

Bubbles nodded and continued her eating.

"Bubbles, tell me. Does it matter to you if you get fat, or not?"

"Uh...no?" Bubbles half answered.

"So you're perfectly fine with being fat?"

Bubbles shrugged, "I'm a little curious. Besides, I'll get all big and soft."

Blossom slowly started to walk away, "Are you sure?" Bubbles gave no response. She continued to absolutely stuff herself with the ice-cream jug that laid in front of her. Blossom rolled her eyes a bit at this before the stinging sensation came back to her hand she then took a small breath and used her ice breath on her hand, encasing it in a chunk of ice "ah that is so much better" she said in relief before she left the room.

A few minutes later

Bubbles yawned as she laid the now empty jug of ice cream off to her side. She smiled as she looked down at herself. Her dress was smothered in ice cream, and her belly looked like it had gotten at least a half inch thicker from being stuffed. Bubbles pulled up her dress a little, exposing her chunky tummy, which hung over enough to cover most of her panties. She gave her abdomen a blunt poke with her fingerless hand, which caused the belly to sway and jiggle for a brief moment. Bubbles' smile grew wider as ripples ran across her stomach with lightning speed. She placed a hand on her belly and slowly rubbed the soft flesh. The soft and somewhat squishy feeling brought to her a subtle amount of delight. It felt good. It felt cute. She pulled her dress back down over her belly as Buttercup and Blossom's comments echoed through her head.

"Couch potato here is starting to look like a nice punching bag"

"You're going to get fat"

"She'll be huge, sitting on the couch, stuffing herself, then all of a sudden, WHAM! The couch gets crushed. How long do you think it would be until then?"

"Are you ok with being fat?"

That last question stuck in her head especially. Was she ok with being fat?

'This isn't so bad.' Bubbles thought, 'This is kinda nice, kinda cute. They're acting like I'll be too fat to move.' She giggled, 'I'm happy that they care for me, but this is nice. In fact, I'm sure some more wouldn't hurt' She thought as she gave her belly a light pat.

Blossom walked back into the kitchen with her hand still encased in ice, "Hey Bubbles - woah." Blossom was both surprised and unsurprised at the mess that Bubbles had made, both all over the floor and herself. Blossom wasn't surprised that there was a mess, but was surprised at how big the mess was.

"Uhh, Bubbles, you do know you're gonna have to clean this up right?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles looked all over the floor around her, which was covered with melting ice cream, "I'll do it." With that, she spun in circles at dizzying speeds for a few seconds, and when she stopped, the floor was spotless. Her dress was still a little dirty though.

"You'll probably want to change out of that dress too." Blossom added, "So...this is driving me nuts, are you absolutely sure you're ok with this?"

Bubbles patted her belly, "It's ok Blossom. I'll be fine with some extra weight."

"Alright...just don't get too big." Said Blossom

As Bubbles was about to leave to change her dress she saw something odd about Blossom. "Hey Blossom why do you look so sparkly?" She asked.

Blossom's annoyed look then changed to one of surprise. "What do you mean sparkly?" she asked.

"Like your skin is reflecting light more than normal." Bubbles stated. Puzzled Blossom looked at her arm and saw that it was indeed sparkly but she then noticed the sunlight that was coming through the window was shining through her ice covered hand "don't worry Bubbles it's just the light shining through this ice" Blossom said "oh okay then" Bubbles said before she left the room and went up stairs to get changed.


	3. From Powerpuff to Powerplump

Bubbles was now in her and her sister's bedroom changing her dress, once she was only in her underwear she looked at herself in her and her sister's bedroom vanity "I don't get what the big deal is I think this extra weight makes me look even cuter" she said and gave her belly a light slap that caused ripples to run across it at lightning speed, she gave a giggle at this before she began searching for a clean dress.

Blossom and Buttercup however were discussing about her weight downstairs in the lounge room "are you kidding?" Buttercup asked, "You mean to tell me she wants to blubber up?"

"She didn't tell me she wanted to; she just said she's fine with it." Blossom corrected, "Besides, it's probably a phase that'll pass soon. Crime will start regulating itself soon, she'll have less time to eat, she'll have more exercise, and she'll lose the weight."

"What if crime doesn't start back up?" Buttercup asked.

"Theoretically, it wouldn't matter. If crime were to be uncommon and too easy to handle, it wouldn't matter if Bubbles were thin, chubby, or fatter than a stuffed sumo wrestler. However, I am positive that crime will become as common as it was a few months ago. We just have to wait."

"So what do we do in the mean time to keep her weight down?" Buttercup asked.

"I guess we could work it out with the Professor to get all of us to do outdoor activities as often as possible. We could also try to get her to exercise for a bit during recess." Blossom explained, "If she keeps eating the way she is-" "Buttercup she downed lunch, an entire bag of chips, and an entire jug of ice cream in the time span of maybe two and a half hours!"

"I know..."

"If she keeps eating like this, there's no stopping it; she is going to gain weight. All we can do is slow it down until crime starts up enough for her eating habits to return to normal." Bubbles then entered the lounge room now wearing a perfectly clean blue dress.

"Hello. What are you two doing?" Bubbles asked.

"We're just talking." Blossom answered.

Bubbles looked down and clutched her belly, as if to protect it, "Talking about my weight?"

"I guess you could say that." Buttercup confirmed.

"We were just discussing." Blossom added, "Don't worry Bubbles. We're ok with you gaining a little weight. We just don't want you to gain too much."

Bubbles smiled, "It's ok?"

"Yeah it's ok, just don't turn into a blob." Buttercup said, "Ok Chubbles?"

"Chubbles." Bubbles repeated, "I actually like that."

"So you're gonna become a Powerplump girl or something?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles giggled and gave both of her sisters a hug, "Where would I be without you two?"

"On the street" Buttercup replied as she was being crushed by Bubbles' loving hug

"Bubbles could you please let go, you're crushing us" Blossom said "badly!" Buttercup added

"oops, sorry" Bubbles said as she let them go.

Later

As the girl's were watching TV they heard their dad call out "Girls! Dinner!" the girls then went into the kitchen and saw that they were just having mini pizza's sausage rolls and party pies they each gave a sigh of relief and started to eat dinner. Blossom and Buttercup moved slowly through their dinner while Bubbles was ploughing through her dinner. It was surprising that she was hungry since before dinner, she had 7 bags of chips, 6 mini pizzas and an entire jug of ice cream. She filled her plate with seconds, and even thirds.

By the time dinner was done, Bubbles was full, her stomach packed tight with food. "That was delicious! Thanks for dinner dad!" Bubbles said as she got up from the table and went to the bathroom. As she got up, Blossom and Buttercup noticed that Bubble's belly had become even bigger. Her belly was pressing up against her dress and she even had a developing double chin "it looks like she just plumped up a level" Buttercup whispered to Blossom who just nodded

Meanwhile

In his observatory Mojo Jojo was pacing back and forth while trying to think of a way to destroy his arch enemies the Powerpuff Girls he gave a sigh and looked around at the multiple weapons he had built to destroy them but like always they had failed. With another sigh he walked over to a file cabinet and began skimming through different plans he had made in the past. He finally stopped when he reached the Rowdyruff Boys file "ah my sons, why is it you listened to me so well when you were first made but now you don't care about me in the least" he said sadly "and why is it that you have so many weaknesses where as the Powerpuff Girls have none" he pondered angrily.

As he began thinking about this his eyes widened as an idea came to him "if I can remake the Rowdyruff Boys without having any weaknesses at all they could destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls once and for all" he then got an evil grin on his face and began making plans to make better versions of his sons.

Back at the Powerpuff Girls house

The girls were now getting ready for bed, Blossom was brushing her hair thoroughly to make sure it wouldn't get many knots in it during her sleep, Bubbles was searching through their mountains of toys trying to find he beloved Octi, and Buttercup was beating up her punching bag. Once Bubbles had found Octi she turned to Blossom "how's your hand Blossom?" she asked

"much better, the ice must have numbed the pain" Blossom said with a smile

"okay girls time for bed" the Professor said as he entered the room and within seconds they were in bed he then gave them each a kiss on the forehead and left the room while leaving the door open a bit to let a ray of light from the hallway fall across Bubbles.


	4. Shocking Changes

**I would like to thank Dominator225 for giving me the idea of how Blossom looks in the beginning of this chapter**

the next morning Blossom was the first out of her sisters to wake up due to her needing to use the bathroom, while she was in the bathroom relieving herself she heard her dad call out "girls, breakfast!" which was then followed by the familiar zipping sound of her sisters.

Once she had finished she washed her hands but as she did she just now realised that her hands were extremely rough "what the-" she said before her eyes went as wide as possible and she began shaking in fright as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor were happily eating pancakes, Bubbles' were drenched in butter and syrup "do you girls know where Blossom is?" the Professor asked

"I think she's in the bathroom" Buttercup said while spewing chunks of pancakes on the table. Before the Professor could scold Buttercup for talking with her mouth full they all heard footsteps enter the kitchen. When they turned and saw Blossom walk in their eyes went wide in horror, her skin now looked very sparkly and very tiny shards of light pink crystal had appeared all over her arms, legs and face, she looked very scared.

"Help me." She whimpered in a frightened tone.

The Professor snapped out of his shock and rushed over to his daughter, he then began examining her left arm. "Where did you contract this condition?" he asked her as calmly as he could.

"I think it came from the giant crystal branch that Bubbles blew off that giant creature, I touched and got stung by it." Blossom explained.

"Whoa, what is it?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor got a thoughtful look on his face. "Blossom I need to analyze this stuff, head down to the lab and lie down on the table honey." He said gently.

"OK, but be quick please." She said softly, the crystal shards then changed colour from pink to white as she walked out.

"Did you see that?" Buttercup asked when Blossom was gone.

"If those crystal shards are from the crystalline creature then im guessing they are symbiotic spores." The professor mused.

"Can you say that again in English please?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll explain with all three of you later, right now I need to check you two and see if you're developing crystals as well" he said. After giving Bubbles and Buttercup a quick check over and not seeing any redness or crystals he headed down to his lab where Blossom was patiently waiting.

After a series of tests the Professor called Bubbles and Buttercup down to his lab, "so did you find out what's wrong with her?" Buttercup asked

"I've concluded that what's happened to your sister isn't contagious and that the crystalline creature must have had a type of spore on it that once it touches something organic it turns it into a crystal" this caused both Bubbles and Buttercup to gasp in fright "but don't worry the chemical X in her body is preventing that from fully happening to her"

"then why is she covered in those crystals" Bubbles asked

"that I'm unfortunately not sure of" the Professor said

"well it's good to know that I'm not going to die" Blossom said in a relieved tone.

The crystals that covered Blossom then began glowing white before they all sunk in to her skin. Blossom then froze and for the next 10 seconds she felt like she had just been given an hour body massage once the 10 seconds were up she gave a happy sigh and instantly fell asleep.

"Professor what happened?" Buttercup asked as she looked at her now sleeping sister

"I don't know" the Professor replied in a worried tone. The Professor then began doing medical tests on Blossom to see if she was okay. Once he found out she was perfectly fine he gently picked her up and carried her up to his room. When they reached his room he gently tucked her in and closed the blinds, darkening the room, and left quietly.

An hour later

Blossom woke up in confusion "huh why am I in dad's bed?" she said as she got out of his bed she then looked at her skin and saw that it was back to normal, she then gave a sigh "it was just a dream" she said in a relieved tone she then floated out of the room. When she reached the stairs she saw Buttercup lying on the couch while playing her Nintendo D.S. "hey Buttercup" Blossom said as she reached the bottom of the stairs

"oh hey you're up" Buttercup said as she lifted her head to see if her sister was ok.

"I had the weirdest dream that I was covered in crystals" Blossom said as Buttercup lowered her head and continued focusing on her game

"uh just to let you know that wasn't a dream it was real" Buttercup stated blankly

"what? Then how come I look normal?"

"we don't know ether they just began to glow then they went into your skin then you fell asleep and he took you to his room so you could sleep in a darkened room" Buttercup explained Blossom only nodded in response and then flew to her dads lab.

As she passed the kitchen she heard someone in it, thinking that it could be her dad she floated in but instead of seeing her dad she was greeted by the sight of Bubbles pigging out on the remaining food in the cupboard "Bubbles what are you doing" Blossom demanded.

Bubbles turned around to reveal her face was covered in crumbs, chocolate, and honey with the same stuff on her dress Bubbles then zipped over to Blossom and embraced her in a big soft hug while swinging her back and forth "oh Blossom I'm so happy that you're awake" Bubbles said happily.

"Yes I'm okay Bubbles now can you please let go of me your sticky" Blossom said Bubbles then let go and the two sisters pulled themselves apart. Blossom got an annoyed almost on the borderline of angry look on her face when she saw how much food Bubbles had eaten and the mess she had made at the same time. "Look at how much food you've eaten did it occur to you that the rest of the family needs to e-" Blossom paused mid sentence as she heard a slicing sound. She looked to the side and her eyes widened as she saw a pink crystal now embedded in one of the top cupboard doors.

She floated up to it and pulled it out of the door "did I do this?' she thought to herself she then began to concentrate on the hand that the crystal supposably came from and she managed to make another crystal shoot out of her hand.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Bubbles "what's wrong Blossom?" she asked in a worried tone

"I think I've got crystal powers" Blossom replied and she fired another crystal that embedded itself in the ceiling "oops" she said before she floated up and plucked it out of the ceiling.

"Cool, you should show dad" Bubbles said in her usual bubbly tone

"yeah that's what I'm planning on doing but first lets change our dresses and clean our faces" Blossom said and the two girls flew up to their bathroom. After cleaning up anywhere sticky on themselves the girls changed into nice clean dresses, "hey Bubbles"

"hmm?"

"is dad in his lab?" Blossom asked

"he should be" Bubbles replied and Blossom flew off to their dad's lab.

When she reached the Professor's lab she opened the door and called out "dad?" the Professor turned around on his stool and took off his goggles to show a relieved face "oh honey I'm so glad you're awake" he said as he stood up and gave her a hug as she flew into his arms.

"Dad"

"yes Blossom?"

"look what I can do" she then concentrated and made a crystal shard come half way out of her hand before retracting it back in, the Professor was shocked to say the least.

"Sweetie do you mind if I take a blood sample?" he asked

"sure" she replied and she stuck her arm out while the Professor pulled a clean empty syringe out of his lab coat and put it into Blossom's arm.

After a few quick tests he concluded that the crystals had fused with the Chemical X in her body thus giving her new powers "Blossom honey, why don't you practice your new crystal powers in the training room?" the Professor suggested

"okay" Blossom said happily and they headed off to the training room.

Once Blossom was in the room the door shut and she could hear her dad's voice over the intercom "okay Blossom I'm going to set it on low first" he said and Blossom nodded the room then dissolved into an ordinary-looking room. She looked around and found that it was completely empty except for a door with a welcome mat in front of it. The door creaks open, throwing a shaft of light into the room. A boxy shadow began advancing into view, and Blossom tensed for a fight only to relax and get a deadpan look on her face as she saw that the shadow's owner is a 1950s sci-fi robot with arms outstretched.

"Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you!" the small robot repeated

"oh for crying out loud" Blossom said and she fired a single crystal shard that pierced the robot through the chest and caused it to explode "dad turn it up to 6 or 7" Blossom said

"okay then" the Professor said before turning the dial up to 7.

Blossom now found herself on the streets of Townsville "okay what's the dang-" she was cut off as she was hit in the back with a laser which caused her to give a shriek. She turned around and was met with the sight of a massive swarm of robotic wasps "now this is much better" she said and she began exploring her new crystal power's.

Blossom trained for hours and hours until she was so tired she could hardly move, she was now currently fighting against a giant monster that looked like a giant Cyclops with red skin and a long razor sharp spike on each knuckle as well as each shoulder blade. The monster was also badly cut up thanks to a number of Blossom's new crystal attacks, as it reared its arm back to deliver the final blow to her she formed a large spear in her hand "take this!" she shouted and she threw it with the remainder of her energy.

The spear went straight through the monsters eye and out the back of its head while also taking a large chunk of the monsters brain with it, both Blossom and the monster fell back and when they hit the ground the simulation ended. When the door opened Buttercup zipped in and picked up her sister "you were awesome Bloss and you beat my training record by 6 minutes" she said and she carried her sister up stairs and placed her on the couch "thanks Buttercup" Blossom said in a tired voice before she fell asleep.


	5. New Power's

**I would like to thank Dominator225 for writing the fight scene**

The girls had finished school for the day and were now doing their usual things. Buttercup was heavily focused on her video game, Bubbles laid on the couch with lots of snacks, watching her sister. Blossom wasn't reading or training though; instead she was upstairs brushing her hair.

Bubbles hand was in a constant never ending motion of going inside the bag, pulling out a chip, slipping the chip into her mouth, pausing, then going back into the bag for another chip once she swallowed it. Sometimes she would grab a few at once. On the table that Buttercup leaned against was a box of cookies that had been emptied, and a large cup of soda that she occasionally drank from. Her body began showing the effects of her eating habits a little more clearly now: her stomach poked out slightly farther, and her dress was riding up a bit. Her dress also looked a little tight which started to showed how big her slowly growing belly was.

"NO!" Buttercup shouted. Apparently she lost her last life in the game to a pit that she was having a hard time jumping over. The game over message popped up on the screen, practically mocking her failure.

"I've never been able to get that jump neither." Bubbles admitted.

Buttercup turned around and looked at the box of cookies. She grabbed it and looked inside, "You ate all of these already?"

Bubbles shrugged, "I did."

Buttercup reached into the bag of chips and pulled out a few for herself. She ate the chips and focused back on her game. Bubbles went back to emptying the bag into her stomach, chip by chip, increasing the amount of sugar she was taking, increasing the amount of food fat she was taking, and increasing the weight she would gain, even if the change wasn't going to be big enough to be obvious for at least a while.

Upstairs

Blossom finished brushing her hair and stuck her bow back into her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and sighed. Bubbles wouldn't leave her mind. She stood up and turned to the side. No belly, no excess body fat. While she was certain she wasn't going to gain weight anytime soon, Blossom was still made worried by Bubbles' weight gain. Laziness and boredom eating, it could happen to her too, if she let herself go like that, which was unlikely; it wouldn't be like her.

Still, she was being more cautious about her weight than ever. Not that gaining a little weight would be a bad thing; her sister doesn't seem to be having any problems with it. It's just the fact that it's a common stereotype that a few extra pounds is the gateway to eventually gaining hundreds. Stereotype or not, Blossom hoped it wouldn't happen to herself, and even if it would, she hoped she would be able to stop herself before she would go too far over the edge.

Back downstairs

Bubbles reached into the bag, but was surprised to find out that there was nothing in the bag besides her hand. She sighed and looked at her belly. She rubbed it and gave it a few pats as Blossom hovered down the stairs. She looked at the empty bag of chips and box of cookies.

"You ate all of them, didn't you." Blossom assumed.

Bubbles looked up at Blossom, "I guess I did. I was hungry."

"Hey I had a few chips." Buttercup corrected, "But only a few. By the time I wanted more there were none left."

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Hotline rang, its red nose blinking on time with its alarm. Being the closest, Blossom answered it.

"Yes Mayor? What...?" She groaned, "We'll be right there!" and she hung up before turning to her sisters "the Rowdyruff Boys are busy again."

"Not them again. I wish Him didn't put them back together. We should have destroyed the things they were made of." Buttercup mumbled.

"Yeah me too but at least we finally have some exercise!" Blossom yelled. "Come on Bubbles!" she said and they all flew off.

Townsville

The Powerpuff girls were flying towards where the Rowdyruff boys were last seen, plus Blossom was excited to be able to use her crystal powers again. "Blossom please be careful with your crystal powers, are you sure you're in full control of them?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm fine now Bubbles, I have a better idea of how to use them now." Blossom assured her.

They then landed in the city streets, all around were overturned cars, smashed street-lights and injured citizens. "Yep they were here alright." Buttercup said looking at some red graffiti on a wall saying 'Brick was here.'

"We need to show these guys we don't like to mess around, I think its time for some more practice with my new powers." Blossom stated. "Girls just in case I want you to keep back." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. Blossom then flew on top of a skyscraper to look for the Rowdyruffs. She saw them robbing a fast food restaurant, she then flew closer and landed on the roof of the restaurant, she lay down to be more inconspicuous and peeked over the top.

"Man I love burgers." Brick announced as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, especially when we send people running like headless chickens every time we walk into one of these places; no queues!" Butch added as he downed a portion of fries in one gulp.

"What if the power-pukes show up?" Boomer asked.

"What do you think blondie? We send em crying back home to papa!" Butch stated throwing Boomer another portion of fries he had.

"Go easy dude that will be your fifth one today." Brick warned just as Boomer was about to dump the contents into his mouth. Boomer, unlike Butch or Brick, now had a small pot belly and was now ever so slightly thicker than he used to be due to all of the constant junk food he had been eating lately as well as the fact that he had been lazing around much more than his brothers, Boomer just gave a shrug and shoved a large handful of fries into his mouth.

"OK Rowdyruff boys, lets see what you think of my hedgehog grenade." Blossom thought as she formed a spiky ball of purple crystal in her right hand, it was glowing faintly and it crackled with purple electricity. Blossom then dropped the grenade off the roof and onto Butch's head.

"Ow!" He yelped and the grenade dropped off his head and landed in front of him. The moment it hit the ground it sprung back up and exploded. The entire area was then a hailstorm of crystal fragments for a split second. The Rowdyruff's screamed as they were then sliced all over their bodies by shards of crystal. Although most of them bounced back off, some were stuck in their skin like splinters.

"What the fuck was that?" Butch asked as he examined his body, apart from miner cuts he was OK.

"Up here boys!" Blossom called.

The Rowdyruff's looked up just in time to see Blossom jump off the roof and stomp the ground, the moment she did a cascade of huge crystal spikes, tore up the ground and sent the Rowdyruff's careening through the air like ragdolls. "HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" Butch yelled as he crashed through an office building. (Why is it always office buildings that heroes and/or villains crash into?) Boomer fell into a shopping mall and Brick landed further along the street. "OK, pinky has some new powers that's gonna make this a lot harder for us." Brick thought as he picked himself up.

Just as he did several crystal spikes came out of the ground and smashed into his limbs, trapping them between the towers of the crystal make shift prison. "Hey no fair! Let me out!" He yelled, wriggling to get free but to no avail.

"Not now Bricky, I need to get your brothers now." Blossom uncharacteristically smiled evilly as she said that and her forearms became crystal shards. Butch flew out of the office building holding two unused water cooler machines in each hand, he then threw them at Blossom as hard as he could. Blossom then sliced through both machines with ease but got drenched in water. "Aww...my dress is ruined!" She complained.

Butch then charged towards her with both his hands glowing green, Blossom just smirked and a tower of crystal grew in front of her until it was as high as a street light, Butch couldn't stop himself and slammed right into it face-first. He then fell off leaving a Butch-shaped imprint on the crystal tower. "Ah God, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Butch stated in a dazed tone.

Blossom then morphed the crystal tower into a giant chainsaw blade that seemed to have a mind of its own as it began to fall towards Butch. "Sick him boy!" Blossom ordered. Just as she said that the chainsaw immediately slammed down a few inches away from Butch, he screamed and ran off down the street with the crystal chainsaw chasing him while tearing up the street.

Blossom then turned around to see Boomer trying to free Brick from the crystal shards he was trapped in. Blossom threw another hedgehog grenade at them, Boomer was too focused to notice it in time and was completely covered in small crystal spikes that shredded his skin, making him bleed badly all over. Boomer then collapsed onto the street due to the pain and blood-loss of his injuries. "B-B-Brick...I-im...scared." He stuttered.

Brick just nodded at him, he was too scared to even form words. Crystal spikes then burst out of the ground and impaled Boomer with some of them going threw his bones "BOOMER!" Brick screamed he then saw Blossom stalking towards him with a long and thin crystal spike in her hands that was almost as long as her.

"Now for you Bricky." With that she slowly lifted the spike above her head like she was preparing to throw a javelin, When Brick saw this he began to wriggle around harder in the shards holding him in place.

Blossom then threw the spike, it impaled Brick in his left shoulder making him scream in pain. It had gone half-way through with the front end of the spike clearly visible behind him, dripping with blood. "Oh shit..." Brick whispered when he saw just how bad his injury was. He looked up just in time to see Blossom throw another spike, this one pierced his right leg, plus this one was thrown so hard it broke him out of the crystal shards holding him down. Brick just lay on his side with crystal spikes sticking into two of his limbs, using only his right arm he tried to scoot away from Blossom who had just finished forming a third spike.

"Say 'buh-bye' Bricky!" She said before raising the spike over her head.

"Blossom stop!" a voice yelled. Blossom stopped mid-throw and turned to see Bubbles with her jaw dropped. "Blossom...did you do this?" she asked pointing towards the severely injured Rowdyruff's.

Blossom, now realising what she had done, gasped and dropped her crystal spike in shock. "Oh god." she whispered. Suddenly she heard screaming and saw Butch still being chased by the crystal chainsaw. His back was sliced in half and a deep gash could be seen bleeding badly. Blossom held her hand out and the chainsaw stopped dead in its tracks and sank into the ground.

Blossom then took a shaky step towards Brick who kept trying to scoot away, before Buttercup or Bubbles could try to help the Rowdyruff's 3 green energy ball's hit the ground in front of them that caused a large cloud of dust to form. When the dust cleared Brick and Boomer were gone as well as Butch "Blossom how could you be that brutal to them!" Bubbles said in both anger and shock

"yeah that was horrible even by my standards" Buttercup agreed.

Blossom didn't reply to her sisters all she did was slowly float up into the air before flying back home. Bubbles looked at the blood covered crystals that Boomer had been impaled on and then turned to Buttercup "I hope whoever saved them get's them to a hospital fast" Bubbles said Buttercup just nodded in agreement before the two began heading home as well.


	6. Revenge is a dish best served fattening

In his humble and twisted domain the evil Him could be seen sitting in his recliner while watching news reports about murder and mayhem. As he relaxed further in his chair there was a loud crash and a badly cut up Butch slammed on the ground in front of him while also holding his brothers who were even worse than he was. "Dad please heal us!" Butch pleaded, Him snapped out of his shock and decided to heal first and ask questions later, red smoke came out of Him's claws and all three boys were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the boys were fully healed and their clothes were repaired, the shards crystal of crystal that had been embedded in their skin now littered the floor and the two spikes that had pierced through Brick's arm and leg were now lying on the floor next to them. "Would you boys care to explain what happened?" Him asked while looking down at his three sons and Brick told him what had happened.

When Brick finished Him was surprised to say the least 'out of all of the Powerpuff brat's it had to be the smart one that got the new devastating power's...however it seems she can't control her new powers yet' he thought to himself. When he turned his attention back to his sons he realised that they were now gone "I really need to pay more attention to those little monster's" he said to himself before he sat back in his chair.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The boys were now in an alley keeping out of sight from anyone that would notice them.

"Man! If Blubbles hadn't snapped pinky out of that crazy state I would be dead right now, grr the only thing I can't stand more than being whipping by a girl, is thinking about being whipped by a girl!" Brick growled out angrily.

"Yeah man. I wonder how pink eye got those scary new powers, man crime would be so much more rad if those stupid puffs didn't keep showing up!" Butch added on.

"If only those girls were distracted by something, something that kept them from fightin' crime!" Brick continued as Boomer was looking through a trash can off to the side.

"Hey dudes! Look what I found!" Boomer pulled out a half eaten bag of chips. "Want one?" Boomer said holding one out.

"Nah!" The other boys said together as Boomer loved the sound of that and popped the chip into his mouth, until very quickly his face turned green and he spit it out at lightning speed blowing it by his brothers.

"Whoa! Watch where your spitting spuds!" Brick called out.

"Sorry. They tasted awful. The only person I bet would eat these is that Powerpuff piggy in pigtails." Boomer said instinctively putting another chip into his mouth cluelessly

"yeah, she has packed on da pounds looked like a whale now" Butch mocked as Boomer put yet another chip into his mouth.

Brick's scowl deepened at this and he disintegrated the bag of chips in Boomer's hand with his heat vision "you know Boomer the fat Powerpuff isn't the only fat one around here, stop eating so much junk food" Brick said angrily

"why?" Boomer asked

"because if you keep eating the way you do now you'll be fatter than pigtails in no time" Brick stated

"he's right bro you should really lose some weight" Butch agreed

"why?" Boomer asked again

"because you'll just get bigger and bigger and bigger until you ain't able to move" Butch explained, suddenly a light bulb went off in Brick's head.

"Butch listen carefully because there is a great chance you'll never hear these words come out of my mouth again" Brick said getting Butch's full attention "you are a genius" he stated getting confused looks from his brothers "boys... I got an idea." Brick said with a smirk on his face.

At the Powerpuff's house

Blossom was now sitting on the end of her bed with a blank look on her face, while the look of terror and pain on Brick's face was stuck in her mind. Her dad then walked in and sat down next to her "Blossom" he said and he put his arm around her, as soon as he did she wrapped her arms around him and broke down

"I'M A MONSTER, I'M A MONSTER!" she yelled hysterically as tears poured down her face

"Blossom honey it's okay you just got a little carried away with your power's" he said as he rubbed her back

"I can't get the look of Brick's face out of my head" she said now barely above a whisper

"don't worry honey I'm sure he and his brother's are okay now" he reassured as she continued to cry. "How about you go and apologise to them and get them some help if they need it?" he suggested she then looked up at him with red puffy eyes and nodded before she zipped out of the room through one of her windows.

Blossom search high and low for the Rowdyruff Boys but she couldn't find a trace of them. After searching for hours Bubbles arrived slightly winded "I finally found you" she said "what's wrong Bubbles?" "the Professor wants you to come home because it's dinner time" Bubbles explained Blossom cringed at this "what are we having?" She asked "hamburgers" Bubbles replied "I think I saw a burger place two blocks over" Blossom said and they flew off.

Later that night...

The boys quietly floated in Mojo's laboratory trying to keep from waking him up.

"Alright guys...split up and look for the stuff I was talkin' about." Brick said when Boomer said quickly afterwards. "Uh...what are we lookin' again?"

"Some crud called 'Amplification Powder', I heard Mojo going on and on about it yesterday" Brick started out. "You sprinkle a little on something and it increases its effect on something."

"But what does that have to do with that pudgy Powerpuff?" Butch called out looking through cupboards.

"Well, if it does what it's supposed to do...what would it do on Junk Food." The boys all popped at the thought and gave a evil little laughter and then continued to search...until.

"hey guys! I've found it... I think!" Boomer called out and the boys looked up and the very top platform of Mojo's weapon mantle. It was a clear plastic cup with a screw on shaker lid as Brick grabbed it.

"Great! Now let's book it!" Brick commanded.

"Book what?" Boomer asked.

Brick then thought it for a second. "Good question. Let's go!" And with that the boys flew out to the Powerpuff's home.

A few minutes later the boys were just on the outside of the girls' home next to the kitchen. They saw a large bag of newly bought unopened potato chips and knew they found the target.

"Bingo! Now, we just gotta find a way inside." Brick said which Boomer punched the glass window breaking it and which Brick bopped Boomer on the head. "I meant quietly." "You idiot!" Butch added on.

After about a minute and realizing no one heard the noise. The boys quietly floated in the kitchen grabbed the bag and opened it up. "Now, what does that stuff say to do Butch?" Brick said.

"Use powder, blah, blah, blah, sprinkle small amount onto desired object." Butch read.

"Okay." Boomer then put a small amount and put it in the bag and smiled as the other two just stare at Boomer.

"Boomer...What are you doing?" Brick questioned.

"What? I did what the rules said." Boomer said as Brick bopped him again.

"You dummy! We're The Rowdyruff Boys...We don't play by the rules." Brick said as he then unscrewed the lid and began dumping the powder into the bag as the boys laughed until about half of it was in the bag. The Brick then resealed the bag using his heat vision and then he and Butch flew out the window and began heading towards their place.

When they were half way there Butch realised that Boomer wasn't with them "uh Brick we're missing dumb-dumb" Butch stated

"what" Brick said coming to an immediate halt "that idiot must still be at the Powerpuke's house, let's go get him before the girls do" Brick said and they began heading back towards the Powerpuff Girls house.

When they arrived they saw Boomer pigging out on all of the food in the Powerpuff girls fridge "Boomer what are you doing!" Brick whispered angrily

"I was just getting something to eat" he said as he tore some more chicken off of a whole roast chicken, he then covered it in what he thought was popcorn salt from a shaker (though it was hard to tell in the dark) he had found on the bench and then shoved it in his mouth.

"You could have eaten anywhere else besides here!" Butch also whispered angrily

"and how can you eat something covered in that much salt" Brick asked

"I like salt" Boomer said with a smile before chugging half a gallon of chocolate milk. Once he had finished he groaned and rubbed his bulging stomach that pushed his shirt up exposing about half of his belly

"come on idiots lets go before one of the girls finds us here" Brick said and the boys flew out the window and back home.


	7. Fattening Chips

Blossom was the first one to wake up, she shook her head so her long red hair waved back and forth. She was very proud at her hair. Buttercup woke up as second and looked around sleepy before giving a big stretch and yawn."Hey Bubbles. Wake up sleepyhead. It's morning!" Blossom said while gently shaking her sister. Bubbles slowly opened her eyes and gave a big stretched as well while she yawned. "Come on get up. Move a bit. All that eating of you compared with laziness is what's making you fat. So don't stay in bed too long" Blossom said as she as she got out of bed and floated over to their dresser

Blossom then sat down on a stool in front of their vanity and started combing her hair, Buttercup started to dress herself and Bubbles slowly also got dressed. Blossom couldn't help and looked every now and then at her sisters belly and she wasn't happy with what she saw. After Bubbles got dressed her belly let out a large growl. "Oh man I'm hungry. I think I'll go get something to eat" Bubbles said and she flew out of the room.

Blossom put down her hair brush and quickly got dressed before following her larger sister. She wasn't sure why she was following Bubbles, she was the leader and saw herself a bit like the older sister who needed to take care of her younger siblings. Maybe she could help Bubbles and get her to not eat so much, when she entered the kitchen she saw that Bubbles had already taking the bag of chips.

"Bubbles its morning and you're already eating chips. You need to start with a healthy breakfast. Like toast or cereal or something like that"

"It's a free day today so you're allowed to eat unhealthy food in the morning" Bubbles said with a cheery smile

"Bubbles! If you keep eating like this you will become fat, and after that if you still keep eating like this you'll be obese! I don't want that to happen too my sister" Blossom finished in a motherly tone

"Come on Blossom I may be fat I'm not _that_ fat." Bubbles said while rolling her eyes before she walked out of the room, Bubbles then entered the living room and she opened up the bag of chips and started to eat them while she stood behind Buttercup who was now sitting on the floor while playing her new Batman: Arkham City game she had gotten recently.

"*munch munch* wow you're *munch munch* really good." Bubbles said as she ate handfuls of chips "yeah i know" Buttercup replied proudly as she beat up a few of Jokers goons. Bubbles hadn't even noticed the stuff the boys had added to the chips. She just absentmindedly shoved handfuls of the contaminated chips into her mouth while her full attention was on Buttercup's game.

As Buttercup played her game she felt Bubbles' belly start to press up against the back of her head "hey Chubbles back off a bit. You're coming too close." Buttercup said annoyed.

"I didn't moved." Bubbles said.

"You did. I suddenly feel your belly and... wow."

Bubbles looked and saw her belly stuck out a lot more then it did this morning.

"What's this. You don't gain so fast. Not even from junk food." Buttercup mumbled.

She took a good look at her sister and noticed she was fatter. Her belly stuck out more (about another 2-3 inches) and her thighs and butt were bigger and her arms slowly became a bit flabby and her cheeks slowly started to puff out and a second chin was appearing. Buttercup's eyes were so wide that they almost popped out of her head.

Bubbles looked at her newly added weight in awe "wow" she simply said and she began to slowly rub her large soft belly. After about a minute she stopped rubbing her belly and then sat down on the couch to watch TV while she continued eating the contaminated chips, completely unaware of what they were doing to her.

Buttercup however was trying to figure out how her sister managed to gain so much weight so quickly, she soon got her answer when she saw Bubbles eat the contaminated chips. With every mouthful of chips Bubbles ate Buttercup could see that Bubbles was very slowly getting fatter and fatter.

When Buttercup finally snapped out of her shock she saw Bubbles dump the last crumbs in the chip packet into her mouth, thanks to the Amplification Powder in the chips Bubbles had gained an amazing 17 pounds, normally that wouldn't be much but due to their small size it was very noticeable

"Bubbles what was in those chips?"

"I don't know but it tasted much better than usual" Bubbles said and licked her lips

Buttercup walked over to Bubbles and grabbed the empty chip packet, she then smelt the inside of it "hmm smells normal" she then daringly gave the inside of the packet a few big licks. To her it tasted a bit off like there was something that wouldn't normally be in it 'maybe I should tell Blossom or the Professor this' she thought and walked out of the room.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Blossom holding a clear plastic cup with a screw on shaker lid that had what looked like salt inside "what's that?" Buttercup asked

Blossom had a curious look on her face it "well it say's Amplification Powder on the side" she said as she showed it to Buttercup

"do you know what Amplification Powder is?" Buttercup asked Blossom just shook her head. They then heard footsteps enter the kitchen, they turned and saw their dad looking down at them smiling

"good morning girls did you have a nice sleep" he asked his daughter's then nodded

"hey dad do you know what this is?" Buttercup asked as she took the Amplification Powder from Blossom and gave it to her dad.

The Professor gave a surprised look when he saw what it was "where did you get this?" he asked

"I found it on the bench as I was making some breakfast for myself" Blossom replied

"so what does it do?" Buttercup asked

"you sprinkle a little on something and it increases its effect on the thing you've sprinkled it on for example if you mixed it in with gun powder or something it would be twice as explosive" the Professor said.

Buttercup got a curious look on her face "so what would happen if that stuff was mixed in with say a bag of chips" she asked,

the Professor got a thoughtful look on his face "hmm, well I guess that it would make the chips super fattening and possibly cause the consumer to put on weight almost instantly" he theorised.

Buttercup scowled at this she then noticed that one of the kitchen windows was broken, she then began putting the pieces together "some bastard snuck into our house last night and put that stuff in the bag of chips that Bubbles had this morning" Buttercup said while holding up the empty bag and pointed at the broken window.

The Professor and Blossom gasped at this which also made Blossom accidentally fire two crystals from her hand which both embedded in the floor "is she okay!" the Professor asked

"she seemed fine all she did was put on some weight that's all" Buttercup said before her dad and Blossom rushed into the other room. Buttercup gave a sigh and peered into the other room and saw Blossom and her dad all over Bubbles making sure she was okay, "I told them she was alright" she muttered and then began to make breakfast for herself. As she made breakfast for herself she notice her stomach felt a tiny bit different she looked down and her eyes widened slightly as she saw her stomach now had a bit of softness to it "oh my god I've gained weight" she said in surprise as she poked her stomach a few times, surprisingly she seemed rather calm "ah a bit of exercise and it'll be gone in no time" she said casually and continued making breakfast for herself.

In the living room

Bubbles was now getting nervous as Blossom and her dad constantly asked her questions while checking her to see if there was anything wrong with her body. After saying that she was fine for the tenth time Blossom and her dad let her be, as soon as they left the room Buttercup entered "maybe I shouldn't have said anything" she said as she went back to her game and continued playing it while Bubbles decided to get something else to eat. She then heaved herself up and off the couch as Blossom entered the room while holding a bowl of cereal for herself. Once Bubbles' feet were on the ground she gave a big stretch, which made her now really tight dress ride up a little to the point of exposing most of her belly and when she calmed down it stayed up. Blossom put her bowl cereal on the coffee table and stepped towards Bubbles, she then pulled her dress down and gave her a disapproving look.

Meanwhile

In an abandoned warehouse in the old run down part of Townsville the Rowdyruff Boys could be seen sleeping in their own king sized bed which were all stolen until the sun came in through the windows on the roof which woke them up one by one "morning guys" Boomer said happily and then gave a big stretch while his brother's looked at him in surprise. Boomer saw their looks and raised an eyebrow "what?" he asked

"yo Boomer what happened to ya?" Butch asked Boomer looked down and saw that he was much fatter than what he was yesterday.

"Huh? How did I put on this much weight" he asked as he looked at the new 18 pounds that had been added to his already plump body, Brick gave a groan of frustration as he realised what must have happened "you weren't using salt on your food last night you were drowning your food in the amplification powder we stole" he said

Boomer then slapped his stomach causing it to jiggle for about 3 seconds "cool" he said with a smile.


	8. A Day At The Pool pt1

The girls were now lazily sitting/lying on the couch while Bubbles constantly flipped through the channels, the Professor entered the room and saw his girl's sitting on the couch. Bubbles and Buttercup were staring at the TV with blank, half opened eyes while Blossom seemed distracted and had a concerned look on her face, he knew that she was still thinking about yesterday. He cleared his throat getting their attention "girl's it's a beautiful day, why not go out and do something" he said

"like what all of our friends are doing something" Buttercup started

"the police have been handling every single criminal in Townsville almost without breaking a sweat" Blossom continued

"and the Mayor has stopped calling us to open his pickle jars since he got a pickle jar opener" Bubbles finished.

The Professor could see their dilemma "well why don't you go to the new pool that opened up last week, it's a bit hot outside and you three love to go swimming and I've heard that they have massive waterslides?" he said the girls faces lit up at this and they zipped upstairs. They came back down about two minutes later wearing their bathers under their clothes and had a large bag filled with three towels and some clean underwear.

"Okay dad we're off" Blossom said

"okay, but be back before 6, or else" the Professor said sternly

"we will" they said in union

"good" he said he then gave them some money for admission and snacks "oh and Blossom Buttercup keep an eye on Bubbles and make sure she doesn't get into trouble" he said know Bubbles' curious side and the fact she couldn't swim very well despite the fact she could fly

"we will" Blossom and Buttercup said in union before they flew out the front door with Bubbles following behind them.

They soon arrived at the pool; the building was absolutely massive which left the girls in awe "wow I can't wait to see what the inside looks like" Bubbles said with her sisters agreeing as they floated down and landed at the front door. The three girl's walked in and paid the receptionist before entered the pool area, when they did their mouths opened in awe the swimming centre had five Olympic sized pools, three kiddie pools, six spas, two large wave pools, and multiple other pools that had slides ranging from little ones to giant ones that almost touched the ceiling which was five stories high.

The girls snapped out of it and headed over to the changing rooms, they took off their dresses and sandals so now they were only in their bikinis, Blossom looked at Bubbles and saw that her bikini now looked two sizes to small due to it looking a quite tight on her now larger frame. As they walked out of the changing room Blossom stopped Bubbles "Bubbles" she said and pointed at the changing room.

Bubbles looked at the door and knew what she was talking about "oh Blossom do I have to, I feel like such a baby" Bubbles protested but Blossom just gave her a hard stare. Bubbles gave a sigh of defeat and walked back into the changing room, she came back out about a minute later now wearing bright orange floaties "happy now" Bubbles said with a pout

"yes and if I catch you without them on you're in big trouble" Blossom finished sternly before both she and Buttercup went their separate ways leaving Bubbles by herself.

With Blossom

Blossom had now arrived at one of the Olympic sized pools that had a large plastic bridge like structure in the middle that that acted like a barrier of sorts that prevented kids from going into the deep end of the pool and a diving ramp. Because it was the weekend there were inflatable rings, structures, and toys in the shallow side of the pool that the kids could play with.

Blossom smiled brightly at this and dived in, it took her a few minutes to get used to the water's temperature but when she did she swam to the large inflatable structure and then hopped out of the pool and joined the line which was extremely short and within a minute it was her turn. She decided that it would be more fun to not use her powers, she went through a few short obstacles but when she came to the large dome bit of it she fell in the water as she tried to go around it.

When she came back up she heard a familiar laugh, but when she looked around she couldn't see the person she though it belonged to, she shrugged "must have been someone else" she said and she did back stroke over to an inflatable killer whale rider. She hopped on it and began riding it around the pool while laughing and over all having a great time, completely forgetting the whole incident yesterday.

With Buttercup

Buttercup was going on every slide in the whole building at least 6 times in a row she was now on the tallest one that almost touched the ceiling as she was about to enter waiting in line she saw that everyone above the age of 13 were groaning in pain while holding their stomachs. She grew concerned at this and decided to see what the problem was...after her turn. When she reached the entrance to the slide the man in charge of making sure everyone went down at a steady pace signalled her to go.

Meanwhile

At the bottom of the slide a familiar figure could be seen punching everyone above the age of 13 in the stomach as they came out of the slide, the figure saw Buttercup enter and grinned "oh this is going to be fun" he said as he reared his arm back.

Back with Buttercup

Buttercup was having the time of her life as she went down the slide, but when she exited she felt a horrible pain in her stomach before falling strait down into the water. When she came out she was both furious and in pain she then heard a familiar demented laugh followed by rapid footsteps. She looked around ready to kill but didn't find her target; she then hopped out of the pool and was so angry that the water on her turned to steam before she walked off to another pool to have fun in.

With Bubbles

Bubbles was now just about as mad as Buttercup, several kids had been teasing her about her floaties "you can take down a monster yet you need floaties to swim, what a baby" Mitch laughed out.

Bubbles was furious at this "oh yeah, I'll show you" she started as she took off her floaties "I'll swim all the way to the end and back" she said and she walked into the water (it's one of those pools that you can walk into instead of jumping off the edge into it).

She kept walking until it was up to her shoulders she took a few nervous breaths before she leapt forward and started to dogpaddle to the end, but when she was just beyond half way there she heard sirens go off and then realised what type of pool she was in as the water started to get rougher, she was in a wave pool.

She began panicking and started thrashing about, she would have just flown out but unfortunately for her whenever she was at least half submerged in water she would lose her powers, the Professor had theorised that because Bubbles' main element was sugar it like her powers basically dissolved in water so every time she had a bath she'd ether have to have half a cup of sugar or a lot of sweets which would give her powers back, so without something to hold onto or something to keep her afloat she was about as buoyant as a brick. As she sank while being pushed around by the pumped water of the wave making machine she began thinking that she was going to die all because she had let the teasing get to her. Bubbles couldn't hold her breath any longer let out a massive bubble of air before she felt a rush and the next thing she knew she was now floating above the water with someone holding her from behind. She began taking a few deep breaths to get her oxygen back as whoever was holding her began moving over to the eating area.

When her feat were safely on the ground she gave a sigh of relief and turned around expecting to see one of her sisters, but when she saw who had saved her from drowning she almost had a heart attack...


	9. A Day At The Pool pt2

"B...Boomer!" she said with shock clearly in her voice

"hey Bubbs, are you okay?" he asked in a true concerned voice which completely surprised her

"I am now, but why did you save me? you could have just left me there to die" she asked

"don't know myself, I just saw that you were in trouble and without thinking I dove in and pulled you out" he replied.

Bubbles smiled and then without even thinking she wrapped her arms around him, surprised at how soft he was, and gave him a tight hug "thank you" she said and gave him a kiss on his slightly chubby cheek.

Boomer was taken aback by this and had a faint blush on his cheeks "uh you're welcome?" he said as he gave her a light hug back before they let go of each other

"so what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked

"well it was hot outside so Brick suggested we go here to cool off and have fun" Boomer replied

"that's almost the exact same reason why my sister's and I are here" Bubbles said in a slightly surprised tone. She then began looking up and down Boomer's body, because he was only wearing board shorts she could now see that his body was just about as big as hers only his soft bulging belly stuck out about an inch more than hers, but what really got her attention was that he didn't have a single cut or graze on him.

"how are you completely healed?" she asked

"Butch took us to Him who used his powers to heal us" Boomer explained

"that's good" Bubbles said with a smile which then turned into a grin "I see that you've been eating a lot lately" Bubbles said and gave Boomer's belly a light poke

"well I would be thinner but because I covered the food I took from your fridge with the remaining amplification powder, which I thought was salt, I put on about 10 pounds" Boomer said not even realising what he just said

"you were the ones that broke into our house and put that stuff in my chips" Bubbles said in disbelief

"oops" Boomer said while slapping his hands over his mouth

Bubbles rolled her eyes in annoyance "well seeing as how I like my new weight and you saved me from drowning I'll let you off" she said and then gave a giggle.

Boomer for once had a look of shame on his face "I'm sorry" he said

Bubbles smiled at this "that's okay" Bubbles said and she gave him a hug

"so would you like to do something together?" Boomer asked randomly

"like what?" Bubbles asked

Boomer looked around "oh lets go in the spa!" he suggested as he pointed to an empty one and the next thing Bubbles knew she was in the spa. Bubbles had decided to sit on one of the steps so she could both enjoy the warm water and not worry about being completely out of her depth.

After half an hour Boomer was starting to get board, but then an idea came to him as he saw Bubbles' relaxed face "hey Bubbles" he started, getting her attention "do you want me to teach you how to swim properly?" he asked.

Bubbles was surprised at this "why would you want to teach me how to swim properly?" she asked

"so you don't drown the next time you're in water without floaties" Boomer replied casually.

Bubbles thought about it for a bit and smiled "okay then let's go to one of the big pools" she said in her usual bubbly voice, they then got out of the spa and walked towards one of the Olympic sized pools with Bubbles holding Boomer's hand.

Bubbles had found her floaties and had put them back on before hopping in the pool with Boomer following her "okay Bubbles are you ready to learn?" Boomer asked, Bubbles nodded, "good, okay then hold on to the side of the pool and let your legs float out behind you" Boomer instructed to which Bubbles did. Once her legs had just broken the surface of the water he grabbed her arms, pulled her away from the edge and turned her around, he could feel her tense up and saw her legs sink down "just relax Bubbs, think of happy things" he said comfortingly. Bubbles took a deep breath and began thinking about Bunnies and Ponies, as she did her legs floated back up and broke the surface of the water.

Boomer couldn't help but smile a bit "okay now I want you to kick your legs but keep them straight as you do" he said Bubbles began kicking her legs like Boomer said, as she was kicking Boomer began taking off her floaties while keeping one hand under her chin to keep her head above the water.

Bubbles started to get nervous at this "what are you doing?" she asked while still kicking

"I want you to now bring your right arm out in front of you" he started as she did what he said, "then push your arm through the water like this until it's at your side" he said as he did the motion with his free arm and Bubbles copied the motion.

"okay now do the same with the other arm" Boomer said to which Bubbles did good now do it with both arms but one at a time he said, it took her a few times but she managed to get a rhythm going. "okay Bubbles this is the last bit, I want you to do what I've told you but only this time I'm not going to hold you" he said

"but I'll sink" she said as she started to get nervous

"no you won't remember relax, kick, paddle and with each 5 paddles put your head to the side and take a breath" Boomer said Bubbles nodded and calmed herself down.

Boomer saw that she was relaxed enough and removed his hand from her chin let her try what he had taught her at first she sunk like a rock and Boomer pulled her back up but she was determined and after 10 tries she was finally able to swim from one side of the pool to the other (width). Bubbles did 10 more laps before she stopped in front of Boomer "that was excellent Bubbles, with a few more lessons you may be as good as me" he said smiling

"thank you so much Boomer" Bubbles said happily and she gave him a big hug they then heard someone clear their throat. They both looked and saw Buttercup with a horrific scowl

"get away from my sister right now blondie" Buttercup said angrily

"why, I haven't done anything wrong" Boomer said

Buttercup stomped up to the edge and pulled him out of the water by his hair "ow, ow" Boomer said Buttercup then moved him towards her until they were face to face "because I said so!" she yelled and she punched him in the face. There was a loud ripping sound and Boomer flew across the pool and landed in the deep end making a huge splash, Buttercup looked at her hand and saw that she was holding a large tuff of sandy blonde hair.

She grinned as she let it go in the pool while Bubbles hopped out of the pool "are you okay Bubbles, did he hurt you?" she asked, Bubbles ignored her question and turned to where Boomer had landed in the pool and saw him now getting out. When he turned to look at them, Buttercup's grin got bigger as she saw blood coming out of his mouth while he holding one of his teeth in his hand he gave her a horrible scowl and walked off.

Buttercup's grin turned into a smile "don't worry Bubbles he won't..." but she was cut off as she got a hot stinging sensation in her right cheek, she looked at Bubbles with a surprised look as Bubbles gave her the most furious look she had ever given her. Buttercup returned the look "why did you slap me?" she asked angrily

"because you hurt Boomer who was being extremely nice to me!" Bubbles yelled at her

"what are you talking about since when has a Rowdyruff ever been nice to us?" Buttercup yelled back while crossing her arms.

Bubbles took a deep breath and sighed trying to calm herself "he saved me from drowning and taught me how to swim properly" she said calmly

Buttercup's eyes widened at this "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DROWNING!" She yelled

Bubbles looked down with an ashamed look "I wanted to prove that I could swim without my floaties but when the waves started I panicked and went under but thankfully Boomer flew in and saved me and after that like I said he taught me how to swim properly" Bubbles said she then dove into the water and swam from one side to the other to prove her point before hopping back out. Buttercup was now starting to feel bad for what she did to Boomer but she wouldn't admit it out loud she was then grabbed roughly by the front of her bikini top and pulled face to face with Bubbles "you are going to find Boomer and apologise to him now or so help me I will put you through so much pain you'll wish for death, got it!" Bubbles threatened Buttercup's only response was a rapid nod before she went to find Boomer.


	10. A Day At The Pool pt3

After a lot of searching Buttercup finally found Boomer he was sitting at a table in the eating area with his brother's Buttercup could tell that Boomer had been crying due to his eyes being red and puffy and he now had a paper towel over the place where his tooth had been knocked out. When she saw this she felt really bad for what she did to Boomer she then felt someone nudge her from behind she turned and saw Bubbles with the scowl still on her face Buttercup gulped and walked up to them.

She cleared her throat getting the boys attention, when they saw her and her sisters they instantly got angry, Butch stomped over to Buttercup, leaving holes in the ground and causing the whole building to shake before roughly grabbing the front of her bikini top just like Bubbles had "why the hell did you hurt our brother, what did he do to you?" Butch asked while shaking her.

Buttercup looked towards Boomer "I'm sorry for hitting you I just I thought you were hurting or teasing Bubbles" she said

Brick got even angrier at this "you expect him to forgive-"

"that's okay Buttercup, just don't do it again" Boomer interrupted

Bubbles smiled at this while Brick and Butch gave him shocked looks "how can you just forgive her like that!" Brick exclaimed

"yeah she knocked one of your teeth out" Butch said

"first off Butch can you let go of Buttercup" Butch then reluctantly let go "and second I don't want this day to be ruined by fighting so can we just call a truce for the day and enjoy ourselves?" Boomer asked.

Just as Brick and Butch could make a decision their eyes widened and they began shaking in fright as Blossom walked up to them, just as Blossom arrived both Brick and Butch ran away so fast that all the water on then came off of them and retained their forms before falling to the ground. Boomer however was too scared by Blossom to move "please don't kill me" he said quietly while shaking, hearing this made Blossom feel horrible, she then wrapped her arms tightly around him in a big hug while spewing thousands of apologies "I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did to you yesterday, I was a complete monster with the things I did to you please, please forgive me!" she said as tears poured out of her eyes.

Boomer (who had tensed up when Blossom hugged him) was now confused, yesterday she had almost killed him and his brothers but now here she was hugging him while crying and apologising constantly "you're not tricking me so that you can capture me and kill me and my brother's are you?" he asked

this made Blossom feel even worse "no Boomer I'm not tricking you and I'm never ever going to use my crystal power's on you or your brother's ever again" she said as she broke the hug up.

Boomer gave a big happy smile at this "okay I forgive you" he said and he gave her a big bear hug.

When they broke up Blossom got a questioning look on her face "what happened to your teeth?" She asked and Boomer explained what happened, when he finished Blossom turned to her sisters and gave them a slight scolding before turning back to Boomer "do you know where your brothers ran off to?" she asked, Boomer just shook his head "well then let's go find the knuckle heads" Buttercup said and they walked off.

After 10 minutes of searching they finally found Brick and Butch sitting on a bench with worried looks on their faces "we have to go back for dumb-dumb" Brick said

"but what about pink eye, she'll probably want to finish us off" Butch said in a worried tone while remembering the chainsaw that had repeatedly sliced his back.

"I know but he's our brother we have to at least see if he's alive" Brick said and then shivered as he remembered feeling the cold crystals piercing through his body.

Brick then decided we're going to get him he said and as soon as he stood up he came face to face with Blossom and gulped "l-look pinkie just give us our brother back and no-" but he was cut off as Blossom quickly pulled him and Butch into a big hug while again spewing a thousand apologies and crying as well. Brick and Butch weren't expecting this by a long shot.

once Blossom stopped she let go of the two boys who had looks of confusion on their faces "so you still don't want to rip us to shreds?" Butch asked, Blossom shook her head "no I don't" she said

"I'll only forgive you if you never use your crystal power's on us again" Brick said sternly

"don't worry I'm only going to use my crystal power's on monsters and for defence" Blossom said

"then I forgive you" Brick said "me too" Butch added.

Blossom then looked at Brick in the eyes "but still is there anything I can do to make up for what I did?" Blossom asked

"well me and my brother's were about to call a truce for the day" Brick said

"okay then truce" Blossom said and she and her sisters extended their hands out to shake hands with their counterparts.

Brick looked at his counterparts hand with an unsure look on his face "I hope you haven't booby trapped your hand with a spike or something" Brick said as he slowly extended his hand out "no I promise that will not do that" Blossom said Brick then looked at his brothers and nodded before they shook their counterparts hands "wanna go to the area with the inflatable toys?" Brick asked Blossom casually as he let go of her hand, Blossom nodded and the two walked off.

"Wanna go on the slides?" Butch asked "sure, last one there's a reject" Buttercup said and she ran off with Butch following her, so now it was just Boomer and Bubbles.

Bubbles gave Boomer a concerned look "does your mouth still hurt?" she asked "yeah, but thankfully it was a loose tooth" Boomer said happy that there wasn't a fight or anything "would you like to go back in the spa?" Boomer asked "actually I'd like to get something to eat first" Bubbles said "sounds good to me" Boomer said and they went to get stuff to eat.

As they waited in line Boomer went back to the changing rooms to get some money that he and his brother's had brought with them, once Boomer returned it was their turn to get served. A very busty blonde haired girl who looked like she was in her early 20's looked down at the two chubby blondes and smiled "hello Bubbles what can I get for you and your cute friend?" she asked not knowing who Bubbles' friend was.

Boomer was the first to speak "we'll get two of everything" he said with a big smile and put a large wad of money on the counter surprising both Bubbles and the cashier, the cashier shrugged "you're the boss" she said and went to get the stuff for them. while she was getting their food Bubbles looked at Boomer "where did you get that wad of money?" she asked suspiciously "Mojo made a machine that makes exact copies of anything you put into it which we borrowed and use to make money so we can buy stuff" Boomer explained "then why were you stealing stuff the other day?" she asked "because Brick said it would be fun" Boomer replied as the cashier handed them a large tray each that was stacked high with food. Bubbles and Boomer immediately began drooling at the sight of all of the mouth watering food they then walked back over to the table that Boomer and his brother's had been sitting at and once they were seated they began stuffing their faces


	11. A Day At The Pool pt4

Brick and Blossom were now trying the obstacle course again, Blossom could tell that Brick was nervous/scared that she would use her new powers on him even though they had called a truce, Brick had fallen into the water when he tried to go around the dome on the obstacle course, he then saw that Blossom had reached the dome as well but she decided to cheat and she flew over it and landed on the other side and then completed the course. Once she was in the water she swam over to him and looked him straight in the eyes "Brick, I can understand that your scared of me, heck I'm surprised that you and your brothers didn't leave when you found out that me and my sisters were here" she then put her fingerless hands on his shoulders "but please believe me when I say I'm never going to use my crystal powers on you or your brothers ever again, please" Blossom said in an almost desperate voice.

Brick had an unsure look on his face 'how do I know that she's not lying to me' he thought to himself, he then saw some tears start to form in her eyes 'whoa, is she crying! I guess she's telling the truth' he thought, he then smiled "okay I believe you" he said, Blossom then got a relieved look on her face and gave him a big hug. When she let go of him he swam over to an inflatable killer whale rider and got on it "hop on" he said Blossom then floated out of the water and sat behind Brick and then wrapped her arms around his waist surprising him but he just ignored it, he then began to use his flying abilities to move the rider around the pool, much to Blossom's enjoyment.

With Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup and Butch were now going down the biggest slide in the entire pool together, Butch was sitting behind Buttercup and had his arms around her waist, normally she would be disgusted that Butch was holding her but she was having too much fun to care. When the two kids came out of the slide they flew through the air (due to their velocity) and landed in the pool making a huge splash. Butch saw that Buttercup's head was already above the water so he decided to have a bit of fun, because Buttercup was facing the other way she didn't see Butch emerge from the water and swim up behind her until it was too late.

Everyone was now looking at Buttercup as she began laughing hysterically, Butch was now constantly tickling Buttercup in all of her most ticklish places. Buttercup looked down and saw fingerless hands constantly tickling her "Butch if you don't stop this right now I'm going to kill you" she threatened

"like to see you try" he said and continued tickling her.

Butch continued tickling Buttercup until his arms started to get tired, the second he stopped tickling her she turned around and began tickling him "payback!" she said and she began tickling him harder.

Back with Bubbles and Boomer

The two blondes were now leaning back in their chairs while rubbing their overstuffed stomach's, Bubbles let out a very loud unladylike belch which relieved some of the pressure in her belly "that was great" she said happily and she licked the crumbs off of her face.

Boomer also gave a large belch followed by a content sigh "I think I ate too much" he said and continued rubbing his belly

"yeah same here" Bubbles said while also rubbing her belly.

After a few more belches and burps Boomer looked to the side and smiled "hey Bubbles do you want to go back in the spa?" he asked Bubbles nodded and soon the two were in the spa with the bubbles now on.

Half an hour later

Both Boomer and Bubbles were snapped out of their relaxed states when they heard people enter the spa, they both opened their eyes and saw their siblings now in the spa with them "ah this feels great" Butch said as he stretched out and began enjoying the relaxing warmth of the spa.

"So have you guys been having fun?" Bubbles asked

"tons" they all said in union "so what have you two been up to?" Blossom asked Boomer and Bubbles only replied by floating up and showing them their bloated bellies before floating back down into the water

"what have you two been eating?" Brick asked

"one of every food available at the eating area" Boomer replied Brick and Blossom were too shocked at their sibling's new bellies to say anything so they decided to just leave it for now.

Later

Thanks to the truce, the six super powered kids had more fun than they ever would have had by themselves, but unfortunately all fun things must come to an end as the pool began to close for the day. After getting changed the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys met up out the front "well that was a fun day" Blossom said

"yeah it was" Brick replied there was an awkward pause

"guys do you want to make a full on truce because you all have to agree we had a great time together" Blossom said with the other's agreeing "so why don't we just become friends instead?" she suggested, the other's looked at each other and nodded "friends" they all said in union

"would you guys like to come over to our house tomorrow at say 11?" Bubbles suggested

"sure we'll be there" Brick said and then he and his brother's flew off towards their home while the girls did the same.

Meanwhile

In the bushes that surrounded the pool a familiar figure could be seen "those little brats how dare they become friends with our sworn enemies, of which I mean that their opinions on each other have change so they no longer think about bad things of each other curses they have become friends instead of continuing to be enemies, I think it's time for I Mojo Jojo to start putting my ultimate plan into action that will once and for all destroy the Powerpuff Girls" Mojo said and he began heading towards his observatory.

Later

The Powerpuff girls were now having dinner while telling the Professor about the fun day they had as well as the fact that they were now friends with the Rowdyruff Boys "well I think it's great that you're friends with them because you have to admit if they were smarter they could destroy you" the Professor said

"WHAT! Why would you-" Buttercup started but was cut off by Blossom "dad's right Buttercup, you can deny it as much as you want but I'll admit that they are and always will be stronger than us, but because they used to just charge head on into our fight's without thinking it through that's why we tie all the time" Blossom explained but Buttercup wasn't willing to admit that she was right anytime soon

Once they had finished dinner Bubbles smiled and gave a slight groan "I'm full" she said and gave a slight burp "thanks for dinner dad that was great!" she said as she got up from the table and went to the living room.

Blossom got a concerned look as she saw most of Bubbles' body jiggle as she walked away "dad I think you should stop giving Bubbles seconds and thirds at dinner" she said

"yes I've noticed that she's been eating a lot lately" he said

"she's also put on quite a bit of weight lately, but she says she likes it do you think that you could talk some sense into her and get her to go on a diet so she can shed some of that weight?" Blossom asked as sweetly as she could

The Professor got a thoughtful look on his face "hmm...I'm not quite sure" he said "why aren't you sure?" Blossom asked "well, she seems to enjoy it, and she seems to be doing just fine" the Professor said.

"But it isn't right..." Blossom protested "how so?" the Professor asked "have you ever heard of a fat super hero?" Blossom said "well, not until Bubbles began gaining weight" the Professor said "exactly!" Blossom exclaimed "and?" the Professor asked "and what?" Blossom asked back

"what difference does it make?" the Professor asked. "She shouldn't be fat" Blossom said "all a matter of opinion. Besides, if she likes the gain, let her enjoy it. I understand your concern, but it's her choice. You have to understand, you can lead a kid to a box of crayons, but you can't make him draw if he doesn't want to" the Professor finished, Blossom just sighed "I suppose you're right..." she admitted in defeat and walked away but she still didn't want Bubbles to gain any more weight than she currently had.


	12. The Birth of a New Evil

During the past week the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had hung out/played with each other every day after the girls had finished kindergarten for the day, the girls had also convinced the boys to go to kindergarten with them and they would be starting next week. The girls also realised that the boys weren't really as bad as they seemed in the past and could actually be really nice and well behaved when they wanted to be though they still had the personality of an average teenager as well as the 'we're superior to you' attitude only now they meant it in friendly terms.

It was now midnight and everything in Townsville was peacefully quiet and completely normal... except for a shadow lurking around the side of Townsville Police Station followed by a familiar laugh "soon I Mojo Jojo will have the very object I desire by which I mean that the object of which I am currently searching for shall be in my possession and thus no one else's" Mojo rambled.

He then held up a ray gun that had a clear tube connecting from the back of it to a large glass container filled with a green liquid that was strapped to his back "now using this ray gun that fires a highly corrosive acid I shall be able to enter without making a sound" he said and he fired the acid at the wall and within seconds the acid had completely melted away the wall without making a sound. Mojo then walked in and looked around the room, the room was filled with lockers, he pulled a pair of weird looking goggles out of his vest at put them on.

The goggles were special X-ray goggles that allowed him to see through anything, depending on what setting he had it on, he began walking around the room while searching all of the lockers in the room. He continued searching until he stopped in front of a locker, a huge evil smile was now plastered on his face as he held up his acid gun he changed the setting and when he fired a small thin stream of acid came out and hit the lock on the locker, melting it away. Mojo then turned the small handle on it and opened it up; inside he saw various inventions and gadgets that he had made in the past but one thing in the locker stood out the most it was a large brown bag that had Mojo #64 on it.

Mojo's smile grew bigger as he grabbed the bag, "perfect with this I shall be able to defeat the Powerpuff Girls once and for all" he said proudly as he took the goggles off, just he was about to leave something else in the locker caught his attention "ooh amplification powder this will make my food taste even better by using it in extremely small doses" as he grabbed it and then left. Once he was outside he walked over to a craft that consisted of a glass-and-metal slightly stretched out bubble with holes cut in the metal part it for his arms and legs and a propeller on top of the glass bit that keeps him aloft. He then hoped in the metal bit (with his arms and legs going through the holes) and then the glass bit closed on top of him, he then grabbed the bag and the glass container of amplification powder as the propeller on top started and he flew off towards Pokey Oakes.

Mojo had now arrived at the place that had exactly what he needed "ah the Powerpuff Girls house the only place that has the largest supply of Chemical X of which I need to complete my perfect plan" he said, he then hopped out of the craft and walked over to the side of the house that had the only window that let sunlight into the Professor's lab. When he arrived at the window he peered in and saw that the lights were off which meant no one was in there "oh this is too easy" he said he then opened the window and quietly snuck in.

Once he was inside he walked over to a large metal cabinet that was covered in chains with a massive lock on it, Mojo held up his acid gun and changed it to a higher setting and then fired it at the lock which completely melted it away within 10 seconds. Once the lock was gone the chains dropped to the floor and Mojo opened the doors to reveal six shelves that had 12 beakers of Chemical X on them, "hmm better take just one" he said before grabbing one off of the shelf and closing the doors he then opened up the window and put the beaker of Chemical X outside before climbing out the window. Once he was outside he grabbed the beaker of chemical X and walked back over to his craft, he then got in with the glass dome closing over him, he grabbed the bag and the amplification powder in one hand and the chemical X in the other and then flew off.

As Mojo was heading back towards his observatory he passed over Townsville dump "once I add these together I'll have three unstoppable killing machines" he said and laughed without noticing that he was headed for a crane arm. "Absolutely nothing can stop me now" 'bang!' Mojo flew straight into the side of a crane arm "except that" he said, he then saw that he had dropped the bag, the amplification powder and the beaker of chemical X and they were now falling towards the ground. Mojo gasped at this "please don't break, please don't break" he pleaded, not realising that he could just fly down and get them, luckily the beaker and glass container landed on the bag so they didn't break.

"phew, thank god" he said 'SLAM' unfortunately the bag, the amplification powder and the beaker had landed in the car compacter and were crushed, as soon as the slab of metal went up there was a large explosion that caused Mojo's craft to crash followed by a bright flash of light. As Mojo stood he groaning in pain a bit from the crash but he quickly got over it he then looked straight ahead smirked, now standing in front of him were three boy's that looked sort of like the Rowdyruff Boys only with some differences, they had the same hairstyles that they had when they were first made by Mojo only slightly messy, their irises were darker versions of the original Rowdyruff Boys signature eye colours, and the shirt's they were wearing were ripped here and there as well as sleeveless revealing that their muscles were more defined than the Rowdyruff Boys. Mojo was slightly puzzled at the three boys appearance but he pushed the thought aside for later he then pulled the three boys into a hug and smiled happily "ah my perfect children" he said before the three boys forced themselves out of his embrace.

"Back off creepazoid" the one that looked like Brick said with the other two scowling at Mojo "now, now children don't be rude" Mojo said "hey we ain't no babies" the one that looked like Butch said "we're the Brawnybuff Boys" they said in union

"Bause" the one that looked like Brick said

"Biff" the one that looked like Butch said

"Budder" the one that looked like Boomer said

While the boys introduced themselves Mojo was starting to figure out why the three boys were different 'perhaps the amplification powder mixed in with the original ingredients thus resulting in stronger little boys!' he thought "come my sons let's go back to my place so that we can plan on how to..." but he was cut off "destroy those stupid Powerpuff Girls!" Bause said angrily with his brothers nodding in agreement

"how do you know about the Powerpuff Girls?" Mojo asked Bause paused at this

"I don't know for some reason it feels like they did something to me which is why I want to destroy them even more especially the pink eyed one" he said with his brothers agreeing with him

"take me back to my place and I'll explain" Mojo said, the boys nodded, Budder then grabbed Mojo and they began heading towards Mojo's observatory.

An hour later

Mojo had now finished explaining about the original Rowdyruff Boys as well as giving the Brawnybuff Boys an even bigger reason to destroy the Powerpuff Girls; he said that they called them weak. Bause had a thoughtful look on his face "so once we destroy the Powerpuff girl's do you want us to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys as well?" he asked

"yes because they have now become friends with the Powerpuff Girls they are traitors and there for should be destroyed along with the Powerpuff Girls" Mojo replied

"well in that case we'd better get a good night's sleep" Biff said "and for that to happen we need to get rid of anything that'll make a noise" Budder added and then the three boys advanced on Mojo.

The Brawnybuff Boys beat up Mojo a bit and then Bause finished it with a swift kick that sent Mojo flying out of his observatory and crashing into Townsville Prison in an empty cell. The Brawnybuff Boys gave a group high five at what they just did "come on boys let's make this place home" Bause said, Biff and Budder nodded and began zipping around the room making it into a mess as well as turning the heaters on due to it being freezing in Mojo's observatory.


	13. Breakfast Time

The Powerpuff Girls could be seen sleeping peacefully in their bed, Bubbles now taking up more room than she used to, the three girls were soon woken up by their dad calling out "girls, breakfast!" Bubbles was now wide awake at the sound of breakfast and had zipped out of bed so fast that she knocked Buttercup out of bed. Blossom slowly got out of bed and saw Buttercup stand up while rubbing her head "how can blubberella be so big and quick?" she groaned out as she and Blossom headed downstairs. When they entered the kitchen they saw Bubbles full on pigging out while their dad was eating like a person Blossom and Buttercup sat down at the table and found out that their dad had made chocolate chip pancakes for them while he just had a bowl of cereal.

When Buttercup looked down at her breakfast she got an uneasy look on her face as the chocolate chips rearranged themselves into a scowl before hissing at her 'god dad makes the worst food, but I guess they can't be that bad if Bubbles is eating them' she thought to herself as she saw a pancake try to escape Bubbles' plate but she stabbed it with her fork and took a large bite out of it making it give a small screech before going limp. Buttercup saw that Blossom was possibly having the same thought 'oh well over the lips and passed the gums...look out stomach, here it comes' she thought and she too took a massive bite out of her pancake and began to eat like a normal person.

Soon all of the pancakes had been finished, Bubbles gave a loud burp followed by a cute 'excuse me' before she looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9:30 "the boys are going to be here in an hour and a half" Bubbles said as she got up "thanks for breakfast dad" she said with a cheery smile and she walked off to get dressed

"oh yeah I forgot that those dorks were coming over today" Buttercup said

"I think it's great that you and the boys have decided to stop fighting and become friends" the Professor said happily

"yeah I mean in a few years from now if we were still enemies they could possibly kill us" Blossom stated

"Blossom do you truly have that little faith in our powers?" Buttercup asked

"it's not faith its logic no matter what they will always be stronger than us" Blossom stated firmly Buttercup grumbled something about Butch being weaker than her as she walked off to get dressed. Blossom turned back to her dad "thanks for breakfast dad, you should make chocolate chip pancakes more often they're my favourite" Blossom said happily and licked her lips

the Professor chuckled at this "that's something I would expect from Bubbles" he said Blossom smiled sheepishly at this and walked off to get dressed.

Meanwhile

The Rowdyruff Boys had woken up as well only they had gotten washed and dressed first because they were going out to eat this morning Brick stuffed several wads of money into his pockets and then turned to his brothers "okay boys to McDonalds" Brick said with his brothers nodding in agreement and they flew off towards the closest McDonalds. When they arrived they saw that they were the only ones there "huh? Must be a slow day" Brick said with his brothers agreeing "okay you guys grab a set and I'll order" Brick said

"I want hot cakes with butter and syrup as well as a bacon and egg McMuffin" Butch said while twitching a bit

"I know what to get" Brick said in an annoyed tone and then walked over to the counter and then floated up so that he was eye level with the cashier.

The cashier smiled at him "hello Brick the usual?" she asked she was one of the very few people in Townsville who didn't fear the Rowdyruff Boys in the least as well as the two employees working in the kitchen at the moment

"hey Rebecca, the usual for me and Butch but I'm now guessing for Boomer give him 2 of everything" Brick said surprising Rebecca

"are you sure?" she asked

"I think that massive belly of his says it all" Brick said as he pointed to Boomer. During the past week Boomer had packed on a lot of pounds due to hanging around with Bubbles all week and eating large amounts of food with her, his arms now had about 2 inches of fat covering them and about 3 inches of fat covering his legs, his cheeks were now chubbier, he had a developing double chin, and his butt was larger than it had been before, but most of the weight he had gained had accumulated on his torso giving him a roundish shape with a large belly that stuck out 7 inches in front of him.

Rebecca was surprised at this and gave Brick a curious look "where did all of that come from?" she asked

"he's been eating a lot more than usual for some reason and that's the result" Brick said as a girl placed a tray with Butch's food on it next to him Brick then grabbed the tray and floated over to his brothers, he put the tray in front of Butch and then floated back over to the counter.

Once he reached the counter he pulled out 10 wads of hundred dollar notes and placed them on the counter "whatever's left over you Emily and Donna can share" Brick said smiling and his meal was place in front of him

"I'll have Emily bring Boomer's food out to him" Rebecca said and Brick grabbed his tray and floated over to his table.

Boomer's stomach wouldn't stop growling and watching his brothers eat wasn't helping much ether, just as Boomer was about to complain two tray's piled high with food were placed in front of him "is this my food?" Boomer asked almost drooling

"no, of course not" Emily replied. "It's only half of it, we're still making the other half, so hold on tight" she finished and walked back to the kitchen.

Boomer dug straight in to his food, not even bothering to use a knife and fork he just ate it all with his bare hands.

Butch was now giving Brick a questioning look "why did you get him so much food, are you trying to make him fatter?" Butch asked

"no I just like seeing him happy" Brick replied Butch looked at Boomer and it was true despite the fact he was eating like a rabid jackal he looked happy "last night I remembered all of the bad stuff we did to him and for some reason I felt really sad... once he finish's gorging I'll tell him I'm sorry" Brick said

"are you okay Brick? Because I don't think I've ever seen you like this" Butch said

"yeah I don't really know...maybe some of Blossom's goodness has rubbed off on me" Brick said with a small smile.

Elsewhere

The Brawnybuff Boys had gone to another McDonalds and were now gorging and destroying everything in sight, once they were full they floated out of the McDonalds "may I do the honours?" Budder asked, his brother's nodded and he fired a single energy blast into the half destroyed McDonalds that blew it to kingdom come. The three boys laughed before firing energy blasts in all directions that completely destroyed the surrounding buildings, Bause then took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. His breath travelled down the street like a hurricane that over turned cars tore trees out of the ground and toppled the large building at the end of the street which caused a domino effect with the buildings behind it "ah nothing like destruction to make you feel alive" Bause said with his brother's agreeing.

Back with the Powerpuff Girls

It was now 10:45 and the girls were now waiting for the boys to show up, as they were waiting the hotline rang Blossom was naturally the first one to answer it "what's the trouble Mayor?" she asked

"Blossom you and your sisters had better get down here quick the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city!" he said

"WHAT! Don't worry Mayor we'll be right there" Blossom said and she hung up

"what's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"the boys are destroying the city" Blossom said

"grr I knew that those dork's couldn't stay good" Buttercup said angrily

"come on girls lets go and before we fight them we try and persuade them to stop and don't attack them unless they attack you first" Blossom said, the last part being mainly directed towards Buttercup, the girls nodded and flew off while Bubbles hoped that she wouldn't have to fight Boomer.


	14. It Begins

The Brawnybuff Boys laughed as they saw people run in terror as they kept destroying the town, Biff and Budder were standing next to each other and both fired an energy beam each that fused together to make a large corkscrew beam that ploughed through several buildings before blowing up a gas station. Bause raised his hand up and fired an energy blast that blew up a truck full of petrol causing a massive explosion and black smoke to fill the air.

The Powerpuff Girls saw all of the destruction that the boys had caused "they had better have a very good reason for doing this" Blossom said sternly, they then saw several explosions and then flew down and lands on the street behind the boys "okay boys stop what you're doing right now and leave before this gets ugly" Blossom said

"you talkin' to me?" Bause asked as he and his brother's turned around

"wow what happened to you, you all look stronger and how did Boomer lose all of that weight?" Buttercup asked

"you must be mistaking us for the original Rowdyruff Boys were the new and improved version of them" Budder said with an evil grin

"then who are you?" Bubbles asked

"we're the Brawnybuff Boys" they said in union

"Bause" the one that looked like Brick said

"Biff" the one that looked like Butch said

"Budder" the one that looked like Boomer said

"We're here to pay you back for killing us" Biff said angrily

"what are you talking about we haven't even met you until just now" Buttercup said

"well maybe not this version of us but you killed our original selves" Bause said

"ha your appearance maybe different but I bet that your just as stupid as the Rowdyruff Boys" Buttercup taunted. Bause looked at his eager brother's and nodded and in the blink of an eye the three boys hit the girls.

Biff punched Buttercup in the side of her face, sending her flying to the left and into a building.

Budder kneed Bubbles in the stomach which sent her flying back into a truck full of fruit.

And finally Bause went straight past Blossom and kicked her in the back which sent her flying forwards and split a truck full of gas in half as well as causing it to explode.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

Boomer leaned back in his chair, after every last piece of fast food was in his gut, which was now the size of a small beach ball and stretched his sweat shirt to its maximum. Brick and Butch stared in wonder of Boomer's belly, which expanded and contracted every time he breathed. "Dear god Boomer how did you eat so much?" Butch asked

"I was hungry, but I think I ate too much" he said and he rubbed his big belly.

Brick looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 10:55 "come on dudes lets go" Brick said as he got out of his seat followed by Butch and then Boomer, they said goodbye to the girls and left.

Back with the Powerpuff Girls

The girls were getting the living snot beaten out of them throughout the whole 10 minutes they had been fighting they hadn't even come close to landing a hit on the Brawnybuff Boys. The boys clearly out classed the girls in every way, they were faster, stronger, and smarter and the worst part was the boys hadn't even come close to breaking a sweat against the girls. At the rate the girls were going they'd be dead in another 2 minutes.

With Blossom

Blossom was badly beaten up but surprisingly not as much as her sisters "I must admit pinkie you seem to be more durable than your sisters but don't let that go to your head because you're still nothing compared to me" Bause said before he charged at Blossom with his left arm reared back. Blossom crossed her arms in front of herself and used her crystal power's to make a shield, Bause then punched the shield with such force that it cause the shield to crack and sent Blossom skidding back about 100 meters before she managed to stop herself.

As soon as she stopped Bause began delivering a barrage of punches right in the centre of the crack he made on Blossom's crystal shield which caused more cracks to appear on it, he then reared his left arm back again only now it was glowing red, he then swung his arm up and both shattered Blossoms crystal shield and gave her a hard uppercut that sent her flying up into the air. Blossom managed to stop herself from going up any higher and turned to look down at Bause "alright smart guy tell me what you think of this" she said she then aimed both of her hand at him "crystal storm" she said and thousands of small but extremely sharp crystals came out of her hands.

Bause gave a slight chuckle at this "is that the best you've got?" he muttered before he took a deep breath and blew a powerful gust of air that sent all of Blossoms crystals straight back at her.

Blossom's eyes went with shock before the thousands of crystals began pelting and cutting her badly but due to her skin now being more durable thanks to her crystal powers she wasn't cut to ribbons by her own attack. Once the crystals stopped she winced at her now multiple stinging cuts "is that all you-" 'bang!' she was hit in the head by a car that Bause had thrown at her "got" she muttered as free fell to the ground and landed on the street with a dull thud.

Blossom was now sprawled out on the ground in pain, as she started to get up Bause leapt up and landed hard on Blossom's chest in a sitting position which knocked the breath out of her, Bause then pinned her arms down with his feet and gave her a pitiful look "what's the matter Powderpuff Girl I heard that you were supposed to be perfect in every way but now look at you, you're a mess" Bause said and then he began strangling her.

Soon Blossom's vision started to darken "almost over..." Bause said before he was hit in the side of the face and sent flying off of Blossom and skidding along the street before coming to a stop. When he stood back up his eyes widened before narrowing as he saw his original self helping up Blossom, who was now having a major coughing fit "so red eyes decides to show up" Bause said as he walked over to Blossom and Brick.

Brick scowled at Bause "I don't know who you are but I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my new friend" Brick said angrily

"strong words for such a weakling" Bause taunted as he now stood in front of Brick

"bring it" Brick said confidently, Bause smirked "hopefully you'll put up more of a fight than pink eye here" he said and the two began fighting.

With Buttercup

Buttercup was now up against a dumpster while Biff rapidly threw punches and kicks at her slowly causing her to become imbedded into the metal of the dumpster "from what I've heard you're supposed to be the strongest of the three of you but you haven't been able to land so much as a single punch on me so far I'm starting to see this as a waste of my time" he said, he then reared his left arm back which began to glow green "goodbye" he said and he launched his arm forward aimed straight at Buttercup's face. When his hand was an inch from Buttercup's face something burst out of the ground and gave him a super powerful uppercut that sent him flying in the air.

When Biff finally managed to stop himself he growled and rubbed his chin "whoever did that is going to pay dearly" he said and he flew straight down. When he landed on the ground he raised an eyebrow before giving an evil grin as he saw Butch had pulled Buttercup out of the front of the dumpster and now had her in a sitting up position while tears poured from her eyes due to the amount of pain she was in. Biff laughed "oh this is just perfect the strongest, bravest and toughest Powderpuff Girl has been reduced to a blubbering baby" Biff said and continued laughing.

Butch scowled at this "oh and like you're any better I'll have you face first in the dirt crying your eyes out in the next 10 second's" Butch taunted "oh really?" Biff said "yeah" "then why don't you prove it" "gladly" Butch then flew straight at Biff and the two began fighting.

With Bubbles

Due to Bubbles' new weight she was a tiny bit slower than usual, but even if she was thin she was still no match against Budder. Budder was now repeatedly punching Bubbles in the stomach "I've got to say now that you're a ball of blubber you make a perfect punching bag" he said and began punching her harder. Bubbles was now starting to feel sick due to the amount of punches she was receiving "okay it's time to end this" Budder said as he stuck his arm out to the side and a large glowing blue disk appeared above his fingerless hand "I hope you like decapitation" he said and just as he was about to swing his arm he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was punched in the jaw which made him both let go of Bubbles and slice his cheek open with his blue disk, he stumbled a bit and deactivated his disk.

When he turned around he was shocked to see the 'new' Boomer "he's even fatter than pigtails" he mumbled before smirking "oh well just means I've got another punching bag" he said before he felt something dripping down his face followed by a stinging sensation in his cheek. He touched the spot and winced in pain as he felt the large open gash on his cheek and then looked at his hand to see that it was covered in blood "that bastard is going to pay for making me cut my cheek open" he said angrily as he saw Boomer rub Bubbles' aching belly.

"Hey fat boy" Budder said getting Boomer's attention "you are going to pay for making me cut my cheek" "and what exactly are you going to do about it?" Boomer asked while glaring at Budder "this" Budder said and he lunged straight at Boomer and punched him straight in his overstuffed gut...

With Brick and Butch

The two boys had managed to deal quite a bit of damage to Bause and Biff but unfortunately Bause and Biff still far outclassed them in everything, just as Bause and Biff planned on finishing the two boys off they heard a loud disgusted "AHHHHHH" "that sounded like Budder" Biff said

"yeah lets go see what's wrong" Bause said

"what about those two?" Biff asked

"ah leave them be" Bause said in an uncaring tone and he left with Biff following him.

When the two boys arrived where Budder was they got disgusted looks on their faces "ew" they said in union, Budder's front was now completely covered in Boomer's vomit, chunks of chewed up food slowly slid off of Budder while he just stood still with a repulsed look on his face. "Uh Budder why don't you call this fight a tie and go back home to get changed?" Bause suggested, Budder nodded and flew off while Bause turned to Bubbles who was now rubbing Boomer's back "the next time we meet we'll destroy you and your sisters" he said and he flew off after Budder with Biff following him.

Once the three boys were gone Bubbles looked at Brick and Butch "find my sisters and take them back to my house" Bubbles said and then fell to her knees whilst holding her stomach in pain. Boomer got behind Bubbles and gently wrapped his arms around her chest and flew back to her house while being careful not to hurt her. Brick and Butch soon found their counterpart's and like Boomer they gently grabbed them and flew back to the girl's house.


	15. Recuperation

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now sitting on the girl's bed discussing what had happened. Thanks to the Professor the girls and boys had all of their cuts patched up thankfully they didn't have any broken bones or anything serious. Most of them were now covered in large bruises except for Boomer "it's a good thing you ate so much for breakfast Boomer" Brick said

"once again guys thanks for coming to save us" Blossom said

"ah what are friends for" Boomer said and he gave Blossom a friendly tight hug.

Brick had a curious look on his face "I'm actually surprised that your crystal powers didn't work on the guy you were fighting" Brick said to Blossom

"I know I tried heaps of different attacks on him but he ether caught them or deflected them" Blossom said angrily

"Well with that out of the way we should be trying to find a way to beat those new bad guys" Bubbles said

"yeah they tossed you girls around like ragdolls" Butch said getting an elbow in the stomach from Buttercup

"I wonder how they were made" Brick said

"who cares how they were made I just want to get those creeps back for what they did to us" Buttercup said angrily.

As they were trying to think of a way to beat them both Bubbles and Boomer's stomachs rumbled loudly "come on Boomer let's go get something to eat" she said happily she then grabbed his hand and guided him into the kitchen

"they're starting to look more like blobs than superheros" Brick said casually

"I agree but it's like talking to a brick wall with Bubbles" Blossom said

"well I personally don't care, if they want to be fat then that's their choice not ours" Butch said "that's what I said" Buttercup stated.

"Never mind, let's just think of a way to beat those guys" Blossom said in an annoyed tone

"kiss them" Brick stated blankly

"...what?" Blossom asked

"if they're like us before Him got rid of that weakness then they should explode like we did" Brick said

"Brick you're brilliant!" Blossom exclaimed

"what's that?" Brick asked

"it means you're really smart" Buttercup said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah it's a good idea but it's not like they're just going to stand still and let you kiss them" Butch said

"yeah I took that into account so here's my plan..." Blossom said and she began discussing her plan.

In the kitchen

Bubbles and Boomer were now sitting on the floor facing each other with a large chocolate mud cake between them "dig in Boomer" Bubbles said and they each began pulling off handfuls of cake and shoved it in their mouths. After about a minute the whole cake was gone, now resting in Bubbles and Boomer's bellies "mmm that was good" Boomer said happily as he rubbed circles on his slightly exposed belly.

Bubbles gave a giggle at this "what's funny?" Boomer asked

"you just look a lot cuter now that you're a 'big boy'" she explained with a giggle

"thanks, you look a lot cuter as well now that you're a 'big girl'" he complemented making Bubbles blush slightly.

Bubbles then got an annoyed look on her face "are your brothers telling you to lose weight like Blossom is?" she asked

"they only said once that I should stop eating so much but that was it" Boomer said casually.

Their siblings entered the kitchen with happy looks on their faces "hey you two we've..." Blossom stopped midsentence when she saw the two blues "did you two eat that whole cake by yourselves!" she shouted

"yeah, what's the problem?" Bubbles asked

"that cake wasn't just for you and Boomer to pig out on, it was also for the rest of the family!" Blossom shouted again

"yeah Bubbles you know chocolate is my favourite" Buttercup agreed

"I'm sorry I was just hungry" Bubbles said quietly almost on the verge of tears.

Blossom's face softened at this "just please don't do it again" she said

"so what's the plan?" Bubbles asked now perfectly fine

"the next time those creeps show themselves the boys here are going to fight them and once they're distracted we swoop in and kiss them" Blossom explained

"sound's good I'd like to actually have another crack at that loser" Boomer said as he stood up and licked off the cake frosting that was smeared around his mouth while Bubbles did the same.

Blossom turned to Brick and Butch and smiled "would you boys like to play now?" she asked "sure" Brick and Butch replied, their counterpart's then grabbed their hands and led them off to different places. Buttercup and Butch went to play one of Buttercup's video games, Brick and Blossom went upstairs to the girl's room while Bubbles and Boomer stayed in the kitchen to look for something else to eat.

Meanwhile

At Mojo's observatory Bause and Biff were watching T.V. while Budder was now exiting the bathroom "finally I got that horrible stench out" he said

"yeah and it only took 15 showers to get rid of it" Bause commented

"guys I'm gonna go steal some new clothes these ones are ruined" Budder said before he disintegrated his old clothes with his heat vision

"we'll come too these clothes are just horrible" Biff said and both he and Bause tore off their clothes and disintegrated them with their laser vision. The three boys then floated towards the door and flew off towards Townsville mall in their underwear.

The three boys crashed through the skylight on Townsville Mall and headed towards the closest clothes store. When they found one they began searching around in it to try and find something good to wear and any clothes that they didn't like they destroyed it, this continued from clothing store to clothing store until Bause finally found the perfect matching outfits for them. "Hey dumb dumbs I found stuff!" he called out and within a second his brother's were next to him "awesome" Biff said as he took the ones that he guessed were for him "good find" Budder said as he took the ones he guessed were for him.

The three boys quickly changed into their new clothes, once they were fully dressed they now wore black sweatshirts that had a stripe across the middle that was their trademark colour (Bause: maroon, Biff: UP forest green, Budder: sapphire), black pants with rips at the knees and a stripe on each side that was also their trademark colour, and black sneakers. "Boys we are looking good" Bause said with a grin as he looked at his brothers who agreed

"so what do you want to do now?" Biff asked

"this" Budder replied and he fired an energy blast which completely destroyed the store and took out a large chunk of the mall as well

"come on boys lets blow this joint" Bause said and they flew out of the hole that Budder had made.

Once they were out of the mall they floated up above it "so what do you guys want to do now?" Biff asked

"let's check out what this town has to offer" Bause suggested and they flew off. They slowly flew over Townsville while scanning everything, after a while they started to get hungry as they decided to rob something after a bit of searching they saw a hotdog cart "come on boys lunch is served" Bause said and they zipped straight towards the cart. Bause swooped in and took the cart while Biff and Budder swooped in and beat up the vender before following Bause.

The three boys were now sitting on the cart eating hotdogs "man that was so easy" Biff said before he took another massive bite out of his hotdog

"yeah I think we should work off our lunch by beating up the losers in prison" Bause said with his brother's agreeing, after they had finished they each gave a loud belch before flying off to the prison.

Later

It was now night time and the Powerpuff Girls were getting ready for bed, thanks to the chemical X in their bodies the girls wounds had almost completely healed up and they should be 100% in the morning. Blossom and Buttercup were now in bed waiting for their dad but Blossom's attention was drawn to Bubbles who was looking through the piles of toys for her beloved Octi. It was very noticeable now at how much weight Bubbles had gained recently due to her night gown now being rather tight on her now larger frame "you know Bubbles if you keep eating the way you do now you probably won't be able to fight crime anymore" Blossom said

"Blossom if I can lift a bus over my head with one hand then I'm sure I can still fight crime" Bubbles said as she continued searching through her toys trying to find her beloved Octi.

Once she found him she hopped into bed just as their dad entered "okay girls good night" he said and gave them each a kiss on the forehead and turned off the light but left the door open a bit to let a ray of light shine on Bubbles who smiled and soon fell asleep with the Professor smiling.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The Rowdyruff Boy's were now getting ready for bed themselves, like the girls thanks to the chemical X in their bodies their wounds had almost completely healed up as well and like the girls they should also be 100% in the morning. The boys had now stripped down to their boxers which was their signature colour with black skulls on them "did you boys ever think that we'd become friend with the Powerpuff Girls?" Brick asked as he lay in his bed

"nope I thought that we were going to be enemies until the end" Butch said as he flexed in front of a large mirror he had bought, sure his muscles were slightly more defined than his brother's but they were nothing compared to the Brawnybuff Boys muscles 'just wait until we meet again' he thought to himself as he pictured himself beating the life out of Biff.

Brick turned his head to ask Boomer what he thought but when he saw Boomer he raised an eyebrow "you know Boomer you really shouldn't eat so much in bed" he said, Boomer was now surrounded by a half eaten box of 24 doughnuts, three large bowl's filled with chocolates, 1/3 of a meat lovers pizza, a roast chicken with several large bites taken out of it, 2/3 of a chocolate mud cake, and a half full 2 litre bottle of diet coke.

Boomer swallowed his 13th doughnut and gave Brick a curious look "why? if I get hungry during the night I'll have something to snack on" he said before grabbed a handful of chocolates and started eating them. Brick gave a small smile at this and got out of bed, as Boomer was about to reach for another slice of pizza he felt something wrap around his shoulder's when he turned his head he saw that Brick was now hugging him "Boomer I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you in the past" he said as he hugged his 'little' brother "same here I'm sorry to" Butch said as he hugged Boomer's other side.

Boomer was completely shocked at what his brother's had said and what they were doing to him, he decided to do the right thing "that's okay I forgive you" Boomer said as he wrapped his meaty arms around his brother's after about a minute the boys let go "Boomer we promise that we'll be better brother's in the future" Brick said "thanks" Boomer said happily, Brick and Butch then went back to their beds and after saying goodnight the three boys soon fell asleep.


	16. Dream's

Bubbles rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything around her, from the clouds in the sky, down to the grass and dirt, were all food, candy to be exact. The clouds were fairy floss, and the grass was sugar tape. She basically drooled a river and then began her gorge fest, she slurped up a piece of the road like it was spaghetti, it wasn't a large area of tarmac but it was as tasty as taffy. She ate a few marshmallow post boxes as well as chocolate fences as she waddled along on her destructive gluttony.

Every bite she took increased the size of her already large girth, she ate the grass faster than a hyper sheep, scarfed down gingerbread houses at lightning speed and drank entire pools of chocolate milk. Soon she realised something, during her mass feasting she hadn't noticed a severe problem, it wasn't that her dress had long since disintegrated under the pressure of her expanding body (her only clothes left was her underwear, barely holding on for dear life and (candy) public decency) it was that she had eaten so much not even her super strength could make her move.

She leaned on her massive distended belly, which gurgled and groaned as it tried to digest the massive amount of candy she had consumed. She rubbed it to try and make the bulk go down but had little to no success "man I hope this spreads around my body and doesn't just go to my thighs" she said to herself while imagining herself with huge legs but a tiny belly. She surveyed the remaining area she hadn't consumed, to her right was another gingerbread village "where's the variety? I've had 8 of those already!" she then turned to her left and realised her true meaning.

Taller than the cloud line, wider than her and glistening in the sun was the girls true dream, a mountain made of strawberry jelly. Her drool collected on her huge belly and began sliding down the blob of a girl like a water slide. With all of her might, she managed to move, it was slow but every hard step brought her closer to her dream desert, of course she was still hungry and there was lots of food to eat on the way. Chocolate trees with white chocolate leaves disappeared into her hungry mouth, a truck with a gingerbread man driver crashed head on into her colossal belly which caused it to flip over. Bubbles picked up the gingerbread man and the truck which was also made of gingerbread with red liquorice wheels and ate them both in seconds, soon she reached the mountain.

A chocolate sign said 'Mount Wobble' she giggled at the name and then ate the sign without thinking before she dived into the mountain, she began to get absorbed by it and she let it do so. Soon she was nothing more than a fleshy blob (with a blue line of cloth around her waist) inside the pink vastness, she then began sucking it in, she let it fill her up and she began to grow even bigger. Her body instantly turned the jelly into fat and started distributing it around her body, her face, arms, legs and butt bulged as she continued sucking the stuff in, growing bigger and bigger with every gulp. As her underwear decided that destruction was easier than growing, she felt a sledgehammer whack her in the face.

"BUBBLES! GET OFF OF MY LEG!" Buttercup yelled at her sister, kicking her in the face.

"Mupf?" Bubbles opened her eyes to see her sister looking down at her angrily, she then realised that she had half of her sister's leg in her mouth. She spat it out quickly and started wiping her tongue with her hands rapidly while Buttercup wiped her sister's saliva off of her leg with the bed sheet.

"What the hell were you dreaming about!" Buttercup demanded

"I was having a wonderful dream that I was in a land made of candy" Bubbles said happily

"let me guess you kept eating until you were the size of a house" Buttercup asked

"nope, I was bigger than a house" Bubbles said and she gave a giggle, Buttercup turned her head and looked at the clock that hung up on their wall it was almost three in the morning

"go back to sleep and if you dream of food again eat Blossom" Buttercup said before she lay back down and soon fell asleep, Bubbles however silently wished that dream would come true, she then looked down at her belly and saw that her night gown had risen up and was now resting on top of her belly which she gave a rub before she too lay back down and soon fell asleep like her sister.

Meanwhile

Brick was now being cheered by hundreds of people as he exited a race car and took off his red helmet that had a black flame design on it, a man then walked up to him and held a microphone up to his face "Brick, how does it feel to win the grand national racing cup" the man asked as a large trophy that was big enough for him to bath in it was wheeled up to him

"it feels great but I'd like to thank my pit crew my brother and of course my special girl Blossom" he said just as Blossom zipped up to him and kissed him on the lips. As he and Blossom grabbed the trophy his car started making crunching and slurping noises "huh?" he said before he opened his eyes "it was just a dream?" he said as he started to wake up more, once he was more alert he realised that he could hear the crunching and slurping noises he looked around and saw Boomer pigging out on all of the food in the large fridge that was on the other side of the warehouse, Brick looked at Boomer's bed and saw that all of the food he had on it was gone.

Brick zipped over to Boomer and saw him constantly shovelling handful after handful of food into his mouth he also saw that Boomer's belly was now almost 3 times its original size, packed tight with food, Brick then noticed something else, his eyes were closed "he's sleep eating" Brick said to himself. He then gently pulled Boomer away from the fridge and gently shook him while saying his name "Boomer, come on bro wake up" he said

Boomer's eyes then slowly opened and he saw he was out of bed and Brick was holding his shoulders "Brick? what's going on?" he asked before a searing pain shot through his stomach "ow why does my tummy hurt so much" Boomer said before he realised just how big his stomach was "and why is it so big" he asked as he rubbed it which surprisingly felt good

"you were sleep eating bro, you ate all the food on your bed and nearly all of the food in the fridge" Brick explained

"sorry" Boomer said sadly

"hey it's okay Boomer, you just go back to sleep okay and try not to have any food related dreams" Brick said with a slight chuckle Boomer smiled and then floated off to bed, Brick closed the fridge door and then walked back over to his bed, once he was back in his own bed he fell asleep almost instantly.


	17. A Powerpuff Breakfast

As the sunlight cast onto the Powerpuff Girl's bedroom they started to wake up one by one, the first was Blossom who gave a big stretch and then relaxed, the next was Bubbles who gave a loud yawn and a big stretch before relaxing and scratching her exposed belly, and finally Buttercup sat up with a half dead look on her face and rubbed the sleep out of her large eyes.

"Morning girls, did you have a nice sleep?" Blossom asked in a slightly tired voice

"I did until Chubbles here tried to eat me" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone

Blossom burst out laughing at that "hahaha jeez Bubbles what were you dreaming about" she asked

"I was having a wonderful dream that I was in a land made of candy" Bubbles said happily before the girls stomach's each gave a loud growl and as if on cue they heard their dad call out "girl's breakfast!" "coming!" the girls called back and the zipped into the kitchen, when they arrived in their seats they saw that they each had different things Buttercup had bacon and eggs, Bubbles had a stack of 10 waffles that was completely covered in chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and maple syrup with a massive ball of chocolate choc chip ice cream resting on the top, and Blossom had French toast while the Professor had a stack of pancakes, surprisingly none of the food was alive this time.

"Oh I forgot the knives and forks" their dad said

"don't worry dad, I've got it" Blossom said and she made a set of knives and forks for everyone out of crystals, they all thanked her and began to eat. Blossom decided to be a show-off and made two arms of crystal come out of her shoulders that were like normal human hands only the left hand index finger was a knife and the right hand index finger was a fork. Blossom then leaned back in her chair and let the crystal hands feed her her breakfast, "okay Blossom that's both cool and lazy" Buttercup said before she continued eating her breakfast.

After breakfast Buttercup and Bubbles both gave a loud unladylike belch each with Bubbles rubbing her now larger belly "girls say excuse me" the Professor said as both he and Blossom gave them disapproving looks

"excuse me" Bubbles said with a giggle and she walked out of the room with most of her body jiggling as she did

"you're excused" Buttercup said and laughed before zipping out of the room.

Once they were gone Blossom turned to the Professor "why did you give Bubbles so much for breakfast, you should be getting her to cut back" she said

"look sweetie it's her decision on whether she wants to be fat or not, I can't force her to be thin like you or Buttercup, I just want her to be happy and if she's happy being on the bigger side then let her be" her dad said

"but dad being fat is so unhealthy and if she keeps eating the way she does now she'll be too big to move" Blossom said

the Professor gave a sigh "look Blossom how about this let her continue eating the way she does now for another two weeks I'll then take her to the doctors to get a check up, if she's unhealthy I'll put her on a diet to get her weight down a bit, but if she's perfectly healthy you have to leave her alone about her weight and not care if she eats a lot okay?" the Professor said

"okay dad" Blossom said she gave her dad a hug and left to get changed while the Professor went to his lab to continue working on a new chemical he had been working on last night.

What they didn't know was that Bubbles had heard the entire conversation and now had a cross look on her face 'I can't believe they were talking about me behind my back, so what if I'm a little on the chunky side big whoop, I like it and I don't see why it should be a problem with Blossom or anyone else' she thought angrily before an idea popped into her head 'I know I'll get so fat that they'll have no choice but to accept my new weight' she thought before she gave a giggle and then she zipped over to the cupboards.

Bubbles searched through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for, she grabbed a large blue mixing bowl and a pint glass from one cupboard and from another cupboard she grabbed a large box of Sugar Puffs and a bag of sugar. She set the items on the table and then grabbed a large un-opened bottle of milk from the fridge, she ripped the top of the box off and poured all of the Puffs into the huge bowl, filling it just over half way. She then poured the milk all the way to the brim of her glass and then she poured what was left into the bowl, filling it nearly all the way to the top. Finally she poured the contents of the sugar bag into the Puffs and threw away the bag, she then grabbed two large spoons and sat on her chair, then as if an industrial process, she ate. As one spoon entered the bowl the other entered her mouth, her pace was so perfect you would have thought she was a machine.

When Blossom and Buttercup entered the kitchen to see what the weird noises were their eyes almost popped out of their heads. Within less than 10 minutes Bubbles had about a quarter of the content's left to eat, by the time they had snapped out of their shock Bubbles laid the spoons down, picked up the bowl and drank the excess milk at the bottom. Once the rest of the milk in the bowl was gone she grabbed her pint glass of milk and slowly gulped it down. When she had finally finished she leaned back in her chair which caused her night gown to ride up, exposing her now massive distended belly, she then started to rub it trying to relieve the pain she was now feeling from being over stuffed "ow I think I ate too much" she moaned out

"you think tubby" Buttercup said as she poked her sisters rock hard belly

"I think I'll lie down on the couch for a bit" Bubbles said as she got up from the table and floated into the lounge room.

Blossom sighed and turned to Buttercup "I'll clean up here, you can do whatever" Blossom said

"okay then" Buttercup said and she walked into the lounge room while Blossom cleaned up the slight mess Bubbles made. Buttercup saw Bubbles lying on the couch while she rubbed her swollen belly in pain, Buttercup sighed at this and the sat on the couch before turning on the TV. She then looked at Bubbles and gave her a sympathetic smile "maybe this'll teach you not to eat so much" she said with a slight grin replacing her smile while Bubbles gave off a few burps while nodding, her eyes then slowly closed and she fell asleep.

Blossom entered the lounge room and saw Buttercup watching TV while Bubbles was sound asleep, Blossom then gave a sigh getting Buttercup's attention "what are we going to do with her?" Blossom started

'here it comes' Buttercup thought while rolling her eyes

"dad said that he'll put Bubbles on a diet if the doctor says so when we have our check up" Blossom said as she saw her sisters belly rise and contrast as she breathed

"she doesn't really need to go on a diet, all she needs to do is just eat the same amount of food we do" Buttercup said casually and turned her attention back to the TV, Blossom gave another sigh and headed off to the training room to practice more with her crystal powers all the while thinking about Bubbles' new weight and the fact that her new power's had been useless against their new foes, who were still out there somewhere, where as her new powers had been very effective against the Rowdyruff Boys.


	18. A Rowdyruff Breakfast

The Rowdyruff Boys were all woken up by the rays of sunlight that were now cast over them they started to wake up one by one, the first was Brick who gave a big stretch before sitting up, the next was Boomer who gave a loud yawn followed by an equally loud burp before relaxing and scratching his belly which had shrunk down to over half the size it was last night after his binge fest, and finally Butch sat up with a half dead look on his face before he slapped himself in the face to wake himself up a bit more.

"Morning guys" Boomer said happily

"morning bro...is it just me or are you fatter than what you were yesterday" Butch said

"chubsy ubsy here was sleep eating last night" Brick explained making Butch laugh so hard that he fell off the bed which made Boomer and Brick laugh.

Once the three boys had calmed down they began getting ready for the day once they had gotten dressed they headed out to get breakfast. As they flew over the city they began discussing where they wanted to have breakfast "let's go to McDonald's" Butch suggested

"nah we went their yesterday, how about Subway" Brick said

"no way they never have anything good" Butch protested and stuck his tongue out

"how about we go to the 'The Rite On-Time Diner'" Boomer suggested as he pointed to the diner in question below

"okay then let's go" Brick said and they flew down.

When they entered they were immediately hit with the smell of food which made them drool, they then sat down at a booth and looked at the menu, soon a waitress came up to them "what can I get you boys?" she asked kindly

"I'll get the pancake stack" Butch said

"I'll get the Eggs Ben-e-dic-t" Brick said while trying to spell the last word

"and I'll get 4 country breakfast's, a large chocolate milkshake, and the smiley face breakfast special, uh but could you add a bacon nose? Plus bacon hair, bacon moustache, five o'clock shadow made of bacon bits and a bacon body" Boomer said with a large smile

the waitress just gave him a are you kidding look "how about I just shove a pig down your throat?" she said dryly, Boomer's face lit up at this "I was kidding" she said while rolling her eyes and then turned to his brothers "would you like something to drink as well?"

"yeah we'll get large chocolate milkshakes as well" Brick said, the waitress nodded and took their menus before heading back behind the counter.

After a few minutes the waitress returned with milkshakes for the boy's "so what are we going to do if those new guys show up again" Butch asked before he started slurping his milkshake

"when they do show up next we'll beat the living snot out of them" Brick said and he punched one hand into the other

"yeah no mercy" Butch said and he started to twitch a bit.

"So Boomer what exactly where you dreaming about last night?" Brick asked

"I dreamt that I was in a land made out of food, bacon roads, houses made out of pizza, pool's and lakes filled with different soft drinks and I kept eating until I was so fat and big that couldn't move even with my superpowers that was when Brick woke me up" Boomer said happily and in union all three boys stomaches growled and as if on cue the waitress returned now holding the boys meals.

Butch's meal had 10 massive pancakes stacked on top of each other that were drenched in syrup and melted butter, Brick's meal had three Eggs Benedict and 3 large strips of bacon on the side, and finally Boomer's massive meal consisted of 3 strips of bacon, 2 eggs sunny side up, 3 sausages, 2 hash browns, a ladle worth of baked beans, and two pieces of toast that were soggy due to the amount of butter on it. Brick Butch and the waitress looked in awe as Boomer dove into the food "I'll bring the rest of his meal out once he finishes with that" the waitress said before she headed back to the counter. Just as Brick and Butch finished their meals the waitress placed a plate that was stacked high with greasy bacon with two eggs sunny side up resting on the top and two pieces of toast on the sides "here you go bacon boy" she said as she took Boomer's now empty plate away and put the bacon plate in front of him, she then took Brick and Butch's plates away and went through the doors and into the kitchen to get them washed.

With each mouthful Boomer took his brother's could see his large belly very slowly get bigger and bigger while at the same time his already snug sweatshirt got tighter and tighter "hey Brick, how long do you think it's going to be before his shirt rips" Butch whispered to his brother

"I don't know, but at the rate he's going it won't be long" Brick whispered back. As Boomer ate the last bit of bacon, the waitress returned with Boomer's second country breakfast "I spoke with the chef and he said that if you manage to eat the rest of your order you and anyone else you bring can eat here for free for life" she said Boomer's face lit up at this and dove into his meal.

After half an hour of almost nonstop eating Boomer started to slow down as he made it half way through his 4th country breakfast, "come on bro you can do it" Butch encouraged

"yeah Boomer come on show them that no one can out eat a Rowdyruff" Brick cheered, a group of people had gathered around their booth with looks of awe on their faces as they saw how much Boomer had eaten, they all knew who the boys were and were slightly afraid that the boys would attack any minute but it would be worth it to see one of the Rowdyruff Boys sick from eating too much.

As Boomer ate the last piece of egg his sweatshirt couldn't contain his expanding stomach anymore and it ripped at the front so his massive belly now rested on his meaty thighs "oh that's so much better" Boomer said in a relieved tone as the chef came up to him

"congratulations little guy, for eating 4 country breakfasts you can now eat here for free for life" he said and then he gave Boomer a large white shirt that said 'I Ate At The Rite On-Time Diner' on the front

"thanks" Boomer said as he took the shirt and the crowd dispersed.

As the chef headed back to the kitchen Boomer tore off his ruined sweatshirt wiped his mouth with it before he put the shirt on "I can't believe I ate so much" he said which was followed by a burp

"same here" Butch said, all of the food Boomer had eaten had now made him sleepy and he now realised that his stomach hurt just as much as it did last night. Brick saw that Boomer was about to fall asleep

"come on Butch let's take the Rowdyround Boy home" Brick said Brick then quickly paid for their meals while also leaving a generous tip, he then grabbed Boomer's left arm while Butch grabbed Boomer's right arm and the two boys flew out of the diner and back home.

When they arrived back home the two boys put their little brother into his bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. "Hey Brick do you think we should maybe put Boomer on a diet because if he keeps eating the way he does he'll be as big as this warehouse" Butch said

"I know but eating the way he does makes him happy and I don't want him thinking we're bad brothers because we're making him not eat as much" Brick said with Butch agreeing "let's just see what happens" Brick said and he and Butch went to one of the offices in the warehouse to watch TV.

5 hours later

Boomer woke up with a yawn and gave a big stretch, he then lifted up his large shirt and looked down at his belly and saw that it was much smaller than what it was when he was at the diner and now stuck out only 8 inches out in front of him, he also noticed that the rest of his body had gotten slightly thicker as well and he now had an almost fully developed double chin. As he realised that he was now wearing the shirt he had gotten at the diner his stomach rumbled "yeah, yeah I hear you" he said as he gave his belly a slap he then looked up at a clock and saw that it was 12:30 "hmm lunch time" he said with a smile before he realised he really needed to use the bathroom thanks to his now digested breakfast.


	19. Round 2

Bubbles was just waking up as well, mainly because she heard her dad call out "lunch is ready!" she rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud, she then got up and floated into the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw her sister's sitting at the table with a large plate of sandwiches in the middle, the different kinds of sandwiches were strawberry jam, baloney, vegemite and peanut butter. As the Professor sat down, placing three glasses of cola at the girls places, Bubbles leant forward to grab one of each sandwich and was halfway through a jam one when her sisters sat down.

"Geez didn't you have enough at breakfast" Buttercup said

"yeah at breakfast I did but it's lunch time now and I'm hungry" Bubbles stated and she continued eating while occasionally taking sips from her coke.

Back with the Rowdyruff Boys

The Rowdyruff Boys were now headed towards Townsville Mall to have lunch, as they flew over the city the saw a lot of destruction "who do you think did this?" Butch asked

"I'll give you one guess" Brick said as he pointed at three floating figures that were now firing random energy blasts at different buildings.

"Crud it's them" Boomer said angrily before turning to Brick "so what do we do?" he asked

"I'm sure the girls will be coming soon so lets try and stop them from attacking the city" Brick replied and they zipped over to the Brawnybuff Boys as fast as they could.

With the Brawnybuff Boys

The three boys were now having the time of their lives as they destroyed one building after another they then turned to Townsville Hall with their hands glowing their trademark colours and evil grins on their faces "let the sparks fly" Bause mattered and before they could fire an energy blast they were each hit hard. Biff was punched on the left side of his face, Budder was kicked in the left side of his face and Bause was hit on top of the head, the three boys were sent crashing into the ground in different parts of Townsville.

With Biff

Biff groaned and rubbed his head after crashing into a fire hydrant "what was that?" he asked he then looked up and saw Butch standing in front of him with his arms crossed

"so you're back for round 2?" Biff asked

"yeah you could say that, but unlike last time I'm gonna win" Butch stated

"oh please" Biff said in an annoyed tone before he flew forward and elbowed Butch right between the eyes and sent him flying back. Biff then flew over Butch and gave him a hard kick to the face which sent him skidding along the road as well as tearing it up until he crashed into a street lamp.

Butch stood back up with a groan "is that the best you've got?" he taunted

"I'm just getting warmed up" Biff taunted back, now behind Butch. As Butch turned around Biff grabbed him roughly by the front of his shirt and threw him, Biff then ran after the Butch and attacked him with a heavy barrage of punches before giving him a hard upper cut that sent Butch flying up into the air.

Butch opened his eyes and saw that he was headed toward Biff who had teleported up into the air, Biff then moved to the side to avoid Butch but grabbed his leg as he flew past (stopping him). "Before I kill you theirs one sound I want to hear from you" Biff said

"what's that?" Butch asked Biff then grabbed onto Butch's right foot and right knee

"this" Biff said and he brought Butch's leg down on his hearing a loud 'SNAP'.

Butch's screams of pain could be heard all over Townsville, Biff then began shaking Butch from side to side causing the two bits of broken bone to scrape against each other as well as making Butch scream even more he then flipped Butch over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, Biff then reared his left hand back and began repeatedly punching Butch in the face. After about two minutes of this Butch was now crying, blood was coming out of his burst lip and swollen right eye "well I'm tired of just toying with you it's time to end it" Biff said casually Biff then reared his left hand back once more and it began to glow green "bye-bye" he said and just as he was about to punch Butch's head off he felt something soft press up against the side of his face he turned his head and saw Buttercup giving him a loving look and just to show what she did she reluctantly kissed him again on the cheek.

Biff then began screaming while glowing bright green before he exploded which sent Butch and Buttercup flying back, Buttercup quickly recovered and flew down to catch the now unconscious freefalling Butch, once she caught him she was shocked and almost threw up at the site of Butch and without a second thought she began heading towards the hospital as fast as she possibly could.

With Bause

Bause was now having a coughing fit after inhaling some water from the water fountain in Townsville park after crashing head first into it. As he was coughing and going red in the face at the same time he was kicked hard in the back and sent skidding face first along the ground. When he finally stopped he got up and gave one last cough before he turned around only to be kneed in the face by Brick. He stumbled back a bit before he regained his footing and blocked a punch from Brick "I was wondering when you'd show up again" Bause said as Brick continued throwing punches and kicks at him which he just blocked effortlessly.

"Trust me Brick head I'm not going to let my guard down like that again so now there is no way you're going to get me like that again" Bause said and he fired an energy blast at Brick that sent him flying back and crash through several trees after slamming into the fifth one he left a body print on it before falling forward and landing face first on the ground.

"Ouch" he groaned out in pain before something started repeatedly slamming on his head forcing it further into the ground. The thing that was slamming on his head was Bause who was now repeatedly stomping on his head, after he had stomped on Brick head for the 20th time he stopped and grabbed the end of Brick's long hair and began swinging him around by it as well as slamming him into anything hard.

Bause continued swinging Brick around until a loud rip was heard and Brick went flying into the side of a building, Bause looked at his hand and laughed as he held all of Brick's long hair. Brick was now barely conscious due to the amount of hits he had taken to the head, he lifted up his head with half open eyes and a pounding headache, Bause grinned evilly at this "well I think I'll end this now because you're to pathetic to..." before he could finish Blossom appeared in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bause then began screaming while glowing bright red before he exploded which sent Blossom flying back and crashing into Brick "oh my gosh Brick I'm sorry!" she exclaimed but the impact from Blossom had knocked him out, she then gently picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

With Budder

Budder, unlike his brothers, had managed to land on his hands and feet so now the only thing that was hurting was his cut cheek which was now red and slowly starting to swell up. He looked up and his eyes narrowed as he saw Boomer slowly float down to the ground with his arms crossed above his large belly which Budder guessed stuck out about 7 inches in front of him.

"I must admit that you're pretty brave to be facing me again considering the beating I gave you last time" Budder stated

"thanks, but unlike last time I'm going to show you what I'm truly capable of" Boomer said as he got into a fighting position, Budder then disappeared and reappeared behind Boomer

"such as" Budder said and then socked Boomer in the jaw, sending him skidding along the road. Boomer managed to flip himself over, but before his feet touched the ground Budder appeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back and as Boomer leaned back due to the hit Budder gave him a sledgehammer to the face which sent him to the ground.

Budder then flew up into the air turned around and planted both knee's into Boomer's stomach which made him cough out blood, Budder then pinned Boomer's arms down and began repeatedly headbutting him. After his 20th headbutt Boomer was now in a dazed state and his forehead was bleeding, Budder then got off of him and began stomping so hard on his arms and legs that he was starting to break them. With two final stomps he shattered Boomer's left leg and right arm as Boomer screamed he was kicked hard in the side and sent flying into a fire hydrant. As Boomer slowly and painfully started to get up he was hit hard on the head, he turned and saw that Budder was now holding onto a street lamp and was now using it to hit Boomer.

Hit after hit Budder continued smacking Boomer around with the lamp post which now had a fire hydrant attached to it that Budder had welded onto it with his heat vision, Boomer was now crying as Budder gave him one more hit which embedded Boomer's head into the side walk. Budder grabbed Boomer by the front of his shirt and pulled his head out of the ground "oh what's the matter is my strength too much for the big fat cry baby" Budder taunted, Boomer only replied by firing an energy blast from his good hand and getting Budder right in the eye "AHHH MY EYE!" Budder screamed out and he stumbled back and let go of Boomer, Boomer quickly got up and with all of his might he punched Budder right in the face.

Budder flew back and crashed head first into a building, making a hole in the wall, a few seconds later the building blew up and Budder could be seen stomping towards Boomer with a look of rage on his face "I am going to kill you in the most goriest way possible" he threatened to the now exhausted Boomer, he then reared his arm back and was about to fire an energy blast at Boomer when Bubbles appeared in front of him and grabbed onto him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Budder then began screaming while glowing bright blue before he exploded which sent Bubbles flying back but she managed to stop herself and was quickly at Boomer's side "oh my gosh Boomer I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, don't worry I'll take you to the hospital and you'll be better in no time" she said and she gently picked him up, Boomer blushed from embarrassment "thanks Bubbles, you're the best" Boomer said with a smile before he passed out.


	20. New House Guests

A week had passed since the second encounter with the Brawnybuff Boys and the Rowdyruff Boys were still in the hospital recovering from their injuries they had sustained during their fight with them. The tubby blue eye member of the Rowdyruff Boys began to slowly open his eyes "ugh, what happened?" Boomer asked he looked around and saw that he was in a white room that had weird machines in it he then looked down and saw he was in a bed with white sheet's and he was now wearing a blue dress "what the, where am I" he asked

"hey sleeping beauty" he heard a familiar voice say he turned his head and saw Brick lying in the bed next to him and beyond Brick he could see who he guessed was Butch but it was hard to tell because their whole head was wrapped up in bandages with three small openings to allow the person to see and talk.

"Brick where are we?" he asked

"we're in the hospital bro, the Powerpuff Girls brought us here after they kissed the Brawnybuff Boys" Brick explained

"cool, so how long have I been asleep?" Boomer asked

"a week, Butch woke up yesterday and I woke up a few hours ago" Brick replied, Boomer then saw that most of Brick's head was bandaged up as well and he now noticed that his right arm and left leg were now in cast's and his head was now just as bandaged up as Butch's "Butch said that the Powerpuff Girls dad said that the Chemical X in your body will fully heal your and Butch's broken bones within about another week or so" Brick explained

Boomer smiled at this "that's good" he said happy that he wouldn't have to be in the hospital long.

3 hours later

Boomer Brick and Butch (who had woken up) were now happily watching cartoons when the door opened, the boys looked and saw the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor enter "well it's good to see that you're all up" the Professor said with a smile before Bubbles lunged at Boomer and gave him a massive hug

"oh Boomer I'm so happy that you're awake" Bubbles said happily as she hugged him tightly

"it's great to see you too Bubbles but could you loosen your hug, you're crushing me" Boomer said

"sorry" she said as she loosened her bear hug.

"It's a good thing you girls came when you did otherwise we might not be here" Brick said with a smile

"I actually think that they were going easy on us when they fought my sister's and I" Blossom said

"yeah I mean when was the last time we made you boys cry in a fight" Buttercup said while slightly mocking Butch and Boomer

"yeah well you would have cried too if you were in the amount of pain we were in" Butch said in an annoyed tone

"he's right Buttercup, besides you could barely look at Butch in the condition he was in without almost throwing up" Bubbles said making Buttercup remember the way Butch looked.

Brick now had a scowl on his face as he felt a bald spot on the back of his head "bastard" he muttered

"Brick what are you doing?" Blossom asked

"encase you haven't noticed that bastard Bause tore off my long hair" he said as he turned his head to the side showing the bald bit. Buttercup Butch and Bubbles burst out laughing as this, the Professor chuckled and Blossom giggled which made Brick blush as red as his eyes which only increased the laughter he then saw that Boomer was the only one not laughing

"I don't get what's so funny, that looks painful" Boomer said but his statement was drowned out by the laughter but Brick heard him and smiled.

Once everyone settled down Bubbles and Boomer's stomach's growled loudly "I'm hungry" Bubbles said as she rubbed her belly, the last week really showed on Bubbles body, while the Rowdyruff Boys were still unconscious she ate to feel less worried as well as the fact that she also wanted to get so fat that her family would have no choice but to accept her new weight she had gained a lot of pounds, her stomach had also stretched a lot. Blossom hated it that her sister was slowly eating herself into a fat pig, she didn't know how to force her sister too lose weight. Being mean and calling her names wasn't her style, that's something Buttercup would have done. She already tried to talk with Bubbles and it got obvious she didn't want to lose weight, hopefully things might change when they go for their check up in another three weeks.

Bubbles looked at Boomer "let's go to the cafeteria" she said and before anyone could protest the two blondes zipped out of the room.

Brick turned to face Blossom "is it just me or has Bubbles gotten fatter since we last saw her?" Brick asked

"yeah Chubbles has gotten fatter over the past week because she was _so_ worried about Boomer" Buttercup said

"aren't you worried that you're brother is unhealthy?" Blossom asked both Brick and Butch, Brick was the first to reply

"yeah we are a..."

"then why aren't you getting him to stop eating like a pig? If he keeps eating the way he does he'll get so big he can't move" Blossom interrupted

"as I was saying we are worried about his weight but he likes eating large amounts of food and it makes him happy and we don't want to look like bad brother's anymore to him" Brick continued "so we let him eat whatever he wants" Butch finished.

"Um boys" the Professor started, getting their attention "would you like to stay with us while your bones are healing" he said, Brick and Butch looked at the Professor in shock

"are you sure?" Brick asked the Professor nodded "thank you" Brick and Butch said at the same time

"whoa, am I hearing things or did you just say thank you sincerely" Buttercup said

"what does sin-sir-lie mean?" Butch said, trying to re-pronounce the word

"it's sincerely, and it means you meant it" the Professor explained

"yeah we meant it" Brick said

"you boy's have really changed over the past few days" Blossom said

"I guess your niceness has rubbed off on us" Brick said with a smile

"well I'd better go and see if your sister and brother haven't demolished the cafeteria" the Professor said to the kids before leaving the room.

"you know Blossom" Brick started getting everyone's attention "the main reason we hated you and your sisters as well as fought you was not because you are girls or that we're counterparts or that you killed us..." hearing that part made Blossom and Buttercup feel bad inside "it was because we were jealous of you" Brick finished while getting weird looks from Blossom and Buttercup

"why would you be jealous of us?" Blossom asked

"because you always had a warm place to sleep while we had to sleep in cardboard boxes in allies, you had a father who loves you where as our father's constantly try to use us for evil, and you never had to steal your food where as we did" Brick finished while also on the brink of tears as well as Butch. Blossom and Buttercup were shocked at how the boys lived, not knowing what to say the girls decided to hug the boys, Buttercup a bit more reluctant than Blossom. The boys then wrapped their arms around the girls and let all of their held back tears free.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two blondes now had a tray piled high with food in front of them which they then dug into while getting weird looks from nearly everyone in the cafeteria. Soon they had finished and gave a slight burp just as the Professor entered "well I see you two have eaten well" he said as he walked up to them while Bubbles just gave him a smile that could melt anyone's heart. The Professor then turned to Boomer "Boomer you and your brothers are going to be staying with us until your bones have healed" he said kindly

"yay!" Bubbles cheered before she got up and gave Boomer a big soft hug.

Later

After the boys had had a few checks done they were released from the hospital and were now at the Powerpuff Girls house "so where are we going to be sleeping?" Brick asked

"well seeing as how we don't have any spare beds you'll have to sleep on the fold out couch" the Professor said

"okay then" the boys said in union, the Professor smiled and went to make dinner.

Once he was gone the girls and boys looked at each other "we'll try not to cause to any trouble while we're here" Boomer said with a smile

"thanks guys" Blossom said

"hey girls TV Puppet Pals is about to start" Bubbles said and she and her sisters zipped into the lounge room leaving the stumped boys behind

"what's TV Puppet Pals?" Butch asked his brothers

"don't know" Brick replied

"let's go see" Boomer said, and the three boys floated into the other room.

When the three boys entered they saw the girls were already on the couch with the TV on "come on guys have a seat" Bubbles said happily, the boys didn't want to refuse an offer from the girls so they all got on the couch and started watching it.

Once the show had finished Boomer Bubbles and Blossom were laughing their heads off while Buttercup giggled, Brick and Butch however were wondering what the hell they had just seen. "So what did you boys think of that?" Blossom asked as she wiped a tear from her eye

"that would have to have been the-" Brick slapped his hand over Butch's mouth "best show ever" Brick said with a smile on his face.

"Hey the Simpsons are starting now" Buttercup said happily before and explosion came from the kitchen

"how's dinner coming dad?" Blossom called out the Professors head poked around the corner now covered in bolognaise sauce

"uh dinner may take a while" he said before several large pieces of spaghetti wrapped around him and pulled him back into the kitchen

"uh aren't you going to help him" Butch asked

"nah he's fine you should have seen the meatloaf he made 3 days ago" Blossom said as they heard several loud bangs come from the kitchen.

Blossom turned to Buttercup "okay Buttercup go and get 7 orders of Spaghetti Bolognaise" she said, Buttercup nodded and flew out the window as fast as she could

"why did you ask her to get 7 orders of Spaghetti Bolognaise?" Boomer asked

"when it's dinner time you'll know" Blossom replied and they began watching the Simpsons.

Just as Buttercup arrived back they all heard the professor call out "dinner time" in a tired voice, when they entered the kitchen they saw that the Professor looked like he had gotten into a fight with a truck "I'm just going to go wash up" he said and he left the room.

The kids looked at the table and saw the spaghetti moving around in the bowls, "what the hell?" Boomer asked before all of the spaghetti came out of the bowl's and combined into a large spaghetti monster, Blossom zipped over to the fridge and pressed a button behind it, the table then flipped over and when it was right side up again the spaghetti monster was gone.

Blossom saw the guys stunned faces "encase you're wondering the Professor cooks such bad meals most of the time that we had Mojo put this special trap door underneath the kitchen table" Blossom explained as Buttercup put the spaghetti bolognaise she had bought into the empty bowls

"where does it lead to?" Brick asked

"the hanger where Dynamo was kept" Bubbles replied

"and how did you get Mojo to build it" Boomer asked

"we made him an offer he builds us this trap door and we'd let him try 10 weapons on us, trust me it was a thousand times less painful than eating the Professors food" Buttercup replied, the boys just shrugged and sat at the table and started to eat as the Professor walked in.

Later

The Rowdyruff Boys were now lying on the fold out couch with a large blanket covering them "night boys" the Professor said "night" the boys replied before he turned off the light and went to check on the girls. When he reached their room he could hear them chatting amongst themselves, he smiled and entered their room and saw them sitting on their bed talking to each other "okay girls time for bed" he said and in a second the girls were in bed, he gave them each a kiss on the forehead and turned on the night light for Bubbles before turning of the bedroom light and closing the door.

Once he was gone Blossom turned to her sisters "you know girls I've been thinking about what Brick said today and I'm wondering do you think the boys wouldn't have been evil and wanted to kill us all the time if they had someone to love them and give them a better life rather than being raised or taught to be evil by a monkey and a demon?" Blossom asked

"yeah, heck even if I had started out as the nicest sweetest girl in the world I would have been just as rotten as them if I had lived their lives" Buttercup said.

"If they had been given a chance at the beginning they would probably been just as good as us" Bubbles said

"yeah, well lets get some sleep girls we've got school tomorrow" Blossom said her sisters nodded and they soon fell asleep.


	21. Check Up Time

Another week had passed since the Rowdyruff Boys were invited to stay with the Utonium family and not much had happened during it, the boys had now been enrolled in school and were enjoying it greatly, at first most of the kids were scared of them but after seeing how friendly they were with the Powerpuff Girls their opinions changed and soon the boys were liked by everyone.

Today the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and the Professor were now at the hospital, the girls and boys were to get a check up to see if they were healthy and Butch and Boomer were going to have their cast's removed. After having an X-ray done on each of the boys cast limbs and checked their pain level the doctor concluded that their casts were ready to come off, Butch had his removed first.

Once his cast was off he noticed that his leg was thinner than the other one "hey doc why's my leg thinner?" he asked

"because your leg hasn't moved or had any exercise during the time it was in the cast the muscle has atrophy or in other words waisted away a bit, just do some simple leg exercises to that leg and it should be back to normal in no time" the doctor replied much to Butch's relief.

Next was Boomer, thanks to the cast it was very noticeable that Boomer had gained more weight since he had his casts put on because both his arm and leg were slightly thicker than the hole where his arm and leg were. Once the casts were off he started scratching his arm like there was no tomorrow while giving a sigh of relief which made Bubbles giggle. "Okay now that that's done lets see how healthy you six are" he said with a friendly smile and he began checking the usual things on them as well as other things (e.g. CAT scans, blood tests) just to make sure Townsville's crime fighters were 100% ok.

Once all of the tests were done the doctor had a thoughtful look on his face "okay I'll start from the top of my list and work my way down, first off Blossom all of the test's show that you're nearly perfectly healthy in every shape or form the only problem is that while we were checking your brain waves we noticed a very faint second set, we don't know what it is exactly so I recommend that you take a week off from crime fighting and school to just relax" the doctor said which surprised Blossom

The doctor then looked at the Professor "if any problems occur such as headaches that last for extended periods of time or dizziness just give us a call or bring her here" he said and the Professor nodded. "Next up Buttercup same as Blossom only your brain waves are fine but a lot of your muscles are too strained most likely from too much fighting or exercise I recommend that you also take a week off from crime fighting and go to a massage therapist about 2-3 times to help loosen your muscles" the doctor said which shocked Buttercup though she did have to admit that her arms and legs were hurting a bit.

"Now for Bubbles you are the healthiest out of your sisters though I would highly recommend that you cut back on the snack's a bit otherwise you might not be the healthiest and it's the same with you Boomer" the doctor said. "And finally Brick and Butch like Bubbles you're perfectly healthy, but Butch and Boomer I want you to take it very easy on your legs and arm for at least another 3-4 days" he said to the boys who nodded in response.

Later

Everyone had now arrived back at the Powerpuff Girls house "okay girls you heard what the doctor said Buttercup and Blossom no crime fighting or training for a week and Blossom no school for a week" the Professor said

"lucky" Buttercup muttered.

The Professor looked at the boys "Boomer and Butch you have to take it easy for another 3-4 days" he said before he noticed something "where's Brick?" he asked

"he said he had to get some-" Boomer was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The Professor walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Brick now holding a large sack that was filled with something "Professor, to thank you for letting us stay here while Butch and Boomer's bones healed this is for you" he said as he placed the large sack and opened it to reveal it was filled with large wads of $100 notes

"Brick where did you get all of this?" the Professor asked in a surprised tone

"Mojo made a machine that makes exact copies of anything you put into it which we borrowed and use to make money so we can buy stuff" Brick explained

"thank you very much Brick" the Professor said as he took the sack of money

"well we'll be leaving now" Brick said, the boys then hugged their counterparts and then the Professor

"we'll see you at school tomorrow" Boomer said happily and with that they left.

The girls felt sad that the boys had left but they knew that they would see each other again at school like Boomer said "okay girls you watch some TV while I make dinner" their dad said

"what's for dinner?" Bubbles asked

"cold chicken and salad" he replied and disappeared into the kitchen while the girls gave a sigh of relief "thank god he's making something that won't try to eat us" Blossom said with her sister's agreeing.

About 20 minutes later they heard crashes and snarls coming from the kitchen, the girls looked towards the kitchen and face palmed as they saw a salad bowl scuttle out of the kitchen "I'm on it" Bubbles said casually she then picked up the bowl to reveal a head of lettuce that had two slices of tomato for eyes and lettuce leaves around the edges, a jagged mouth opened up on head of lettuce and it hissed at Bubbles, spraying her with salad dressing

"how did he do that with a salad?" Blossom asked as Bubbles took the salad monster back into the kitchen and when the Professor wasn't looking she tossed it into the food pit.

Unknown location.

A red being with claws for hands was sitting on a throne while on a floating rock that drifted through the almost completely empty red void, Him was in a bad mood, he had just found out recently that his sons were now friends with his number 1 enemies the Powerpuff Girls. He waved his claw and the empty void warped into a place that looked like a giant Picasso painting that had multiple islands floating about that had a different things on top of them (fountain, ballpark, living room, bathroom, farm, kitchen etc.)

He got out of his thrown that was now resting on the TV area on the main central island and turned on the TV to see any recent news about the Powerpuff Girls the most recent news caught his attention full force and he turned up the volume "in breaking news the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's beloved superheros, have been beaten senseless by a new group of super powered kids" the news reporter said and a picture was shown of Bause Biff and Budder beating up the Powerpuff Girls.

Him then turned off the TV and with a wave of his claw three tiles appeared above him and showed him the fights. Him's grin got bigger and bigger as he saw how badly the Powerpuff Girls were beaten before unfortunately his sons came to their rescue but he was intrigued that the new set of Super powered kids were even stronger than the Rowdyruff Boys. The tiles then flashed to the next fight they had and his eyes widened at how badly his sons were beaten up but like they were before the new super powered kids were killed by a kiss from the girls.

"Hmm interesting they're faster and stronger than the Rowdyruff Boys which also means that they're faster and stronger than the Powerpuff Girls and they seem to be actually smarter as well, hmm I think it's time to do a little more reviving" he said his claws then began to glow red before he fired three large bolts of red energy. The bolts hit the ground in front of him and made three small swirling voids, Him then started to laugh evilly as a small figure rose out of each void...


	22. The Boys Are Back In Town

Today the class of Pokey Oaks kindergarten were going to have a picnic at Townsville Park, Miss Keane had asked some of the parents to come along and help out, once everyone and everything was on the bus Miss Keane gave roll call again. "Okay perfect everyone's here, okay lets go" she said to the bus driver before taking her seat the bus then started up and began heading to the park. Once it arrived everyone got off "okay children Mr Utonium and Mrs Believe will be looking after you while we set everything up, so if you have any problems ask them" Miss Keane said cheerily "okay Miss Keane" the children said in union before Mrs Believe guided the children over to the playground while the Professor brought over a box full of sports equipment.

Soon all of the kids were running around and laughing and playing in the playground while the Professor and Mrs Believe sat on a bench and watched all of the kids carefully. Bubbles was on the swings while Boomer pushed her, Buttercup and Butch were playing on the jungle gym along with Mike, Robin, Mitch and Elmer, and Brick and Blossom played on the see-saw while the other kids played on the other equipment or used the sports equipment.

Butch was hanging upside-down on the jungle gym while acting like a monkey "hey monkey boy be careful of your leg" Buttercup said from the top of the jungle gym "ooo?" Butch said before he fell off and landed face first on the ground

"Butch are you okay?" Elmer asked

"I'm okay" Butch said before he stood up and shook his head before climbing up the jungle gym again.

Boomer had gotten tired of pushing Bubbles and had decided to just swing next to her the two blonds swung in union but as they did Boomer noticed that Bubbles was distracted by something, "what's wrong Bubbles?" he asked she just gave a sigh and stopped swinging which Boomer stopped as well

"my dad has now put me on a diet so I'll lose all of my extra weight and be as thin as my sisters" she said as she put he hands on the sides of her belly

"ooo that's rough" Boomer said

"and now I'm only allowed to have healthy stuff now" she then wrapped her arms around her belly "but I don't want to lose it, I love my new big belly" she said.

Boomer got a thoughtful look on his face "you know you could gain in secret" he suggested

"but how won't my family notice?"

"not if you get looser clothes" Bubbles got a thoughtful look on her face. "come on Bubbs lets go to the slides" Boomer said with a large smile Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts and nodded before they walked over to the slides.

With Brick and Blossom

The two super kids were steadily going up and down, enjoying the gentle movements "so are you happy that you get to miss a whole week of school?" Brick asked

"no I want to go to school and learn not just sit on my butt all day at home" Blossom replied in and annoyed tone

"look Blossom I know you love school but got to learn to relax and enjoy days off if you keep loving school as much as you do now you'll get teased and humiliated when you're older" Brick said as he stopped so Blossom was now up in the air

"you think so?" she asked

"yeah my brother's and I have heard kids and teenagers talk about that kind of stuff" Brick replied before he pushed up so he was now up in the air and Blossom was down on the ground "also you could try not to be such a know it all" he added

"what! who says I'm a know it all?" she asked

"my brothers, your sisters, most of the kids at school..."

2 minutes later

"And the mayor" Brick finished while Blossom's left eye twitched a bit

"really? that many people think I'm a know it all?" she asked, Brick just nodded, Blossom began thinking/remembering all of the times she had truly been a know it all. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brick's voice "come on Bloss lets go play dodge ball with the other kids" he suggested she nodded and the two kids zipped over to the basketball court.

3 hours later

Miss Keane and all of the voluntary parents rounded up the kids for lunch, once all of the kids were accounted for they were then led to the picnic tables that were now loaded with food and everyone dug in. The Professor had chosen the amount of food for Bubbles to have which included 4 triangles of different sandwiches, some carrot and celery sticks, and two cocktail sausages with tomato sauce.

Bubbles looked down at her small meal and gave a slight sigh before walked off so that she wouldn't be tempted to pig out; she sat down in the shade of a large tree and began to slowly eat her food. When she was half way through her food she heard someone sit next to her, she turned her head and smiled as she saw Boomer "hey thought I'd keep you company" he said before he placed a plate stacked with food next to Bubbles. Bubbles looked at the plate with drool coming out of her mouth and she immediately began eating the food while Boomer ate his.

When the two blondes were just about to finish their meals they were each grabbed in sleeper holds, and as they started to lose consciousness they heard a semi familiar voice "we're back" the voice said before they fully became unconscious.

20 minutes later

Most of the food was now gone and everyone was now full "okay children you can go off and play now" Miss Keane said the children cheered and quickly dispersed while Miss Keane and some of the voluntary parents cleaned up.

As Blossom and Buttercup played jump rope with Robin, Brick played tetherball with Mike, and Butch was playing on the swings, as Robin was skipping she noticed that Boomer and Bubbles weren't playing on the equipment or within her view, this distraction caused her to trip and fall "are you okay!" Blossom asked as she helped her friend up

"yeah I'm fine I just noticed that I haven't seen Bubbles or Boomer since lunch" Robin said Blossom and Buttercup realised this as well

"I'm sure they're around somewhere" Blossom said but after a quick scan of the park with her X-ray vision she found out that they weren't there "hey they're not here" she said in surprise and a little worry

"lets go see if the boys have seen them" Buttercup suggested and she Blossom and Robin walked off to find the boys.

When they arrived where the tetherballs were they began laughing as they saw Butch holding onto the tetherball while Brick and Mike swung him around "weeeeeee" Butch cheered in joy as he was sent spinning around.

"Hey guys, we hate to interrupt your fun but have you seen Bubbles or Boomer?" Blossom asked

"nope, haven't seen them since lunch" Brick replied

"same here" Mike added

"I saw the two blubber balls go over to that tree over there to have lunch" Butch said as he pointed the tree that Bubbles and Boomer had been sitting under.

When they walked over to see if their siblings were there all they found were two plates with some food on them and a piece of paper, Blossom picked up the piece of paper and gasped "what is it Blossom?" Robin asked

"it says _dear Powerpuke Girls and Rowdyrunt Boys we have taken your blonde haired siblings, if you want to see them alive again then be at warehouse 13 at the docks at 2:30 pm come any earlier then we'll kill them sincerely the Brawnybuff Boys_" Blossom read out loud.

"What but how we blew them up how can they be alive!" Buttercup exclaimed, Brick cleared his throat getting Buttercup's attention "oh yeah, Him" Buttercup said

"well let's go and get Bubbles and Boomer and destroy those Brawnybuff's once and for all" Butch said and banged one hand into the other

"yeah but you're at a disadvantage with your arm and leg still weak" Blossom said

"hey! I may be at a ditaventage but I can still fight!" Butch said

"first off its disadvantage and second let's go tell our dad and try to make a plan" Blossom said, the boys and Buttercup nodded and they zipped off to find the girls dad, leaving Mike and Robin by themselves

"do you want to go on the swings?" Mike asked shyly

"sure" Robin replied equally as shyly and the two walked off.


	23. Captured

At warehouse 13 Bubbles and Boomer were still unconscious and were now sitting back to back, the warehouse was pitch black except for a single light which shone down on the two fat blondes. Bubbles was now starting to stir, her eyes slowly fluttered open and she was almost blinded by the light that shone down on her "ugh where am I?" she asked as she tried to block out the bright light with her chubby fingerless hands. She then noticed that something warm and soft was pressed up against her back, when she turned around her eyes widened as she saw Boomer with his head tilted down and his eyes closed. Bubbles then got in front of him, catching him before he fell back she then grabbed his arms and started shaking him "Boomer are you okay? please wake up!" "yeah I love chicken" he said in his sleep, Bubbles stopped at this and giggled.

Boomer then started to wake up and was almost in the same situation as Bubbles "ah my eyes!" he said as he was blinded by the bright light. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he saw Bubbles smiling at him "Bubbles where are we?" he asked

"I don't know the last thing I remember is eating lunch at the park and I woke up here?" she replied

"so Blubberella and Prince Chubby finally wake up" an unfamiliar voice said while three sets of footsteps were heard.

Three people then entered into the light, it was the Brawnybuff Boys only they had new hair styles Bause's hair was now long and in a spiky ponytail and he now wore a maroon bandana instead of a cap, Budder's hair looked fairly much the same as his original hair only now he only had one large strip of hair at the front that went to the right, and finally Biff's hair also looked the same as it did originally only now the cowlick was gone and his hair was now shoulder length at the back with three spikes on each side that curved out.

Bubbles got a shocked/scared look on her face while Boomer stood in front of her protectively "awe isn't that cute fat boy is protecting his blob of a girlfriend" Biff taunted with now a Russian accent

"let me guess Him brought you back to life and got rid of the kissing weakness?" Boomer asked

"wow your smarter than we gave you credit for mate! Yes Him brought us back to life and got rid of the kissing weakness but he also improved us making us stronger faster and in every way more powerful than we were before" Bause said with an evil grin.

"why do your voices sound different?" Bubbles asked

"Him gave us European accents because he thought that we sound more intelligent" Biff explained while rolling his eyes

"what are you going to do with us?" Bubbles asked, fearing the answer, Bause and Biff looked at Budder (who had an evil grin plastered to his face) with questioning looks, he was the one who had made their current plan due to him now being the most tactical out of his brothers thanks to Him.

"You're about to find out" he replied with a German accent and he zipped back into the darkness along with his brothers, Bubbles and Boomer held each other, scared of what the three boys were going to do to them. there was then a click and all of the lights of the warehouse turned on to reveal 10 large tables covered in food of all kinds, the two blonds began instantly drooling as they took in the sight of all of the food.

The Brawnybuff Boys were now standing on a cat walk that was along the edges of the warehouse "velcome to ze greatest buffet of vor lives, dig in" Budder called out to the blondes, not even thinking that the food could be poisoned they ate the first thing that was in their reach. The second it touched their taste buds their eyes widened and they began gorging on the food.

Bause and Biff looked at their brother "why did you want us to steal all of that food just so the blobs can pig out" Biff asked

"it's vite zimple my zimple minded brozer I plan on having zose two be zo occupied on ze food zat ven zeir ziblings arrive to zaves zem zat about 2:30 zey'll be too busy eating vich vill allow us to take down ze Powerpuff Girls and ze Rowdyruff Boys easily" Budder explained

"but why can't we just destroy them now or while they were at the park?" Bause asked

"if ve attacked zem at ze park it vould have been a zo on vone vor each of us and despite ze fact ve're stronger I'd prefer not to take a risk and if ve killed zem now zen who knows vhat zeir siblings vill do zey could go ballistic in rage and discover new powers or zomezing like zat" Budder explained.

His Brother's now looked at him in amazement "Bloody hell, you really thought this thing through mate." Bause said

"quick question, what if blondies are full before siblings arrive?" Biff asked

"zat vould be highly unlikely; I've laced most of the food with amplification powder and appetite enhancers so zey'll keep veating until a) zey vun out of food or b) zey become too fat to move" Budder said.

"five bucks that they run out of food first" Biff said

"I'll take that bet I bet they'll become immobile first" Bause said while Budder just rolled his eyes.

Back with the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff Boys

After telling their dad what had happened he looked at his watch "it's 1:50 now so another 40 minutes" he said

"so what we just sit around and wait what if those scum bags are torturing them!" Buttercup said angrily

"okay then go to the docks and find warehouse thirteen but use your x-ray vision first before you enter just encase" the Professor replied the girls and Boys nodded and flew off.

When they arrived at the docks they saw numerous warehouses but unfortunately the numbers had been removed so they couldn't tell which was the right warehouse "okay guys use your x-ray vision" Blossom commanded but when they did they were shocked to find that every warehouse was glowing green and they couldn't see inside. They then deactivated their x-ray vision "darn it they must have put barriers on each warehouse" Blossom said angrily while her worry for her sister grew

"you've got to admit they're pretty smart" Butch said and was whacked on the back of the head by Buttercup and Brick

"now's not the time" they said in union.

Blossom then activated her x-ray vision again and saw that the only way into each warehouse was through a single door but even then she still couldn't see inside "guys there's only one way in into each warehouse, pick a warehouse and open the door if you find them let the others know" Blossom ordered they nodded and went to a different warehouse. Unfortunately they found out that every warehouse door was booby trapped Blossom was temporarily engulfed in a fiery inferno, Brick was punched in the face by a large boxing glove made of titanium, Buttercup was sent flying back by a large stream of water, and Butch was hit by a barrage of pies.

The four then met up "okay so we know that each one is booby trapped, what do we do?" Buttercup said

"I think we'll just have to endure it okay spread out" Blossom said for the next 10 minutes the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were shocked punched slapped drenched slammed shot and blasted until finally... Blossom opened the door while bracing herself...but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes they almost popped out of her head as she saw Bubbles and Boomer gorging on food, she fired several energy blasts into the air which got the others attention and within seconds they were all gathered at the door.

"Okay guys be on your guard there could be more booby traps" Blossom warned

"_great_" Buttercup said sarcastically as she straightened out her hair which was currently standing on end thanks to the numerous shocks she had received.

They then slowly entered the warehouse and as soon as they were in Butch called out to the two blondes "hey guys were here to save you" but the two blondes didn't even seem to acknowledge them they were too busy stuffing their faces with food the door behind them then closed

"welcome Powerpuke's and Rowdyrunt's I take it ya enjoyed our booby traps" Bause said as he and his brothers slowly floated down

"yeah they were a _blast_" Butch said as he wiped some more soot off of his face.

"So you four ready to die by our hands?" Biff asked

"first tell us what you've done to Bubbles and Boomer?" Blossom demanded

"vite zimply zis I laced most of ze food vith appetite enhancers and amplification povver so zey'll ezer eat until zere's no food left or zey'll burst and vite frankly I zink it's going to be ze latter" Budder said.

Blossom responded to that by stomping on the ground which made heaps of 3 inch thick spikes come out of the ground around Boomer and Bubbles which then bent and merged together at the top to form crystal cages that completely trapped the two fat blondes, they only seemed to notice the cages once all of the food in reach was gone they then rammed against the crystal bars repeatedly trying to break free "there that'll hold them" Blossom said smugly which made the Brawnybuff Boys scowl

"and a second thing what happed to your voices" Buttercup asked

"Him gave us European accents because he thought that we sound more intelligent" Biff explained while rolling his eyes

"and now mates its time to kill" Bause said and in the blink of an eye they hit their counterpart, or in Budder's case Buttercup.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Dominator225 came up with the idea of giving the Brawnybuff Boys European accents so all credit for it goes to him


	24. Rumble Time

With Brick and Blossom

Even though it was two against one Bause was still dominating the other two reds, with a hard punch each Bause sent Brick and Blossom crashing through the roof of the warehouse while also destroying the machine that generated the barrier on the warehouse. Blossom and Brick managed to stop themselves "damn him" Brick muttered as he rubbed his face, Bause then shot out of the hole they made in the roof and floated in front of them "okay which one of you should I kill first?" he asked as he looked from Blossom to Brick.

Blossom and Brick looked at each other and nodded, Brick then flew straight towards Bause and disappeared. Bause quickly turned around and back handed Brick across the face sending him crashing into a car "Brick!" Blossom yelled out before she was kneed hard in the stomach by Bause

"you should really pay attention" he said before he head butted her and flipped back while kicking her under the chin which sent her tumbling back a bit, landing on her butt

"alright now you're asking for it" Blossom threatened while rubbing her chin.

She then formed two large crystal balls on her fingerless hands and zipped at Bause, Bause just gave a fake yawn and began simply blocking all of Blossom's hits. "wow you're weaker than I thought, either that or it's just because I'm stronger" Bause mocked before he got a pounding headache as Brick slammed a girder on his head "ouch" he muttered before Blossom reared her arm back and punched Bause right in the face with her crystal covered hand.

"nice work Brick" Blossom congratulated as she looked down at Bause, who looked unconscious, with her crystal covered hands reverting back to normal

"thanks Bloss" Brick said before Bause's eyes snapped open and he shot up while firing a powerful energy beam from his mouth.

The two reds were engulfed in the blast and sent flying back, when Bause finished his attack he rubbed his head where Brick had slammed the girder "man that smarts" he said before looking at the trail of destruction in front of him with and evil grin.

Blossom was the first to emerge from a pile of rubble only now she had the same evil look on her face that she had when she was about to kill Brick "time for you to die" she said in an evil tone which actually surprised Bause. Blossom covered herself in thick crystal before she charged at Bause, Bause snapped out of his surprise and began rapidly firing energy blasts at Blossom but thanks to her armour the energy blast bounced off of her. Once she was close enough she lunged forward and slammed into Bause with the force of a speeding freight train and they both went crashing into a building which Blossom landing on top of him.

Blossom then retracted all of her crystal armour and made a spiky ball of pink crystal in her right hand, it was glowing faintly and it crackled with pink electricity here's a hedgehog grenade for ya" she said, she then quickly shoved it under his shirt and zipped out of the building just as it exploded. Blossom got a truly evil grin on her face as she heard Bause's screams of pain coming from the building, about a minute later Bause exited through the hole, his left arm (which was now broken) now hung limply at his side thanks to Blossom's body slam while his right hand clutched his badly bleeding stomach and his body was covered in crystals he also had one eye closed that had blood coming out of it.

Bause coughed out some blood and looked up at Blossom angrily "you bitch!" he yelled and he began rapidly firing his laser vision at her but Blossom simple made a shield on her right arm and deflected all of his lasers before firing a barrage of crystal balls the size of baseballs that pelted Bause.

Blossom then heard a voice from behind her "t-that's e-enough Blossom" Brick stuttered, hoping that she would listen to him

"don't tell me what to do!" Blossom roared angrily at him and before Brick could react Blossom fired several long spikes that pierced through Brick's body and pinned him up against a building.

Brick looked up with pain filled eyes and saw Blossom floating in front of him "I-I'm s-s-s-o-o-or-r-ry" he strained out through the pain Blossom's glowing eyes basically pierced through Brick

"not good enough" she said as a large chunk of crystal formed on her left hand which then morphed into a drill which then began spinning rapidly. Brick's eyes widened at this Blossom then thrust her hand forward and the drill pierced through his stomach and laughed as he screamed in pain and his blood splattered on her.

When she stopped she retracted the crystal back into her arm and muttered "scum" before turning her attention back to Bause who was now lying on the ground barely conscious she then flew down and landed hard on his chest while also breaking all of his ribs. Blossom then pinned both of his arms down with her feat and covered her arms in thick crystal before she began punching Bause back and forth across the face.

With Buttercup

Budder gave Buttercup a hard uppercut and like Blossom and Brick she too was sent flying out of the warehouse through the roof and after a few seconds she managed to stop herself. Budder followed her through the hole she had made and stopped when they were eye level "I highly zuggest zat you givez up now" Budder said as he crossed his arms

"fat chance" Buttercup snapped angrily.

Budder just shrugged at this "vour funeral" he said and in the blink of an eye he made a whip out of electricity and swung it at Buttercup, the whip wrapped around her left leg like a snake and gave her a massive shock.

With one swing of his arm Budder sent the temporarily paralysed Buttercup crashing to the ground "okay I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow" she said but as she tried to stand up she fell to the ground "what the!" she exclaimed "what's wrong with my leg it feels like it's asleep" she said as she banged her leg a few times but didn't feel anything.

"von't vorry zat'll vear off in a few hours, not zat vou'll be alive by zen" Budder mocked while Buttercup just gave him one of her usual scowls.

Buttercup then shot straight up towards Budder who swung his whip at her again only this time she dodged it and began delivering a barrage of punches straight into his stomach, after the thirtieth punch she gave him an uppercut followed by an energy blast which caused a small explosion. Buttercup was now winded from the attack she had just done to Budder and waited for the smoke to disappear, once it did her eyes widened "no, that's impossible!" she exclaimed as she saw that he was gone "there's no way that attack could have destroyed him!" she stated "vight you are" Budder said from behind her she turned around and saw that aside from looking a little ruffed up he was fine and before she could react he blasted her at point blank range which sent her crashing into a building.

Buttercup growled as she made her way to the hole she had made while rubbing her face "blondie is really starting to get on my nerves" she muttered as soon as she made it to the hole Budder flew down and kicked her hard in the stomach which knocked the breath out of her and sent her crashing through 5 floors before coming out of the other side of the building and landing on the road. Buttercup went red in the face and screamed before she shot straight back up the holes she had made in the building and socked Budder right in the side of the face which knocked two of his teeth out.

Buttercup then grabbed Budder by his right leg and began slamming him into any solid object she could find. After a few minutes of this she started to get extremely tired so with one final hit she slammed him face fist into the tarmac, she then let go of his leg and landed on her butt barely having any energy to move let alone completely finish off Budder. Budder moaned and slowly floated up into the air with his arms and legs just hanging limply "if all of my limbs veren't broken I vould znap vour neck but I guess I'll just have to zettle for zis" he said his cheeks began to bulge and when he opened his mouth a massive beam of energy came out of his mouth that completely engulfed Buttercup and made a trail of destruction that led out to Townsville bay.

When the smoke and dust cleared Budder saw that Buttercup was now about 100 meters from where she had been while she lay on her back unconscious, he gave a chuckle at this and collapsed to the ground from exhaustion "I zink I'll just lie here until ezer Bause or Biff vind me" he said with an evil grin on his face.

With Butch

Butch, like his brother and counterpart was also sent crashing through the roof of the warehouse and was now getting pummelled by Biff, no matter what he did Biff countered his attacks and retaliated with twice the force. After a swift kick to the face Butch was sent tumbling along the ground and before stopping in a sitting position "what is with this guy" he said as he held his head. When he looked up Biff kicked him in the face again with both feet and then punched him in the stomach slamming Butch into the ground while also leaving an imprint of his body on the ground.

Butch then slowly got up and began floating about an inch off the ground "look Butchie you just give up it be far less painful" Biff taunted, Butch just remained silent "what's be the matter, cat got your tongue?" Biff taunted again

"bang" Butch muttered and he fired a tiny glowing ball of energy that was the size of a golf ball. As the tiny ball slowly floated towards Biff he began to laugh while Butch flew back

"man he must be weaker than I thought" Biff said as he reached out to the small ball of energy and touched it...

KABOOM!

The explosion from the highly concentrated ball of energy was so powerful that it shook the whole city and destroyed 10 warehouses as well as some surrounding buildings. Butch now hovered above the area searching for Biff, after a bit of searching he found him half buried under a pile of rubble. Butch smiled evilly as he saw how badly hurt Biff was "how did you like that, I call it Micro Bomb" he said Biff's eyes snapped open and he fired a massive blast of energy from his free hand which hit Butch dead on.

When Biff had finished his attack he crawled out from the rubble that was on him, once he was out he felt a horrible searing pain come from his left arm. When he turned his head to look at it he gasped in horror as he saw that a lot of the skin and muscle on his arm (which now hung limply at his side) had been blown/burnt off due to it taking most of the force of Butch's attack. He turned his head with a look of rage on his face towards Butch whose shirt was now completely gone and now had a massive gash on his chest but thankfully it wasn't bleeding too badly.

"Look what you've done to my arm!" he yelled angrily before whatever was holding his arm to his shoulder joint broke. "My arm, it came off" he said barely above a whisper before his right hand began to glow green and it began to spark wildly "take this bastard!" he yelled and he threw a green sparking ball of energy the size of a soccer ball straight at Butch. Butch was in a state of shock from what he saw happen to Biff's arm but he managed to snap out of it, he then saw the ball of energy heading straight towards him and his eyes widened, he then took a deep breath and blew hard causing the energy ball to stop momentarily before it headed straight back towards Biff.

Biff's eyes widened at this and before he could react he was hit dead on by his own attack which caused a massive explosion, the aftershock sent Butch flying back and landing in a warehouse filled with matrasses so he had a nice soft landing. Butch sat up and saw where he had landed "wow a matrass factory, now that's what I call a perfect landing" he said he then floated up through the hole he had fallen through and saw the amount of destruction Biff's attack had caused. "Good thing that attack didn't hit me, I wonder if he survived that attack?" he said and he looked around a bit but all he found was the burnt remains of Biff's arm "well that's one threat out of the way better go see if any of the others need help" he said and he flew off.

Butch soon arrived where Buttercup and Budder had been fighting, he found Budder still lying on the ground "wow Buttercup really did a number on you" Butch mocked. He then turned his head to the right and his eyes widened as he saw Buttercup, he flew over to her as fast as he could Butch could only stare at Buttercup in shock as he took in how badly she was hurt. He snapped out of his shock when he saw here chest start rising up and down "oh man I'd better take her to the hospital now" he said he then gently picked her up and was about to head off to the hospital when he heard explosions coming from another part of town "Brick or Blossom might need help as well" he said to himself and he flew off towards the explosions.

When he arrived he almost wet himself as he saw Bause basically being tortured by Blossom who now had the same look on her face when she was about to kill Brick. Bause now had one eye closed that had blood coming out of it, he had multiple small crystals protruding from his body and finally he was now lying on the ground while Blossom sat on his chest with her legs pinning down his arms and was now repeatedly punching him back and forth across the face.

Blossom then reared her left arm back with the crystal on it turning into a blade "this is what pieces of scum like you deserve, and this time I'm going to make sure you stay dead" she said, Butch saw this and flew down towards her as fast as he could. Just as Blossom was about to make the finishing move she was hit hard in the back of the head by Butch which knocked her out and sent her flying off of Bause. The aftershock from Butch's kick shook buildings and sent anything that wasn't attached to the ground flying. Butch then yelled in pain and dropped Buttercup before holding his good leg which was now broken "man...that...hurt" he said through the pain

"thank you" Bause said weakly

"whatever, where's Brick?" he asked

"he's up there" Bause said while pointing to a building.

Butch looked to where Bause was pointing and gasped in horror as he saw his brother "BRICK!" he screamed and he flew up to Brick as fast as he could, Brick was still pinned up against the side of a building by long pink crystal spikes that pierced through his arms legs and torso as well as a gaping hole in his stomach, he had gone completely pale due to the amount of blood he lost. Butch pulled out all of the spikes that were pinning Brick to the building he held his limp brother while shaking "don't worry Brick I'll take you to the hospital and you'll be all better in no time" Butch said as his shaking got worse he then flew down and grabbed Buttercup before heading off to the hospital. When Butch arrived at the hospital he, Buttercup and Brick were almost immediately taken to the ER.

Meanwhile

Back at the park the Professor was worried about his daughters and the Rowdyruff Boys he had heard the most of the fighting from the park and now there was only silence. Miss Keane saw the worried look on the Professors face and walked over to him she put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a comforting tone "don't worry John I'm sure they're perfectly fine and they'll be back with Bubbles and Boomer any minute now"

"thank you Sandra but still I have to worry" he said while hoping that his daughters were okay.


	25. The Aftermath

Bause still lay on the ground while looking up at the clouds 'god I wish I had the energy to move' he thought to himself before he heard someone land next to him

"hey Bause you alive" the familiar voice of his brother asked

"y-y-yeeesss" he managed to say before Biff came into view

"Budder knows something that can heal us" Biff said, he then held Budder by the back of his sweatshirt between his teeth and then grabbed Bause by the front of his sweatshirt before he flew off.

A few seconds after Biff left with his brothers Blossom woke up "ow I feel like I went head to head with a train" she said as she rubbed the spot on the back of her head where Butch had kicked her which now had a massive lump forming. She then looked around and saw the aftermath of her fight with Bause most of the surrounding area where she was, was destroyed and littered with shards of her crystal's "what happened, I can barely remember anything" her eyes then widened and her blood froze 'did I lose control again?' she thought to herself she then flew around the area while calling out her sister and the Rowdyruff Boy's names but she didn't get a response.

After a few minutes she decided to go back to the warehouse where Bubbles and Boomer still were to see if the others were with them. When she arrived she saw that Bubbles and Boomer had apparently been ramming against the sides of her crystal cages so much that they tore up a large chunk of ground that the cages were rooted to and had managed to move the cages around so that they could still get to the food. Bubbles and Boomer now lay on their backs with their stomachs painfully distended and now stuck out about a foot and a half more out in front of them the two fat blondes had bits of different food smeared all over their faces.

Blossom got rid of the cages and looked at the two blondes who were now aware of her presence "I take it you two little piggies are full?" Blossom asked with her hands on her hips the two blondes just nodded and fell asleep. Blossom rolled her eyes and picked up the two blondes "okay tubby one and two let's take you back to dad, hopefully the other's are at the park as well" she said as she grabbed Bubbles and Boomer by the back of their shirt/dress and flew off back towards the park.

Back with the Brawnybuff Boys

The boys were now back at Mojo's and were now in front of three odd machines, the machines looked like large white domes with and arched hatch door on the front that had a bubble like dome on the front with a panel underneath it that had numerous buttons on it. "what those things?" Biff asked

"never vind zat, I vill exvaine zat later, vight now do vas I zay" Budder said Biff first put Bause in one of the tank like objects, he put a breathing apparatus on Bause's mouth and put an electrode on each of his temples, Biff then closed the hatch and pressed the buttons Budder told him to press.

Once he finished pressing the buttons the tank began to fill with a clear blue liquid "uh he's not going to drown in there is he?" Biff asked

"no, now hurry and do ze zame to me and zen vourzelf" Budder ordered and Biff nodded. Even though Biff's wound had been mostly burnt shut he was still bleeding so Budder managed to painfully help his brother first before he did it to himself, soon all three boys were floating in a tank each. Knowing that Biff would bleed to death Budder managed to painfully put Biff in his tank before doing it to himself.

Townsville Park

Blossom arrived holding Bubbles and Boomer before placing them gently on the ground "good lord what happened to them!" the Professor exclaimed

"these little piggies gorged themselves on junk food and deserts" Blossom explained

the Professor gave a relieved smile at this, glad that his daughter wasn't hurt, but that smile instantly disappeared "where's Buttercup Brick and Butch and why are you covered in...blood!" he asked in a worried tone

"I thought they'd be here?" Blossom replied but then she fully realised what her dad had said and sure enough most of her front was covered in blood, but she didn't know who's, this caused her to shake badly

"maybe they're at the hospital" he suggested Blossom just nodded "why don't you go home and have a bath and get changed and can you please take your sister and Boomer with you" he said Blossom just nodded again before she grabbed her sister and Boomer and flew back home while her dad informed Miss Keane that he had to leave.

2 hours later

Blossom and the still sleeping Bubbles and Boomer were now at home, the Professor had gone to the hospital to give Buttercup Brick and Butch a new chemical he had made that would completely heal them in seconds. Blossom had taken Bubbles and Boomer up to her and her sisters bedroom and put them in their beds and was now lying on the couch watching TV. She was trying to relax like the doctor had said but she couldn't help but worry about Buttercup Butch and Brick, but mostly Brick.

The front door then opened and the Professor walked in holding three large bags with Buttercup walking in behind holding two large rectangle boxes followed by Butch who was holding another large rectangles box in one arm and a double sized mattress in the other and Brick brought up the rear holding two double sized mattresses "good news sweetie I bought you and your sisters a bed each" the Professor said and Buttercup, Butch and Brick zipped up to the girls bedroom while still holding their loads. About 30 seconds later Buttercup zipped back down stairs and took the bags from her dad before zipping back upstairs, the Professor then turned to Blossom "sweetie I think we need to have a little talk about your crystal powers" he said which made Blossom gasp

"I lost control again didn't I" she said quietly. Her dad nodded before he picked her up and took her to his lab so that they could talk in privet.

Once they were in his lab he placed Blossom on a table and sat down in his work chair "so what happened?" Blossom asked fearing the answer

"well from what Brick told me after Bause used a mouth blast on you and him you got an evil look on your face and you started attacking Bause viciously and when Brick tried to make you come to your senses you yelled at him and impaled his body with spikes, then you used your crystal powers to make a large drill" he then pause because the next bit was really hard for him to say "which you pierced through his stomach and laughed as he screamed and that's why you had blood on you" he said Blossom went completely pale at this "the doctors said that most of his insides where cut up and he was hanging onto life by a thread" the professor continued which almost made Blossom faint.

The Professor paused a bit to allow his daughter to recover from the shock, once she had got most of the colour back in her face he continued "and from what Butch told me he saw you on top of Bause punching him back and forth across the face so he flew down and kicked you off of him which must have knocked you out" he finished.

Blossom had no idea what to say she had almost killed Brick again and she had been happy while doing it "I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live" she muttered she then quickly grabbed the first beaker she could and broke it on the table she then grabbed the biggest piece of glass and was about to stab herself in the heart when the Professor knocked the glass out of her hand and a second later splashed a beaker of Antidote X on her.

"Blossom don't ever try that again!" the Professor yelled angrily Blossom just curled up into a ball and cried the Professor was slightly shaking at this, his daughter actually wanted to kill herself to prevent anything like that happening again. He then picked up his crying daughter and carried her up stairs, when he entered the living room he saw Buttercup watching TV, Brick and Butch had already left with Boomer "I take it she didn't take the news of what happened well?" Buttercup asked, her dad just shook his head

"can you please look after your sister and make sure she doesn't do anything wrong" he asked as he placed Blossom next to her

"sure dad" she replied, wondering what he meant by 'doesn't do anything wrong'

"thank you now I need to make a few calls" he said and he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile

Back in Mojo's observatory the Brawnybuff Boys were almost completely healed and Biff's arm had been fully regenerated as they were in the final minutes of their healing the door to the observatory opened and in walked Mojo who was now wearing a prison uniform. "ah home sweet home" he said happily and he closed the door behind him, as he headed to his room to get changed into his usual clothes his ears perked up as he heard a humming noise.

He looked to the side and his eyes widened as he saw the brat's that had beaten him up, kicked him out of his own home, and sent him crashing into prison. His surprised look turned into an evil one as he strolled over to the healing machines "my, my you three little pests as well as utter failures seem to be quite helpless in your current situation by which I mean that you can't defend or protect yourselves while you are held within those healing chambers which I Mojo Jojo have created to heal" Mojo said and he began fiddling with the controls on Budder's healing chamber.

When he pressed the final button there was a flash inside the healing chamber, he then did the same to Bause and Biff's healing chamber's with the same thing happening "perfect, now that they are in a state of suspended animation I shall make devices that'll allow me to control them which is to say that they will soon be under my power and do as I command" he said evilly before he headed over to his room to get changed.


	26. Him's New Plan

**Authors note: I would like to thank Dominator225 for doing the bottom half of this chapter**

It was now night time and Blossom had calmed down but she was still in depression from what she did to Brick. Brick had come over earlier and they had a small talk about what had happened earlier today. Blossom had been crying and saying apologies constantly and even asking Brick a few times why he was even forgiving her after what she did but he assured her that it wasn't her fault and that it was because of the crystals. After that they had given each other a big hug and Blossom had even given Brick a kiss on the cheek which surprisingly made him blush as red as his eyes.

The girls were now getting ready for bed, they had all brushed their teeth and Blossom and Bubbles had combed their hair while Buttercup had left hers the way it was their attention was turned to Bubbles who was now having a very hard time putting her night gown on due to her now larger frame. Her massive belly had now shrunk to half its size due to all of the food she had eaten being digested so now it only stick out about 9 inches in front of her and hung down just enough to almost completely cover the front of her panties plus thanks to all of the amplification power laced food she had eaten she had also plumped up a level so her whole body had gained an extra 2 centimetres of flab.

She could now only manage to get her nightgown about half way passed her belly before it would spring back up "come on why won't you fit properly you fit just fine the other day" she said

Buttercup leaned over to Blossom and muttered "the eternal struggle" which caused Blossom to burst out laughing which only increased when Bubbles tripped over Octi and fell over.

Finally after a bit more struggling she managed to get it over her belly "finally" she said in a relieved tone though having her large belly confined into a small space was really uncomfortable.

Blossom and Buttercup hopped into their new separate beds which were each put into a separate corner in the room. Buttercup smiled at this "wow it's so much better having your own bed, what do you think Blossom?" Buttercup said as she enjoyed the new free space, Blossom just nodded and gave a small happy sigh. Buttercup then looked at Bubbles "what about you Chubbles?" she asked as she saw Bubbles walk over to her beloved Octi

"I don't know I haven't been in my bed by myself yet" she said and as she went to pick up Octi…

RIPPPP!

The seat of Bubbles' to small panties had torn itself trying to stretch itself too thin over her sizable rump, Bubbles quickly shot up to hide the tear but unfortunately while doing so…

RIPPPP!

Bubbles exerted far too much force on the front of her night gown and caused it to rip vertically at the front letting her confined belly surge forward and hang far more freely then her night gown had previously allowed, though it was embarrassing she couldn't help but feel relief for her massive belly. Blossom and Buttercup however had laughed so hard that they fell out of their beds, Bubbles gave a sigh and grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a new night gown before walking into their bathroom.

Their dad then entered the room "what's so funny?" he asked

"Bubbles ripped her panties and night gown" Buttercup managed to say between laughs, their dad gave them disapproving looks but they were too busy laughing to notice.

Bubbles exited the bathroom wearing a fresh pair of panties and her night gown now rested on top of her belly this was followed by the smell of something burning "if you're wondering what the smell is I burnt away my ripped clothes" she said as she floated over to her bed and hopped in, also enjoying the extra space she had.

Blossom and Buttercup calmed down as their dad tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead, when he reached Bubbles bed he tucked her in and sat on the edge "look sweetie I think it's time I put you on a diet" he said as he put a hand on her belly "I know a little pudge is okay but at the rate you're going you'll be out growing clothes on a weekly basis"

"but you said that if the doctor said I was healthy then I could eat as much as I want" Bubbles said almost on the verge of tears

"you heard that" he said surprised and she just nodded "I'm sorry Bubbles but starting tomorrow you're on a diet" he said he gave her Octi as well as a kiss on the forehead before turning on a night light and closed the door.

Blossom was happy to hear that their dad was putting her sister on a diet and soon fell asleep relieved that her sister would soon be as slim and trim as her and Buttercup, Bubbles however just hugged Octi and her large belly while some tears leaked from her eyes. 'I don't want to go on a diet I like being big and soft' she then remembered what Boomer had said to her earlier today 'gain in secret, but how would I do that, I should ask him tomorrow' she thought to herself before sleep over came her.

Meanwhile

A great, gender-confused shriek of rage pierced the air and the very structure that made up the strange and eerie realm. This shriek came from a red being with claws for hands standing on a floating rock that drifted through the almost completely empty void of warped, twisted and distorted region of space-time.

Him was in outrage at the repeated failure to kill the Powerpuff girls as he saw on a TV that the Brawnybuff boys had been defeated. "What do these fools think their doing?" He yelled out loud at the air, then in a quiet bored tone he added: "Oh yeah, failing…just like the rest of them…and me." He then stood up and waved his claw out in front of him, a set of visions were conjured up show everything that happened during the fight.

"Well…they have the right idea, just not enough brawn or brains to do it properly." He mused, his face then shifted from a bored expression to a thoughtful one. "Hmmm…perhaps their plan needs a feminine touch." He then grinned evilly. "I think its time for some cooking!" He then laughed his gender-confused, hyena-like laugh as he disappeared in a swirl of red smoke.

The Powerpuff's Girls house

Him then rematerialized inside professor Utonium's basement lab, he then began to browse among the various chemicals on the shelves and on the tables. "Hmmm…If I didn't want someone to steal a potentially very dangerous chemical where would I put it?" He thought. He then glanced around and saw a safe in the wall. "In a Duranium safe with a DNA coded lock! How clever! Well credit where it's due: For a mortal Mr Utonium is very smart." Him thought out loud as he walked over to the safe.

"But sadly even brilliant piece of technology is still no match for the power of evil." He sighed as he waved his claw and the safe seemed to unlock by itself. He then reached inside and pulled out a full flask of chemical X. He then waved his claw over it and it vanished in a wisp of red smoke. "That's the basic ingredient sorted, now for the special stuff." He chuckled.

He then teleported to the Powerpuffs room, all three were sleeping peacefully and Bubbles belly was poking out a little from under the sheets. Curious Him poked her stomach with his claw, almost half of it vanished into the fat but Bubbles didn't even stir. "I'm the embodiment of evil and even I find that disturbing." He thought as he withdrew his claw in disgust.

He then waved his claw over his other one, three small glass orbs appeared in it and each were roughly as big as the girls eyes. He put two of them down and held the third over Bubbles. Two wisps of black and dark blue smoke came out of Bubbles mouth and curled round each other like the double helix of DNA before finally landing in the glass orb swirling. Him then repeated the procedure with her sisters only their smoke was dark pink and dark green respectively. "Hopefully there's still enough evil spirit in them so that there's no disruption to the balance of good and evil in them." He concluded in his head.

He then drew three large syringes from a pocket in his jacket and jabbed each girl in the side of the neck. He drew samples of blood from each Powerpuff and laid everything he used on the bedside table, he waved his claw over the orbs and the syringes and they were gone. "My work here is done; better make sure they don't suspect anything." He then waved his claw again and the girls' wounds were healed in seconds. "Now to get on with my project." He then vanished in a swirl of red smoke.

Back in Him's lair

Once he was back he then conjured up a red kitchen with a cauldron of hot water, an apron that said 'kiss the cook' on the front for him and a table with the things from the Powerpuff girls' house on it. First he poured in the chemical X, then the girls' blood from the syringes and finally he picked up the orbs of evil spirit in them and cracked them open like eggs. The evil spirits then floated into the concoction.

"Now to stir." He said out loud and a large wooden spoon. He stirred the concoction for around five before the spoon bumped into something beneath the surface of the liquid.

"Ah ha…its ready!" he was about to pull out the spoon but it was yanked from his claws and into the concoction. "OK what the fu-" before he could finish the spoon was shoved back into his face with such force that he was thrown across the kitchen into the wall. He groaned as he placed his claw on his face. "Maybe I cooked this thing a little too well." he groaned out.

"Awww really?" a small honey sweet sounding voice asked. Him looked up and saw three little girls with the same body shape as the Powerpuff girls, they were dripping wet with the liquid from the caldron. The girl in the middle of the small group was still holding the spoon in both hands, she looked a lot like Blossom only her dress only reached the middle of her thighs unlike Blossom's dress which reached her knees and that instead of stockings like the Powerpuffs she was wearing normal socks so almost all of her legs could be seen except the upper half of her thighs.

Also the colours of her dress were in the reverse pattern to Blossom: the belt that went round her waist was dark pink while the rest of her dress was black, plus her tank top was ripped at the front and revealed her belly so she looked a lot like a slut. She had a large bow in her almost completely red hair that was ripped at the sides and blood red and black in a zigzag pattern. Her eyes were a much darker pink than Blossom and she also had what looked like small vampire fangs that showed whenever she grinned.

The Buttercup look a-like girl had the same kind of clothing and body shape, except her belt were dark green, her hair was black and it reached her butt and her eyes were a light green colour.

The Bubbles look a-like girl had longer pigtails than her original counterpart that were held together with small blue bows with black rimming. Plus her left eye was always twitching like she had a spasm in her lid muscles.

"I think you made us just fine honey." The pink girl stated flashing her fangs. "Right…OK girls here's your mission." Him said as he picked himself up, he then waved his claw in front of himself and a vision showing the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys appeared. "You need to kill these kids so we can rule the Earth." He said bluntly. Another vision that showed the Brawnybuff boys in the healing chambers appeared next to the first one. "These guys can help you do that." Him then added.

"Why should we? They look way too cute to kill right away." The pink girl said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "You think every boy you see is cute Brazen." The green girl muttered. "Yeah, sorry claw hands; we not doing that mission." Brazen said This made Him's eyes glow green and he spat green fire as he spoke. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND OR-"

Before he could finish Brazen jabbed his stomach with her fingerless hand glowing pink, Him then fell to the floor not moving. "Why can't I move?" He demanded. "You're paralysed, it's my special power." She stated causally. The girls then looked around at Him's domain "man this place is weird" the Buttercup lookalike commented "I agree Blitz this place is loopier than Brash" Brazen said, Brash just gave a slight low growl at this "lets blow this joint and find those cute boys" Brazen said they then looked all around to try and find a way out until they saw a floating island that had a swirling portal on it that had a sign above it saying exit, the girl's looked at each other and gave a shrug before flying through it leaving the still paralysed Him behind.


	27. Bad News

**Authors note: the character Silver belongs to Dominator225**

Bubbles and Buttercup were now at kindergarten while Miss Keane made math equations on the board while asking random students to answer them "okay...Buttercup what's 10x5?" she asked

"uh 15?" she replied

Miss Keane's face dropped a bit "no that's wrong" she said causing some of the kids to giggle "Butch can you tell us what the answer is?"

"50" Butch simply replied

"correct!" she said happily and wrote 50 on the board.

Butch gave Buttercup a cheeky grin before turning his attention back to the board, Buttercup was already in a bad mood because Blossom got to stay home all week while she and Bubbles had to go to school, so she didn't need Butch to rub in her face that he was actually better than her in math. "Okay class I'd like two people to come up to the board and write a math problem on the board, any volunteers?" she asked

"me and Buttercup!" Butch called out while waving his hand up in the air

"okay then come up" Miss Keane said while holding out two pieces of chalk.

Buttercup groaned as Butch zipped up to the front of the class so she got out of her seat and slowly floated up to the front of the class while a grin slowly formed on her face. When they were both up at the board Miss Keane handed them a chalk each and they began writing, Butch did a simple equation for Buttercup (15+15=) while Buttercup did a very long and hard one (1+7+8+45x56x89-100+5+90-20x25=) "Buttercup make a simpler math problem" Miss Keane said

"wait Miss Keane, Buttercup if I can do your problem you have to say that I'm better than you at everything" Butch said

"and if you don't get it right then you have to say that I'm better than you at everything" Buttercup said and they shook hands before Miss Keane could do anything and they began on the math problems.

Buttercup thought as hard as she could as she tried to add up the numbers until finally she wrote 30 on the board "very good Buttercup, and you Bu-" she paused in mid sentence as she saw Butch had written 225199 on the board, she grabbed a calculator and typed in Buttercup's math problem. When she came to the answer she put her hand on her mouth "Butch, you are correct" she said

Butch just gave a massive grin and and turned to Buttercup who had gone red in the face with anger "say it" he taunted

"fine! You're better than me at everything, you happy now!" Buttercup yelled angrily

"yep" Butch simply replied and he walked back to his seat while Buttercup just floated back to her seat.

Later

The bell rang for recess and all of the kids rushed out except for Butch whom Miss Keane had asked to stay behind "Butch how did you solve that problem? Even I couldn't solve that on my own" she said

"I don't know I guess I'm just really good at math's but I'm bad with everything else" he said

"okay then go off and enjoy your recess" she said he nodded and zipped outside while she followed.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two blondes were now lying on their large bellies while drawing on the ground with chalk "hey Boomer" Bubbles started

"yeah Bubbles" Boomer replied

"yesterday while we were having lunch you suggested that I could gain weight in secret do you know how I could do that?" She asked

"yeah come with me after school and I'll show you two great places that I go to all the time" he said with a smile on his chubby face.

Meanwhile

Blossom was watching TV with a bored look on her face "god there's nothing on" she said in a board tone just then she heard the door bell ring she zipped to the front door and opened it to reveal a teenager. The teenager looked about 18 he had short brunette hair with a pair of high tech goggles on his head, medium build with light tan, hazel eyes and a mouth piece went halfway across his mouth. He was wearing a black lightweight jacket with a 50 cal Beretta sniper rifle on his back and combat trousers with desert eagle hand guns in separate holsters. On his fore arms were grappling hook launchers.

Blossom immediately got into a fighting position when she saw her dads hand gently grab onto her arm "I take it you're Silver?" he asked as he extended his hand

"yes and I take it you're Professor Utonium?" Silver replied as he stuck his hand out as well and they shook.

"Dad, who is this?" Blossom asked,

"this is Silver, he's an expert on the thing that gave you your crystal power's" her dad explained

"yes and I was really intrigued when I heard that you were still alive after being infected by it for so long, even the most strongest willed people only last a day tops before they're completely turned into solid crystal" Silver explained

"do you know what that thing actually was?" Blossom asked

"we've decided to call it the Crystalline Entity it generally stays high above in Earth's atmosphere and only comes down to _eat_ to a degree"

"then why did I get crystal power's?" Blossom asked before making a spike come out of her hand before retracting.

"That's what actually intrigued me to come over here, when your dad told me what was happening to you and how you began to lose control of your powers I was actually surprised when I found out you had had crystal powers for about two months without turning into a crystal yourself"

"what do you mean turning into a crystal?" the Professor asked

"well most humans and animals who get infected by the Crystalline Entity are ether turned into crystals immediately or over the course of 24 hours but you seem to be perfectly fine" he then turned to the Professor "do you mind if we go down to your lab so I can do some tests and see what's happening to your daughter?" he asked the Professor

"of course you can" he replied and he lead the way.

Once they were down in his lab Blossom sat on a table while Silver pulled out something that looked very hi-tech and was in the shape of a large tuning fork as well as a pair of tweezers out of his jacket "could you please sick your right arm out" he asked which Blossom did he then held the hi-tech device over her arm and pressed a button on it that caused a green beam of light to come out between the two prongs and as the beam shone down on her arm heaps of tiny crystals emerged from her skin like when she had first been infected.

Blossom gasped when she saw this "don't worry this is normal" he said before grabbing the pair of tweezers and grabbed onto one of the crystals "okay now this might hurt a bit" he said and with one hard tug he tore it straight out of her arm. Blossom yelled in pain as blood began coming out of the hole the small crystal had made, Silver turned off the device and the crystals sunk back into her arm while the hole remained with blood still coming out of it. The Professor quickly grabbed his medical kit and began patching the bleeding hole up while Silver examined the piece of crystal through one of the Professor's microscopes "hmm interesting" he said as he adjusted the focus of the microscope

"what is it?" both the professor and Blossom asked

"I'll need a blood sample to be sure" he said and he pulled a needle less syringe out of his jacket he then pulled a sterile needle out of the other side of his jacket.

Silver put the needle on and turned to Blossom "okay now this might hurt a bit as well" he said and as he went to grab her arm a spike of crystal shot out from her arm and pierced right through his hand "ah, should have seen that coming" he said and he pulled his hand off the spike which retracted back into her arm

"Blossom!" her dad said

"it wasn't me it just happened on its own" Blossom said

"it's okay the crystals in your body were just trying to protect you, Professor Utonium could you please extract some blood while I bandage my hand up" Silver said as he handed the syringe to the Professor.

Thankfully the crystals in Blossom's body didn't attack the Professor as he extracted the blood, as he did he noticed that her blood was much thicker than it was the last time he took blood from her. Silver, who's hand was now wrapped in bandages, took the syringe of blood from the Professor and placed a drop of it on a petri dish, as he looked at the drop of blood through the microscope "hmm unfortunately Professor your before theory about the Chemical X in your daughter's body was wrong" he said

"what do you mean?" the Professor asked while holding his daughter

"instead of preventing her from turning into a crystal the Chemical X in her body has only slowed it down to a snail's pace, her blood has already started to crystallise, that's why it's so thick" he said as he looked up from the microscope.

"Is there anything you can do?" the Professor asked as he and Blossom held each other tight

"all we've managed to do after years of research is make a serum that slows the process down giving the person an extra 2 months to live before the inevitable happens"

"could you give us some of the serum?" the Professor asked

"as much as I would like to I have no idea how it would affect you seeing as how you have chemical X in your body, for all we know it could speed the process up" he said.

Blossom had now begun to shake, she was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it "how long do I have?" Blossom asked quietly

"well that all depends on how your vital organs and muscles are" he said he then took something that looked like a metal m&m minis tube off of his belt, he then flicked the top open and poured the contents onto his good hand. A small metal ball and something that looked like a usb disk was now in his hand "here I need you to swallow this" he said and he handed the small metal ball to Blossom who took it and swallowed it in one gulp.

Once she had Silver pressed a button on the usb disk device and a screen showed like a hologram. On the screen they could see fleshy walls as whatever was taking the footage moved around "what you're seeing right now is the inside of Blossom" Silver explained

"what! But how?" Blossom said

"that ball you swallowed was a tiny camera that transforms into a spider and crawls about inside you, and don't worry once it's job is done it goes into your stomach and is dissolved by the acids in it" Silver explained.

After a lot of twisting and turning they could now see something that was pulsing as well as almost completely encased in crystal "is that my heart?" Blossom asked

"yes and as you can see the crystals in your body are encasing it" Silver replied

"what happens once it's fully encased?" Blossom asked

"it will almost immediately sever all of your arteries" he replied, even though she was still young she knew what that meant. The camera spider began moving again until it reached something that was expanding and contracting as well as almost completely encased in crystal "and these are your lungs" he said.

Blossom took a deep breath but instantly regretted it as her lungs pressed up hard against the rough crystal encasing causing her to wheeze out while holding her chest in pain "yeah it's best you don't take to deep breaths" Silver said

"you could have given me a warning" Blossom said in a slightly annoyed tone

"sorry, now then unfortunately taking your heart, lungs, blood and the Chemical X in your body into account you only have about two weeks at the maximum if you don't use your crystal powers until you go to a very happy and peaceful place" he said trying to sugar-coat it for her. Blossom and the Professor were devastated by this "Blossom I'm sorry I can't do anything more for you, trust me if there was something I could do I would do it because I'd hate to see such a cute young girl go away"

"it's better that you told us this now than when it would be too late" the Professor said as he held his now crying daughter.

Silver deactivated connection with the spider camera which made it go on auto pilot to find its way to Blossom's stomach "you wouldn't mind if I kept the rest of her blood for scientific purposes?" he asked

"you can have it" the Professor said Silver nodded

"thank you I'll be taking my leave now" he said, he then pressed a silver button on his watch and in a flash of white light he disappeared.

"I can't believe that I only have 2 weeks to live" Blossom said in a quite tone, she then looked up to face her dad "how are we going to tell the others"

"I think we'll just need to tell them straight out" he said.

Blossom buried her face into her dad's chest and began to cry "dad, I don't want to die" she said, quietly her dad just held her tightly barely holding it together herself

"I know sweetie, I don't want you to die ether" he said and the two just stayed there holding each other.


	28. Captured Again

School had now finished for the day and all of the kids charged out of the classroom like a stampede, the super powered kids were about to fly off in different directions when they saw the Professor standing by his car and motioned them to all come over. When they landed in front of them they saw that he looked sad about something "what's wrong dad?" Buttercup asked

"girls and boys I have something I'd like to tell you all in privet" he said an he opened the car door to allow them to get in, they all didn't like this but nonetheless they got in.

Later

After telling the others what was happening to Blossom and that she would unfortunately be dead in two weeks Bubbles was basically a sprinkler, while Buttercup Butch and Boomer just plain cried. Brick however was so shocked by this news that he remained completely still and his mind went completely blank. After about 10 minutes they all started to calm down and they gave Blossom a massive group hug and just stayed there.

Meanwhile

After basically turning the whole city upside down the three girls made by Him finally found the Brawnybuff Boys still floating in the healing chambers as they were about to free the boys, by blasting the tanks the heard someone "Powerpuff Girls what are you doing here, which is to say please explain the reason as to why your current whereabouts are here within my humble domain"

"haahaahaaa talking monkey haahaahaaa" Brash laughed out while pointing at Mojo.

At hearing this and judging by the girls dresses these were not the Powerpuff Girls "I'm am demanding to know your current identities so that I may address you as such in the future" he said

"okay monkey I'm Brazen *points to Brash* she's Brash *points to Blitz* and she's Blitz and together we like to call ourselves the Powerpunch Girls" Brazen said

"and it's time for the monkey to go back to the zoo" Blitz said she then zipped forward and punched Mojo in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying out of his observatory and landing who knows where.

"Okay now that the monkey is gone lets get these cute boys out" Brazen said and in union the three girls tore a hatch off each, the healing liquid gushed out of the tank and drenched the three girls in it

"did not think that one through" Blitz said with her sisters nodding. They then looked into the chamber and saw the boys lying on the bottom before their eyes snapped open and they pulled the breathing apparatus off of their faces.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Powerpuke Girls what are you doing here?" Bause asked as he and his brothers stood up and walked out of the chambers

"okay cutie first off we're not the Powerpuff Girls we're the Powerpunch Girls and second we're here to join up with you so we can destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and take over this town or heck this whole planet" Brazen explained

"vay I azk voo made you?" Budder asked it took Brazen a few seconds to translate what he said

"we were made by some red guy that dresses like a girl" Blitz said

"Him" the boys said in union.

Brazen walked up to Bause "so big boy how do you think we should kill the Powderpuff Girls?" she asked as she pressed her body up against Bause's

"you should be asking Budder, he's the smartest out of all of us" Bause said and everyone turned to Budder only to find he was gone

"hey Budder where are ya" Bause called out

"in here" he called out they then zipped into the other room and saw he was now standing in front of a work desk while holding a weird device "guys, I have a plan" he said with an evil grin.

with the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were trying to spend as much time with Blossom as possible, to the point where Blossom started to get annoyed. Soon it was night time and the Rowdyruff Boys were heading off "see you at school tomorrow" Boomer said and he gave Bubbles a hug which she happily returned. When they separated the boys gave one more goodbye and then flew off for home

"I can't believe that those are the same guys that tried to destroy us so many times in the past" Buttercup said as she and her sisters watched the boys trail disappear before Blossom closed the door.

"Boomie is so sweet" Bubbles said in a cheery voice

"yeah I've gotta admit that he really is the 'nicest' out of all of them" Buttercup added

"hey girls, I hate to ruin the moment but I've just realised that the Brawnybuff Boys haven't shown themselves for quite a few day's now" Blossom said

"maybe they learned that they can't beat us" Buttercup boasted

"I don't think so, I think that they're planning something big" Blossom said with a concerned look on her face, she had no idea how right she was.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The boys were now headed to The Rite On-Time Diner for dinner, "man I can't wait to dig into one of their steaks" Butch said happily

"yeah only this time Butch eat like a person not a dog" Brick said remembering what happened last time.

As they neared The Rite On-Time Diner they came to a screeching halt as three girls appeared in front of them "girls what are you doing here?" Butch asked

"nighty night" 'Blossom' said and for the boys everything went black.

Later

The Boomer woke up with pounding headaches "ow my head hurts" he said, he went to rub his head but found that his arms were restrained behind his back by some kind of rope. Boomer looked around and saw that he and his brothers were awake and in separate cages each with their arms also tied behind their backs

"Well, well, well the little piggie finally wakes up" a familiar voice said. Boomer looked straight ahead and saw the Brawnybuff Boys looking as smug as ever with three girls standing next to them, the girls looked a lot like the Powerpuff Girls only their dresses were reversed colours of the girls, the one that looked like Blossom had a small set of fangs that poked over her bottom lip, the one that looked like Buttercup was constantly flexing her knees with a demented smile on her face and the one that looked like Bubbles had a constant twitch in her left eye and was thin instead of fat.

"Who are you girls and what do you want with us?" Brick demanded

"we're the Powerpunch Girls my names Brazen, her name is Blitz and she's Brash" Brazen said

"and what do you want with us?" Butch demanded

"you three going to help destroy the Powerpuke Girls as you called them" Biff explained

"it's Powerpuff Girls and we'd never help you destroy them!" Boomer exclaimed.

The Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls laughed at this, once they calmed down, except for Brash, Bause smirked "oh yeah well see those rings on your heads" the boys looked at each other and they saw that they each had a black metal ring with a red orb at the front now on their heads.

Brick's eyes narrowed even more at this "what the heck are these things!" he yelled

"they're mind control devices, Mojo Jojo was planning on using them to control us but the girls here stopped him before he could use them on us" Bause explained

"so what the Powerpuff Girls will find a way to stop both us and you" Brick said

"yeah you keep telling yourselves that, but after tomorrow it will be the Powerpuff Girls last fight" Bause said and the 6 evil super powered kids left the room leaving the boys all alone.

"Grr I can't believe they did this to us" Butch growled out angrily

"when I get out of here I'm going to strangle the life out of Bause" Brick said just as angry as Butch, Boomer however was only thinking about all of the horrible stuff that the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls were going to make them do, just thinking about himself killing Bubbles made him sick to his stomach.

Meanwhile

As the Powerpuff Girls were happily watching TV they heard crashes and roars "*sigh* what was dad making for dinner again?" Buttercup asked as she got up off the couch

"he was making meatloaf" Blossom said and as if on cue a massive blob of meat with two large pure yellow eyes, a jagged mouth and 4 tentacles appeared in the doorway "Bubbles you distract dad and Buttercup you handle that monster meal while I go and get us another meatloaf" Blossom said and they zipped off.

Bubbles found the Professor starting to get up off the floor "uh what happened?" he asked

"you slipped and fell over" Bubbles replied

"really" he asked as Buttercup pounded the monster back into the kitchen

"yes you did dad you just set our meals down and you went to get us knives and forks when you fell over" Bubbles said as she blocked her dads view with her wider frame. Buttercup gave the meatloaf one final punch which sent it crashing onto the table, she then flew over to the refrigerator and pressed the secret button behind it, the table then flipped over and the meatloaf monster fell through the trap door just as Blossom returned with normal meatloaf.

Blossom and Buttercup quickly divided the meatloaf up into 4 equal sized portions and sat down at the table just as Bubbles finished giving her dads head a big hug "my you certainly are full of love tonight aren't you" he said as he carried Bubbles over to her seat and placed her in it before he too sat down and they all began to eat.


	29. Introduction's

**Disclaimer: the part where the Powerpunch Girls introduce themselves and Blossom's fight was made by Dominator225**

Bubbles and Buttercup were now at school doing arts and crafts, Bubbles had drawn a picture of her and Boomer hugging, while Buttercup drew a picture of herself beating up a giant monster. The two girls were concerned though because the boys hadn't shown up for school today, as Buttercup was starting to colour in her picture Bubbles leaned over to her "where do you think the Rowdyruff Boys are?" she whispered, Buttercup shrugged

"I don't know, maybe the slept in or something" Buttercup whispered back.

As Buttercup started to colour in herself the hotline rang, Bubbles started to get up "I'll get-" she was interrupted by Buttercup who knocked her over and onto the floor and answered the hotline

"yeah what's the problem Mayor?" she asked

"Buttercup there's a monster destroying the town..." there was a crash in the background followed by Miss Bellum screaming "huh? Ahhh" and the phone went dead

"come on Bubbles there's trouble in Townsville lets go" Buttercup said and she zipped off through the roof.

Bubbles turned to Miss Keane "Miss Keane may I be excused to save Townsville?" she asked sweetly

"of course Bubbles" Miss Keane replied and Bubbles left through the hole Buttercup had made.

Later

Buttercup and Bubbles had just defeated a giant octopus monster and Buttercup was now in awe at Bubbles. "OK that went surprisingly well." Buttercup said as she looked down at the monster before turning her attention back to Bubbles who was smiling proudly. "You do realise that fat belly of yours-"

"Needs to be registered as a lethal weapon?" Bubbles finished. She had used the extreme weight of her now huge belly as a make-shift hammer to pound the monster in the head, knocking it into a concussion.

"Uh...yeah." Buttercup said in an unsure voice.

"I'll say she's a living punching bag!" a voice said suddenly.

Buttercup and Bubbles turned round just in time to see a barrage of energy blasts blow all three of them into the side of a building. After the dust settled the girls just gasped at what they saw: The Powerpunch girls. "Well, well, well look what we have here girls; the original Powderpuffs." Brazen said in a strangely seductive voice.

"You mean the weaker, nicer and in blondie's case fatter versions of us?" Blitz asked. Brash just tilted her head and giggled when she saw Bubbles.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled.

"who are you three?" Buttercup asked

"us? Well I'm Brazen she's Blitz and she's Brash and were the Powerpunch Girls" Brazen introduced

"wait a sec they're missing one" Blitz pointed out

"who cares it just makes it easier for us now let's thrash em!" Brazen ordered before giving a seductive chuckle.

The Powerpunch girls then shot towards the two Powerpuff's and punched them away from each other.

Meanwhile

Blossom was now sitting on the couch lazily flipping through the channels trying to find something good, when she finally found something she liked it was interrupted by a news report. "we are here live on the streets of Townsville where our cities favourite super heroes are being beaten senseless" the reporter said there was then a whizzing sound before Buttercup slammed face first on the footpath followed by her body.

Buttercup groaned as she got to her feet, as soon as she had stood up properly the reporter shoved the microphone in her face "Buttercup, would you like to tell us how you think this fight will turn out?"

"all I can say is that if Blossom or the Rowdyruff Boys are watching this for gods sake help" she replied in a dazed tone as Blitz landed next to her which made the reporter and the crew back away. Blitz then gave Buttercup a windmill kick to the back of her legs causing her to fall back as soon as she hit the ground Brazen flew down while holding a badly beaten up Bubbles by her feat and slammed her on top of Buttercup with Brash finishing it with a powerful energy blast.

Blossom was absolutely shocked at what she had just seen and without a second thought she began heading towards Townsville as fast as she could hoping that her sisters would be able to hold on just a bit longer. When she arrived at the battle field she saw Brazen and Brash beating up Bubbles while Buttercup was...beating herself up? she quickly decided to go help Bubbles and she zipped towards her as fast as she could.

With Bubbles

Bubbles had taken a large amount of damage to her face she had a black eye, was missing two teeth, and a few small cuts. her body though despite taking way more hits than her face was in a much better condition due to her fat absorbing the damage from the hits. Bubbles was trying her hardest to block both Brazen and Brash's hits but they were just too fast for her, with one solid punch to the jaw Brazen knocked Bubbles straight to the ground "would you like to finish off the lard ball?" Brazen asked her grinning blonde haired sibling, Brash nodded and suck both of her arms out which began to glow blue and aimed them at Bubbles.

Brash's grinning face turned to a psychopathic look and she giggled "bang" she muttered in an evil tone before she was kicked hard in the side of the face and sent flying across Townsville.

Brazen's eyes widened slightly when she saw Blossom now helping Bubbles up "well, well, well I was wondering when you'd get here" Brazen said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my sister" Blossom said angrily

"bring it" Brazen taunted and Blossom flew straight at her.

With the green's

Blitz had possessed Buttercup and was now making her beat herself up while Blitz's voice came out of her mouth only with an echo to it "stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself" she constantly repeated. Blitz then began making Buttercup slam her face on every hard surface that she could find, after smacking herself in the face with a manhole cover 15 times Blitz exited Buttercup's body and kicked her hard in the back.

Buttercup was now using every scrap of will power she had to prevent herself from crying "oh what's the matter is the little baby gonna cry" Blitz taunted and kicked Buttercup hard in the side breaking a few ribs. That did it, Buttercup began to cry, which Blitz relished in greatly and her eye colour went bright green "oh I know what to do now" Blitz said she then threw Buttercup high up into the air and grabbed a nearby car. As Buttercup fell Blitz swung the car back and just before Buttercup hit the ground Blitz swung the car like a bat and hit Buttercup sending her flying across Townsville.

Back with the red's

Blossom tumbled down the street, putting holes in the tarmac as she bounced. She came to a stop on top of a truck. "OK, now that hurt." she said.

"Oh thats gonna be nothing like what I'm about to do to you honey." Brazen said in a flirtatious tone.

Blossom frowned a bit 'I know I shouldn't use my crystal powers but if it means I can beat her then it's worth it' she thought, she then covered herself in her crystal armour, crushing the truck beneath her as she did so.

Brazen just cocked her head, completely unfazed. "Awww, you're real cute when you're all tough like that." Brazen stated.

"Shut up you little brat!" Blossom yelled before charging towards Brazen at high speed about to shoulder barge her. Brazen just sighed and held her fingerless hand out; it was glowing pink.

Blossom saw this easily but couldn't stop herself, she slammed right into Brazen's outstretched hand face first. "Shame, I thought you were smarter than this babe." Brazen then knelt down over Blossom.

The Powerpuff leader tried to move but her limbs felt numb. "What the hell? What have you done?" She demanded. Brazen chuckled quietly, she then cupped Blossom's chin in her hand, almost like she was caressing it.

"I've paralyzed you with my power, duh." Brazen said causally. "Now lets get this armour off you."

Brazen then yanked Blossom up by the arm, despite Blossom weighing more than a fully loaded super oil tanker with her armour Brazen found it easy to lift her. She then slammed Blossom through a brick wall, making the building it was holding up tumble on top of Blossom. "Lets see what that did." Brazen thought as she dug into the debris.

When she found Blossom her armour was still intact. "You need to do better than that." Blossom taunted. Brazen then picked Blossom up in a lock and flew straight up. "What are you doing?" Blossom yelled.

"THIS!"

Brazen suddenly kicked Blossom higher into the sky, she then flew past her and hit Blossom with a pink energy blast from both hands. Blossom shot like a pink comet and threw up a cloud of dust and smoke on impact with the ground. Her crystal armour had fragmented and was scattered all around the area from the impact, Blossom was now sprawled out on the ground and groaned in pain as she tried to move but was still paralysed by Brazen's attack sit up but was forcefully pushed back down. She saw that Brazen now had her foot placed firmly on her chest with a large chunk of her crystal armour between Brazen's foot and her chest.

Brazen began grinding her foot on Blossom's chest causing the chunk of crystal armour to cut through her dress and start cutting up her skin. Blossom moaned in pain at this, Brazen took her foot off of the crystal on Blossom's chest and took a large step back just before Buttercup landed on top of Blossom.

Blitz landed next to Brazen followed by Brash who's cheek was swollen and had several teeth knocked out "I hope you and your sisters heal fast because tomorrow you'll need to be at the top of your game" Brazen said before she knelt down and gave Blossom a kiss on the cheek. When she stood back up she looked at her sisters and nodded before they shot up into the sky leaving the girls where they lay.


	30. The Calm Before The Storm

Bubbles had been the first to recover and had managed to carry her sister's home where the Professor gave them each a shot with his newly made chemical, Booster X, which fully healed them in second as well as temporarily increased their strength and speed. The girls were now in their room thinking about different things Blossom was thinking about what Brazen had meant by 'they'll need to be at the top of their game tomorrow', Bubbles was wondering where the boys were and more importantly if they were okay, Buttercup however was just plain angry that Blitz had beaten her so easily and that the fact Blitz made her cry "I can't believe she made me cry" Buttercup said not realising that she had said it out loud.

Bubbles and Blossom were shocked by this "wow that other Buttercup made you cry?" Bubbles exclaimed which made Buttercup go red in the face with embarrassment

"it's okay Buttercup, it just shows that even though you're the toughest and have an attitude and temper problem you don't have a heart of stone" Blossom said.

Buttercup didn't know if to take that as an insult or a complement so she just smiled and said "thanks Blossom"

"you're welcome" Blossom said happily.

"You know girls if there's going to be a big fight tomorrow I think we should have some Booster X just before we leave because that might make our chances of winning better" Bubbles suggested

"you know Bubbles that's actually a really good idea" Blossom praised which made Bubbles get a massive smile on her face.

"What I want to know is where the Rowdyruff Boys are?" Buttercup said

"you don't think those Powerpunch Girls kidnapped them?" Bubbles asked in a worrying tone which made Blossom and Buttercup worry too

"let's go check their place again" Blossom suggested, her sisters nodded and they all zipped off.

After finding that the Rowdyruff's place was deserted the girl's gave the town one quick sweep but finding nothing they sadly returned home just in time for their dads monster meals. They sat at the table and looked down at their bowls of vegetable soup, the vegetables rearranged themselves into a skull and cross bones "you, will, die" the skull hissed out and the girls gulped nervously before dipping their spoons in it and put a spoon full of the soup in their mouths.

As soon as the soup hit their tongues, all six eyes but out and the girls gag reflexes kick in.

"good huh?" the Professor said proudly, the girls all responded in very strained tones

"Mmm-hmm" Buttercup replied while going green in the face

"Uh…words can't describe" Blossom replied as her stomach turned repeatedly

"I never tasted anything like it" Bubbles replied with her teeth crumbling away as she spoke

"Good to hear because there's plenty more for tomorrow" their dad said happily

"that's great dad" Blossom said, she and her sisters put their spoons down and said in union "well we're full, we're going to our room now, bye" and they zipped out of the kitchen leaving their dad puzzled but he continued eating his meal.

In the girls bedroom

Buttercup was now bent over their trash can, she groaned weakly after throwing up for the second time and lifts her head "ugh, who ever thought it could actually look better coming out than going in?" she moaned out.

Blossom was sitting next to her with her head in another trash can, she too groaned weakly after throwing up for the second time as well and lifts her head "yeah I agree" she moaned out as well.

The bathroom door opened and Bubbles floated out while still appearing quite nauseated "are you okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked Bubbles gave a slow nod, "maybe you should stay in their for a while" Blossom suggested, Bubbles gave another slow nod and walked Back into the bathroom and a few seconds later they heard more throwing up.

"you know we should really tell dad that most of his cooking is absolutely terrible" Buttercup said

"yeah but remember the time you told him that the steaks he made were a little burnt" Blossom said

"a little, they were charred black and as hard as rocks!" Buttercup exclaimed

"yes and remember how sad he was after that" Blossom said

"yeah he cried like a baby for a few hours" Buttercup said while trying not to laugh.

Soon it was time for bed and the girls were waiting in their beds for their dad to tuck them in, when he arrived he gave his daughters a concerned look "are you girls okay? You didn't eat much at dinner" he said in a concerned tone

"yeah we're fine, we just weren't hungry that's all" Blossom replied. Truth be told once their stomaches had settled down they were starving so Bubbles went out and got them McDonalds, Bubbles had bought 3 kids meals and two super sized pounders which she managed to eat before she got home.

The girls dad smiled "okay then" he said he then tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead

"goodnight girls" the Professor said

"goodnight dad" they replied in union he then turned on the nightlight and left.

Meanwhile

Back at Mojo's observatory

The Rowdyruff Boys were still locked up in the cages only now they were starving "so hungry" Boomer moaned out

"who cares about food I need to go to the bathroom badly" Butch said while squirming "hey let me out I really need to go to the bathroom!" he called out he was then splashed with a liquid and his cage door was opened

"vine, go" Budder said, Butch stepped out and Budder untied his arms. As soon as his arms were free Butch bolted as fast as he possibly could to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Brick gave Budder a surprised look "before vou azk I don't vant zis place smelling vike crap und I splashed vim vith Antidote X... do vou zoo need to go to ze bazroom as vell?" Budder said.

Before Brick and Boomer could answer there was the sound of a loud fart, they then heard the sound of numerous coughing followed by several thumps, the three boys turned and saw green smoke start to come out of the doorway followed by a rancid smell "oh my god!" Budder exclaimed and he zipped around the room opening all the doors and windows and he flew. Brick grinned at Boomer "that's Butch for ya" he said before he and Boomer passed out from the smell.

Once Butch had relieved himself he was instantly grabbed by Budder and had his arms tied behind his back before being tossed back in his cage, the same thing happened to Brick and then Boomer. "Now zat you have gone to ze bazroom" Budder started while rolling his eyes "Iv I vere you I vould get zome zleep because tomorrow is ze beginning of ze end vor you" he finished and he floated out of the room.

While the Rowdyruff Boys had been freed they had tried to take the rings off of their heads but when they did they got a massive shock each and due to them being powerless they couldn't break the rings ether. Boomer turned to his brothers who both looked really depressed "guy's I'm scared about tomorrow, I don't want to hurt the girls or anything for that matter" Boomer said

Brick gave Boomer a reassuring smile "don't worry bro, it'll be ugly in the beginning but I'm sure the girls will find a way to stop us and beat those creeps" Brick said, hearing this made both Boomer and Butch brighten up but honestly Brick had his doubts whether the girls would be able to beat them.


	31. The Ultimate Battle pt1

The Professor had called the kindergarten to tell Miss Keane that the girls wouldn't be coming in because they were sick when in actual fact they were waiting for the hotline to ring so they'd know when whatever those new girls had planned would happen.

The Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls were now escorting the still tied up Rowdyruff Boy's outside "whatever you freaks have planned isn't going to work!" Butch yelled while thrashing around. Blitz's eye colour changed from green to red and she punched Butch so hard across the face he was sent straight down with his head half embedded in the ground "ouch" he groaned out before Blitz pulled him back up.

Budder was now holding a device that looked like a walkie talkie only it had a green button, a blue button, a red button, and two slightly larger black buttons with one saying 'on/off' and the other saying 'all', Budder pressed the on/off button which caused both a small light on the remote and the orbs on the rings to start glowing red.

The Rowdyruff Boys then went as stiff as boards with blank looks on their faces and their irises began glowing red, Budder gave an evil smirk and pressed the all button before speaking into it "now Rowdyruff Boys grow and destroy ze city!" Budder commanded. The Rowdyruff Boys then got evil looks on their faces and they began to grow in the same way as they had when Him had revived them and the girls kept kissing them.

As the boys grew Budder looked at the others "let's go and vind a place to vatch ze destruction" he suggested

Blitz, who's eyes were now bright green and was now flexing her legs pointed to Townsville Revolving Tower "ooo ooo over there is a good spot" she said

"great spot" Bause said and they flew off to the tower while the Rowdyruff Boys continued to grow.

With the Powerpuff Girls

The girls were anxiously waiting for the hotline to ring "I wonder what they have planned?" Bubbles said breaking the silence

"I don't know Bubbles, but if worst comes to worst at least we'll go down fighting" Blossom said, the girls then jumped at the sound of the hotline ringing. Blossom zipped over to the hotline and answered it "yes Mayor?" she asked

"Blossom you and your sister's have to come quick the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city!" the Mayor exclaimed as the sounds of destruction and screams of fear could be heard in the background.

Blossom looked very worried at this "don't worry Mayor were on our way" she said and she hung up

"so what is it?" Buttercup asked

"the Mayor said that the Rowdyruff Boys are attacking the city but it's probably the Brawnybuff Boys" Blossom replied and then called out to their dad. After getting a needle of Booster X each the Professor gave each of his daughters a hug and a kiss before they left to put an end to the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls.

As they headed towards Townsville Blossom started to get an uncomfortable feeling in her chest but she just ignored it. When they arrived in Townsville they stopped and their blood froze as they saw the Rowdyruff Boys were indeed destroying the city but what really got them was the fact that the boys were now about 15 stories tall. Each girl had flashbacks about what the boys did to them the last time they were giant, the girls quickly snapped out of it and Bubbles and Buttercup turned to Blossom.

"So what should we do?" Buttercup asked

"let's try and reason with them first and if that doesn't work then I guess we'll have to try and fight them" Blossom said in a slightly nervous tone

"but Blossom they're twice as big as they were last time and back then we could barely hurt them" Bubbles said

"I know Bubbles but we have to try" Blossom said and the girls flew off towards their counterparts, hoping they wouldn't have to fight them.

With Blossom

Blossom saw that Brick was crushing cars and ether ripping buildings off of their foundation or destroying them with punches or kicks, Blossom bravely flew in front of Brick and gulped "Brick please stop what you're doing, I don't know why you're doing this but if it's something wrong please let me help you" Blossom said.

Brick's eyes stopped glowing for a bit "p-pleessse h-help meee Bloss-" Brick then heard Bause's voice say 'destroy her!' in his head thanks to the mind control ring, his eyes then began glowing red again and before Blossom could react he swung his arm and punched her sending her crashing to the ground luckily she had been able to recover from the hit quick enough to avoid being stomped on.

Blossom began flying around Brick while still trying to negotiate with him "I will help you Brick but you have to stop what you're doing" she called out to him before he zapped her with his laser vision causing her to drop like a fly 'déjà vu' she thought as she fell to the ground.

With Buttercup

Buttercup saw that Butch was going wild with his way of destruction, he was headbutting buildings, body slamming the ground, and knocking building after building over, all the while laughing dementedly and like Brick his eyes were glowing red as well. Buttercup floated in front of Butch also making him stop "look Butch-" that was all she got to say before Butch headbutted her sending her crashing into a building.

"Okay you had your chance" Buttercup said angrily as she pulled herself from the side of the building and she flew at Butch, she landed a direct hit to Butch's cheek but to her it was like she punched a wall of titanium she grunted in pain before Butch sent her to the ground with a punch and then stomped on her repeatedly

With Bubbles

Bubbles giggled a bit when she saw what Boomer was doing, like his brothers he too was causing destruction but unlike his brother's he was eating all the food he could get his hands on, he tore off the roof of a bakery and used his super breath to suck up all of the cakes and pastries inside it. Once he was done with that he made his way over to a donut shop and pulled the large donut that was on top of it off and started eating it. Bubbles had to cover her ears due to the screeching of steel as Boomer ate the massive steel donut, Bubbles then floated in front of Boomer which made him stop "Boomer please stop destroying...and eating everything" she pleaded.

Boomer looked at Bubbles who to him looked like a shaker that said 'sugar' on it, he licked his lips which made Bubbles nervous and before she could move he grabbed her. Bubbles screamed as Boomer held her, she closed her eyes and hoped that he would just swallow her whole instead of chew her up, but instead he did something she never would have expected he tipped her upside-down and began rapidly shaking her up and down.

When he stopped he slammed her onto the ground and continued eating the donut, Bubbles however felt really dizzy due to being shaken so much "maybe I'll just wait until he finishes eating" she said woozily.

With the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls

The 6 kids were thoroughly enjoying the show as they saw the Powerpuff's being beaten badly (mainly Blossom and Buttercup) by their counterparts/friends "should we finish off the Powerpuff Girl's or should we let the Rowdyruff's do it?" Brazen asked as she hugged Bause's arm.

"Why don't we just let the Rowdyruff Boys beat the girls to within an inch of their lives and we'll finish it" Bause suggested with the others agreeing.

Back with Blossom

Even with her increased strength thanks to the Booster X she was still nothing compared to Brick's colossal strength and invulnerable body, Blossom was now lying on the ground struggling to get up before Brick stomped on her, he then picked her up and punched her hard sending her flying across Townsville. As Blossom flew across town she collided head first with Buttercup and the two girls landed on a roof top. Blossom painfully turned her head to face her sister "I take it you haven't had any luck ether?" she asked

"Butch is a lunatic!" Buttercup exclaimed as she sat up "so what are we going to do?" she asked

"I don't know Buttercup, I've tried talking with Brick and he managed to speak a few times before he starts pulverising me" Blossom explained

"what did he say?"

"he mainly said 'please help me' and 'I'm sorry'"

Buttercup walked over to the edge of the building they were on and saw that Brick and Butch were looking for them 'good they don't know we're up here' she thought to herself.

As she was about to head back over to her sister her super hearing picked up some familiar sets of laughing, she looked around until her eyes locked on 6 figures on top of Townsville Revolving Tower. She then used her magnifying vision and saw the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls sitting on top of it but what really caught her attention was the remote Budder was now holding "huh?" she said before her vision went back to normal. She then looked back over the edge and only now noticed that both Brick and Butch had black rings around their heads.

Buttercup zipped back over to Blossom who thanks to the Booster X in her system had almost fully recovered but she was still badly hurt in some places "hey Bloss I know why they're doing this"

"why?"

"they're actually being controlled by the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls by those rings on their heads" Blossom looked over the edge of the building and saw that Brick and Butch indeed both had rings on their heads "so do you have any ideas on how to stop them" Buttercup asked

"hmm well if we try to destroy the rings on their heads they'll most likely see us and pound us again but if we manage to get the remote off of the Brawnybuff's and Powerpunch Girls maybe we can turn them back to normal" Blossom said

Buttercup looked at the tower and her eyes lit up "I have an idea" she said and she shot down straight through the building they were on leaving Blossom by herself.


	32. The Ultimate Battle pt2

Once Buttercup reached the bottom of the building she ploughed into the ground and began tunnelling underneath the city while using her x-ray vision to make sure she was headed in the right direction. Once she was underneath Townsville Revolving Tower she shot straight up the centre of it until she reached the top. As she entered the top she stopped and saw that she was now in the restaurant part of the tower "sorry about the hole in the floors but this is an emergency" Buttercup said to a waiter, she then used her x-ray vision again and saw that the 6 super powered kids were right above her "okay I need to time this just right" she said as she readied herself.

As the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls cheered at the destruction, Biff, who was now holding the remote stuck it out to the side as he saw Butch destroy a building with one punch "now!" Buttercup said and she shot straight up through the roof and took the remote straight out of Biff's hand before doing a u-turn and headed straight back the way she came.

Budder was the first to snap out of his shock "avter her!" he shouted and they all began following Buttercup through the hole she made.

As soon as Buttercup made it back to the top of the roof she grabbed Blossom by the back of her shirt and flew off of the building and into an ally just before the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls arrived on the roof top "damn they escaped" Blitz said angrily as her eyes turned red

"quick spread out and find them" Bause commanded and with a nod they each flew off in different directions.

Buttercup and Blossom were now in the shadows of an ally "so you got the remote?" Blossom asked

"does this answer your question?" Buttercup said proudly as she held up the remote

"perfect now lets give those brat's a taste of their own medicine" Blossom said in an uncharacteristically evil tone. Before Buttercup could reply to that one of the buildings was torn off of its foundation and tossed to the side to reveal Butch, Butch giggled dementedly and reared his arm back ready to attack.

Buttercup quickly pressed the green button and yelled "stop!" which made Butch freeze, his massive fist only 6 inches from them, the two girls gave a sigh of relief at this. Buttercup looked up and grinned, she then pressed the green button again "attack her" she said while pointing at the scared Blitz who was now floating above them. Butch turned his head and zapped Blitz with his laser vision and as she started to fall Butch lunged at her and began attacking her in the same fashion he had done to Buttercup.

"well that ought to keep her busy for a while, now let's go find Brick" Blossom said and the two girls flew off.

They quickly found Brick and before he could attack them they got him to stop, the two girls looked around and to their great luck they spotted Brazen Blossom pressed the red button and said "attack her" while pointing at Brazen, Brick zipped straight towards Brazen and before she could react he grabbed her and threw her to the ground before jumping up and down on her. Buttercup grinned at this

"okay now that she's taken care of-"

"oh my god we completely forgot about Bubbles!" Blossom shouted which made Buttercup's eyes widen and the two girls flew off as fast as they possibly could.

The girls quickly found Bubbles trying to pull Boomer back from a chocolate factory but he was just too heavy to move, Bubbles let go of his shirt and panted a bit "okay I give up" she said as her sisters arrived with worried looks on their faces which turned into questioning looks "I've tried but I can't get him to stop eating" Bubbles said in a slightly annoyed tone

Blossom pressed the blue button and said "stop eating" which Boomer did.

Bubbles looked at her sisters in shock "how did you do that?" she asked and Blossom explained about the remote and the rings.

The girls then heard a demented voice "peek a boo, I see you" they looked up and saw Brash floating above them with a psychopathic grin on her face the three girls looked at eachother and Blossom handed Bubbles the remote.

Bubbles smiled "you've got to love revenge" she said before she pressed the blue button on the remote "Boomer attack Brash please" she said sweetly, Boomer turned to Brash who's psychopathic grin instantly disappeared and before she could scream Boomer punched her sending her flying back before chasing after her.

"you know girls I feel really bad that were using the boys the same way the Brawnybuff Boys and the Powerpunch Girls used them" Bubbles said

"yeah I agree, how about if they remember this we'll find a way to make it up to them and if they don't remember we'll just not mention it" Blossom said with her sisters agreeing.

With the Brawnybuff Boys

The three boys had gathered together and smirked evilly as they saw the 'Powerpuff Girls' being beaten by the Rowdyruff Boys "let's go find the Powerpunch Girls" Bause suggested

"vait a zecond" Budder said and he focused on 'Blossom', his eyes then widened "zose aren't ze Powerpuff Girl's zose are ze Powerpunch Girls!"

"damn the Powerpuff's must have used the remote" Bause said angrily.

They then saw the Rowdyruff Boys give the girls one final hit that sent them flying and they collided in mid air before each boy zapped them with their laser vision, the three girls then free fell to the ground and each landed with a dull thud. The boys eyes widened at this and they quickly flew down to see if they were still alive.

Back with the Powerpuff Girls

Blossom, who was now holding the remote, pressed the black button that said all and she commanded the boys to come where she and her sisters were. Once they arrived at her location she pressed the button that said on/off which both caused the rings to turn off and the Rowdyruff Boys to shrink back to normal. Once the boys were back to their normal size Brick and Butch hugged their counterpart while spewing apologies while Boomer just hugged Bubbles, even though they had been under control they had still been fully aware of what they were doing.

"It's okay Brick it wasn't your fault" Blossom said as she patted his back

"I know but I could have killed you" Brick said

"don't worry my sisters and I took some Booster X before we came here so we're alright now" she explained which relived the boys but Brick and Butch were still upset about what they had done. "come on now, take off those rings and we can destroy the Brawnybuff Boys" Blossom said which made the boys eyes narrow at the mention of the word Brawnybuff.

"when I get my hands on those scum piles I'm going to rip them to pieces" Butch said before he took the ring off of his head and crushed it with Brick doing the same, Boomer was about to take his off when all six of them were hit with a powerful energy blast each which sent them flying back but they quickly managed to stop themselves.

They looked where the energy blast's had come from and saw the Brawnybuff Boys holding the badly beaten and soot covered Powerpunch Girls with really pissed off looks on their faces "you six are going to wish you had never been created when we get through with you" Bause threatened angrily.

Buttercup scoffed at this "oh please you three may be stronger than us but its two on one so you should just give up now" the Brawnybuff Boys looked at each other and laughed

"and what's so funny?" Brick asked

"we've got a special technique that will basically pick you all apart" Bause said the boys quickly zipped over to the side and propped the girl they were holding up against the side of a building before zipping back.

Butch smirked "and what technique could you three know that could do that?" he asked, the Brawnybuff Boys looked at each other again and nodded they then closed their eyes and they began to glow their signature colour

'what are they doing?' Blossom thought as a powerful wind began to pick up. The boys then floated about an inch off the ground and slowly moved towards each other, the second they touched there was a blinding flash of light and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys were sent flying back and embedding in the side of a building.

When the girls and boys opened their eyes they saw the light fading to reveal an extremely muscular figure who was about 8 inches taller than them, when the light completely disappeared they could see that it was a boy that had the same basic body as they did, his hair was jet black and a combination of all three Brawnybuff's (Bause's bandana, Budder's strip of hair, and Biff's spikes) he wore a plain sleeveless jet black sweat shirt and plain black jeans that had rips in the knees and black seekers.

The 6 super powered kids pulled themselves out of the wall and stared at the new boy in awe "you babies can call me Breaker" he said in a voice similar to Butch's only deeper and darker "just to inform your small feeble minds I am the fusion of all three Brawnybuff Boys, I'm also 3 times stronger than all three of them combined so you have no chance at beating me" he then smirked "especially the green Powderpuff Girl" he mocked.

Buttercup growled at this "stand aside this freaks mine" she said

"no Buttercup wait!" Blossom shouted but it was too late Buttercup flew at Breaker at top speed and punched him right in the centre of his face...but he didn't even flinch. Buttercup was surprised at this but instantly scowled again and began punching and kicking Breaker with all of her might Butch soon joined in and the two greens continued attacking until Breaker gave a sigh and in two seconds he kicked Butch in the stomach and punched Buttercup on both sides of her head.


	33. The Ultimate Battle pt3

**Authors note: the middle of this scene was made by Dominator225**

Butch held his stomach in pain as he took small steps back before throwing up and Buttercup stumbled around, disoriented from the blow to her head "now that you've seen what I've done to your siblings surrender now or die, your choice" he said casually

"we'll never surrender to a monster like you" Blossom stated firmly

"as you wish" Breaker said and he began walking towards them, as he did the ground near his feet rippled and sparks surrounded him.

When Breaker was 3 meters from them he disappeared and reappeared in front of Bubbles and Boomer who were standing next to each other and his arms became blurs as he delivered a flurry of punches to the two fat blondes who could only stand there and take hit after hit. Blossom and Brick then lunged at Breaker hoping to get him while he was distracted but when they were just about to hit him he disappeared again and the two reds punched their blonde sibling in the face, knocking them to the ground.

As the two reds recoiled in shock that they had just done to their blonde haired siblings Breaker reappeared behind them and got them both in tight headlocks, Blossom and Brick tried to breath in but they couldn't "okay it's neck snapping time" Breaker said and he tightened his grip. When Blossom and Bricks neck's were almost at their limit Breaker let go of them and he flew forward, skidding along the tarmac.

Brick and Blossom were now having coughing fits while rubbing their sore necks they both looked and saw Butch grinning "Butch how did you get him off of us" Brick asked while coughing

"I just kicked him" Butch said

"but how you couldn't even hurt him before" Blossom stated while also coughing

"because he was blocking all of Butch's and Buttercup's attacks so fast you couldn't tell he moved" Boomer said as he sat up

"wow you must have better eyes than your brother's" Breaker said as he walked towards them.

Bubbles got up as fast as she could and got into a defensive stance while Buttercup recovered from the blow to the head and quickly joined the others "you know you had the perfect chance then to deliver a fatal blow to me but trust me you won't get so lucky a second time" Breaker said as he walked towards the super powered kids he then bolted forward and began delivering so many blows so quickly that the puff's and ruff's didn't have a chance to defend themselves.

Breaker finished the assault by punching Brick hard across the face which made him fall down "you six truly are pathetic" he said as the puff's and ruff's struggled to get back up "I guess I'll just have to end your miserable lives now" he said casually. Just as he was about to attack once more, everyone heard two ominous sounds, one like wind whistling through glass, only much louder. The other noise was much more alien sounding, a medium pitched humming sound, like a long note on an electric guitar. Both sounds began to grow louder as whatever was causing them drew near the city. The sky began to change colour slightly, it went from its usual cyan blue to a light violet colour and deep purple clouds started forming. Brilliant flashes of pink lightning then streaked across the colour-changes in the air as enormous violet spikes of crystal started to emerge from the clouds.

Everyone then looked at Blossom who just shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not using my crystal powers anymore" She confessed. Then they could see it fully; The crystalline entity had returned to finish what it started: stripping the planet clean of life to fuel its ongoing journey through space. Its crystal spikes began shifting towards the crowds of people running for their lives as the crystalline entity shone its feeding beams over the mass of terrified people, turning anything and everything living it touched into grey dust and its chemical energy absorbed into the crystalline structure in the sky.

"Oh...my...god." Was all Breaker could say, their first time seeing the Crystalline entity in action, consuming masses of life in a few short seconds. Something even they hadn't achieved since they only destroyed buildings and property, not actually kill people. Before anyone could react, a feeding beam locked onto to Blossom, crystals varying in size started to protrude from places on her body, smaller crystals the size of fingers started growing out of her arms and legs before they all started coming out and flying up towards the Crystalline Entity while larger crystals slid out of her mouth, making her gag, and also flew up to the Crystalline Entity.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. She was about to fly over to her sister but Brick held her back.

"No, or you'll be eaten alive!" He said. Blossom was now on her arms and knees throwing up crystal after crystal and a stream of smaller ones continued to flow from her limbs, finally it stopped and the feeding beam went away from Blossom, who then collapsed onto the ground.

Brick then let go of Buttercup who then zipped over to Blossom. "You OK?" she asked.

"I'm..." Before Blossom could answer she belched and a small crystal fell out her mouth which immediately shot up towards the Crystalline Entity. She then brushed all over her body to make sure none were left. "Yeah, I'm OK now"

The Crystalline entity then seemed to glow slightly brighter once it absorbed all the crystal in Blossom's body, it then seemed to grow another branch of itself in just a few seconds, the girls recognised it as the one Bubbles blew off it when they first encountered it. "I think it means business this time!" Buttercup yelled. Just as she said that the entity shone a feeding beam on Breaker. He started to feel weak and dizzy as the feeding beam drained his energy rapidly, it could be seen as a black trail of light that flowed up the beam into the entity.

"No bloody way...am I getting eaten...by a fucking giant snow flake!" Breaker strained to shout, with what energy remaining he formed a black ball of energy between his hands and threw it up the feeding beam, it hit the entity dead centre and it stopped firing its feeding beam. When the flash from the energy blast faded everyone saw a huge crack where the blast hit, the crack was glowing as a bright white light shone from inside the C.E, the crack then started to spread across the entity's body, the C.E. Then started screeching in pain, the sound was so powerful that it caused an Earthquake and entire skyscrapers fell down. The super kids, including Breaker had to hold onto where their ears would be as the entity continued to crack and break apart. More light started shining from inside it, getting brighter and brighter as more of the entity cracked open wider.

Finally it happened: Like a super sized version of Blossom's hedgehog grenade, the entity blew apart in a spectacular display of crystal shards and spikes, some the size of skyscrapers. "GET DOWN!" Brick then yelled. Everyone then dived for cover, the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys flew into a nearby subway entrance and Butch put a force field on the opening. For a whole minute it rained giant shards of crystal, for the super kids it felt like an hour.

Once it stopped Butch put down the force field and they all left the subway when they did they saw the massive crystals now littered the streets of Townsville. "I ain't cleaning this up" Buttercup said casually, the kids then heard groaning and they saw a large chunk of crystal that was 15 meters long and 6 meters wide flip over and Breaker sat up now sporting a black eye and rubbing his head

"okay that hurt" he groaned out while rubbing his head.

He then stood up but looked like he was having a bit of trouble "man that thing must have drained me of about half of my energy" he said as he managed to stand up straight, he then turned his attention to the puff's and ruff's "now let's finish this" he said. Just as Breaker was about to attack again the sound of cracking could be heard all over Townsville the super powered kids saw that all of the chunks of crystal were cracking rapidly then in union every chunk of crystal crumbled to finger long sized crystals.

Breaker rolled his eyes "is it finished yet?" he asked and as if to answer his question a small crystal that was now glowing white floated in front of him "what the?" he said as all of the tiny crystals scattered throughout Townsville and beyond its borders began to glow white as well before they all started flying towards the single crystal floating in front of Breaker and merged with it.

Billions of crystal shards merged with the single floating crystal causing it to get bigger and bigger as well as forming an odd shape. Breaker took a step back at this as the features of whatever it was forming into became clearer, finally after the last crystal merged with the larger one everyone was in awe as they saw a pink crystal version of Blossom standing in front of Breaker.


	34. The Ultimate Battle pt4

"Okay seriously what the hell are you?" Breaker asked

"I am as you organic's refer to me as Crystalline Entity but now you can call me Crystalline Blossom" Crystalline Blossom said

"look glass girl give me back my energy and I won't kill you" Breaker demanded.

Crystalline Blossom scowled at this "you will pay for hurting me" she then punched him in the stomach gave him an upper cut and as he flew back she grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground.

Breaker quickly got up and delivered a flurry of punches straight to C-Blossom's stomach finishing it with a windmill kick to the head which knocked to the ground. Breaker flew up into the air and aimed his right hand at "now you die" he said but before he could make a finishing move C-Blossom quickly got up and fired a beam at Breaker from her mouth.

The beam was like a smaller version of the beam she had used before to drain Breaker of his energy, Breaker managed to get free from the beam but not before losing some of his energy. "Damn that thing, alright then alright how about this" Breaker said he then disappeared and reappeared about a meter in front of C-Blossom before he fired an energy beam straight at her but to his and everyone else's shock she opened her mouth sucked the energy beam straight in like a vacuum.

Breaker stopped the attack and just gave a blank look while C-Blossom just smirked "thanks for the snack" she taunted, Breaker went red in the face with rage and yelled before he began brutally attacking her with all of his might while she did the same to Breaker. Pink and black streaks of light flashed all over the street as the two mighty beings fought, Breaker broke them apart by delivering a solid kick to C-Blossom's face which sent her skidding along the road.

When she stopped she responded by firing a feeding beam from her mouth again, Breaker dodged the attack and threw the first thing he could grab which unfortunately for him was a rock the size of a tennis ball and he threw it at her. The rock shot towards and went straight into her mouth causing her to swallow it which resulted in her falling to her hands and knees and start throwing up to try and get rid of it.

When she threw up a shiny liquid came out and after a few seconds the liquid crystallised, after throwing up a fifth time the rock came out of her mouth and she stood up "you will pay for that" she said angrily and she morphed her right arm into a long blade before lunging at Breaker.

As she swung her sword arm repeatedly at Breaker, Breaker couldn't help but notice that she was now a lot slower than what she was before 'maybe when this thing throws up it loses lots of energy' he thought as a smirk appeared on his face 'well now I know how to beat it' he thought evilly.

Breaker then grabbed C-Blossom's sword arm and then kicked her in the head, sending her flying back and crashing into a tree which fell over. C-Blossom got up and immediately fired another feeding beam at Breaker who once again dodged it and threw another rock into her mouth which caused her to throw up again. This happened three more times as C-Blossom desperately tried to obtain more energy, she then lunged at the smirking Breaker with her sword arm out in front of her but Breaker simply dodged the attack and kneed her hard in the stomach.

While C-Blossom was momentarily stunned Breaker grabbed her sword arm and with one super hard karate chop he broke it off. C-Blossom was shocked at what had happened while Breaker gave an evil grin "say ah" he said and before C-Blossom could respond Breaker shoved the sword into her mouth and out the back of her head. Breaker took a few steps back and laughed evilly as he saw that C-Blossom was starting to crack and crumble, he then held his arm out and was about to destroy the rest of her crumbling body when he was hit hard in the side by a powerful multi-coloured energy blast that sent him shooting up into the sky on the crest of the blast.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys could now be seen panting with their arms extended out in front of them "do *pant* you think *pant* that did *pant* it" Bubbles panted out

"I don't think so, I think it'll only slow him down a bit but he'll be back" Blossom said

"great we used all of that energy for nothing" Brick said

"I didn't say it didn't hurt him, he's just not going to be back for a while so we'll get the chance to recover" Blossom stated.

The six super powered kids then looked at C-Blossom and saw that her remains were being disintegrated due to the wind, soon all that remained of her was one single glowing crystal. The crystal then floated up into the air and six beams of light shone out of it each one shining on one of the super powered kids. To the puff's and ruff's amazement instead of having their energy drained they felt themselves get stronger and stronger and their wounds healed as well, this continued until they were fully healed and stronger than before.

Once they were fully healed the beams of light then stopped and the crystal stopped glowing before falling to the ground, the crystal then started to disintegrate rapidly as it fell and it fully disappeared before it hit the ground.

Meanwhile

Breaker was still being carried up on the crest of the energy blast, he managed to free himself off of the crest of the blast just before it exited Earth's atmosphere and watched it disappear into space. Breaker screamed in both rage and agony "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" he roared angrily and he shot down like a rocket.

Back in Townsville

The puff's and ruff's were trying to think of a way to finish off Breaker "hey guy's I have an idea" Butch said and he explained his plan.

When he finished they all nodded "sounds good Butch but you need to attack him when he's fully distracted" Blossom said, Butch nodded.

"uh guy's he's back" Brick said as he pointed to a large black aura in the sky that seemed to be getting bigger.

Soon Breaker slammed onto the ground in a kneeling position which caused a small earthquake, he then stood up and gave them a look of rage. "I am going to make you six pieces of scum pay with your blood for that" he said, the puff's and ruff's looked at each other and nodded before they flew at Breaker except for Butch who flew up to the top of a building where he wouldn't be distracted.

Due to his weakened state Breaker couldn't block their attack's as easily as he could before so now he was receiving a lot of damage. Breaker had had enough he yelled causing a black aura to appear around him and pushed the puff's and ruff's off of him he then began firing hundreds of black energy blasts at them but they managed to block most of the blasts.

When he stopped Blossom let her guard down to see what Breaker was doing and was knocked unconscious by a super punch from Breaker "Blossom!" the others gasped "you monster!" Brick yelled as he lunged at Breaker and began punching him as hard as he could with the other's quickly joined in on the beating. Breaker punched Buttercup in the face banged Bubbles and Brick's heads together and kneed Boomer in the stomach, Breaker then grabbed both of Buttercup's legs and repeatedly slammed her onto the ground before letting her go and stomped hard on her back.

Breaker turned around punched Boomer in the stomach as he went to give Breaker a flying kick, he then grabbed Boomer by the front of his shirt and punched him five times in the face and three in the stomach before swinging him to the side right into Bubbles while letting him go. The two fat blondes tumbled along the ground and came to a stop with Bubbles lying on top of Boomer "what are we going to do Boomie he's just too strong" she said in a hopeless tone.

Boomer looked to the side and grinned "hey Bubbles I have an idea" he said as he gave her a cheeky grin

"I don't like that look" she said as she got off of him.


	35. The Ultimate Battle pt5

Blossom had now woken up and joined Brick and Buttercup, they began trying team attacks and for the most part they seemed to be working until with one powerful hit each he sent all three kids flying back and into the sides of buildings. Breaker looked at his handy work with a smirk "I am so going to enjoy killing you lot" he said before a small old brick building landed on top of him. The others looked and saw Bubbles and Boomer floating high above them, the two blondes began to get aura's around them that was their signature colour before it formed into energy shield that surrounded them.

The two glowing energy shields merged together and formed into a large bright blue vortex that began releasing hundreds of energy spheres down at the now destroyed building. This continued for about a minute until the two blondes stopped their attack, a large cloud of dust now covered most of the street. The two blondes then floated down while panting slightly and landed on the ground with triumphant looks on their faces "great idea Boomie" Bubbles said and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Unfortunately their happy moment was cut short as the dust cleared to reveal Breaker standing amongst the rubble of the building only now he looked more messed up than before, he was now missing three teeth and some small gashes could be seen on the exposed parts of his body. He eyed the super powered kids with a look of rage on his face, he then began to get surrounded by a black aura and his eyes were glowing red, seeing this made the other's very scared "now you die" he muttered out in a dark evil tone and before the super powered kids could defend themselves he began thrashing them badly. When he finished his assault he had broken several of Brick's ribs, shattered Buttercup's jaw and knocked her out, broke Blossom's legs, and blasted Boomer at point blank range all within 3 seconds.

Now only Bubbles, who was now shaking like a leaf, was left standing Breaker walked up to her and punched her in the face sending her flying back and crashing into a wall before sliding down and landing on her pillowy butt. She looked at Breaker and noticed that he was noticeably winded from the assault he had just done, "I think I'll finish you off first" he said evilly, he then charged at her with an evil grin on his face "I hope you're watching this Boomer because this'll be the last time you ever see your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend!" he declared.

'That's it!' Butch thought and he threw a green ball of energy the size of a basketball straight at Breaker. As Breaker charged at Bubbles he saw a glowing light in her eyes he stopped and turned around to see Butch's attack headed straight towards him "what is that!" he yelled and just as the ball was about to hit him he leaped into the air to avoid it "I missed!" Butch shouted as his attack was now headed towards Bubbles.

Bubbles' eyes widened as the attack got closer and closer, she then let out a loud sonic scream in terror, the sonic waves from her scream miraculously caused Butch's attack to be reflected and sent straight at Breaker. Breaker turned around and his eyes widened to their absolute max before he was hit by the attack, there was an explosion and Butch and Bubbles watched in awe as they saw Breaker now suspended in a large glowing green ball of energy, sparks flew around it with some hitting the ground like lightning bolts while Breaker's screams of agony could be heard the ball began to glow brighter before it shot up into the sky like a rocket and disappeared from sight.

There was a moment of silence before Bubbles and Butch started to cheer "we did it!" Butch cheered and he zipped off of the building, he and Bubbles soon gathered up with their siblings.

"That was the most awesome attack ever" Bubbles said

"yeah great job Butch" Brick said while patting his brother on the back

"thanks I call it the Omega Bomb" Butch said proudly

"finally this whole nightmare is over" Blossom said as she lay on the ground due to her legs being broken and it hurt her to sit up.

"Hey is she going to be okay?" Butch asked while pointing at Buttercup who was still unconscious

"yeah she's just been knocked out" Blossom said

"hey guy's I just realised where are the Powerpunch Girls?" Boomer asked because they were on the same street where the fight with Breaker had started they looked at the spot where the Brawnybuff Boys had placed them and saw that they were indeed gone.

"darn they got away" Bubbles said in an annoyed tone

"don't worry we'll get them another day" Blossom said

"come on guys lets go to the hospital to get patched up" she continued.

As they were about to leave they heard a whistling sound coming from above, they looked up and saw Breaker's limp body fall out of the sky and hit the ground with a dull thud. The super powered kids were shocked by this but after a few seconds they relaxed "it's okay guys he's dead" Brick said he then got up and walked over to Breaker until he was looking down at him "you were a nothing but a monster but I suppose we can't just leave your body here the least we can do is dig you a grave" Brick said with a frown on his face.

Breaker's left eye snapped open and he cocked his head up "that one luxury you won't get" he said with everyone freaking out. Brick took a few steps back as Breaker propped himself up while panting "I have to admit green boy really did a number on me, for a second there even I thought I was a goner" he said as he slowly got to his feet and with one quick swing he karate chopped Brick across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You may have succeeded in wounding me but I still have enough energy to finish off all of you weaklings" he then started trudging towards the group

Bubbles hugged Blossom and started to cry a bit and said quietly "I don't want to die"

"it's okay Bubbles" Blossom whispered back as she hugged her sister

"and once I've finished you all off I'm going to go heal myself and then I'll kill everyone you know and love" he continued. He then stopped and glared at the group "I have had enough of these stupid little games, now your time is finally up so prepare to be the first pieces of scum to fall by my hands" he then crossed his arms in front of himself and waves of black light began emitting from him, he then thrush his arms out to the sides and a massive explosion erupted from his body.

The super powered kids as well as object's in the surrounding area were all blown away by the explosion. When most of the dust settled Breaker put his arms down and began panting, he was now standing on top of a pillar that was in the middle of a large crater he had made. He looked around angrily "that attack was pathetic, I'm weaker than I thought" the then spotted the super powered kids "damn it they're alive, badly hurt but alive" he said his head then started to droop due to him being on the brink of passing out but he managed to snap out of it he then started to float up. As he did he coughed out blood and began struggling to stay in the air "I'm injured more than I thought but I have to finish them quickly before it's too late" he said to himself as he floated over to the closest super powered kid which happened to be Boomer.

He landed in front of Boomer (who was now unconscious) and stumbled a bit, his one good eye then widened slightly "hmm you still have that stupid mind control ring on your head, ha if you still had the remote you could pose as a serious threat to me" he then picked Boomer up by the front of his shirt "I think I'll just blow your heart out" he said as he put his other hand on Boomer chest "time to die"

"leave him alone!" a voice roared. Breaker turned around to see Butch lunging at him with an energy blade on his left arm and with one swing he sliced Breaker hard across the back.

Breaker yelled in pain and let go of Boomer while Butch fell to the ground having used most of his remaining energy for that attack, while Breaker passed out from the pain. After about a minute Butch started to slowly get up, once he was fully standing up he looked down at Breaker "ha that's what you get when you mess with a Rowdyruff Boy you useless reject" Butch taunted before Breaker started to move again and he began to stand up

"what was that!" Breaker said as he stood up.

Butch just gulped at this, before Breaker punched Butch in the face sending him tumbling along the ground "on second thought I think I'll kill you first" Breaker said and he began punching and kicking Butch.

Brick had now emerged from a pile of rubble and saw Butch being pummelled by Breaker "damn him" he said when something caught his eye "I don't believe it" he said quietly, there on the ground was the remote that controlled the mind control rings. Brick then remembered that Boomer hadn't taken off his ring yet, he crawled over to the remote and apart from being badly scratched up it looked fine. Brick then picked up the remote and pressed the on/off button "please work" he muttered, he then pressed the blue button and said "grow".

Breaker perked up at the sound of the ring activating, he turned around and saw the orb on Boomer's mind control ring glowing "oh no you don't, not if I can help it!" he then charged at Boomer planning to make a killing blow when Boomer started to get bigger, making him stop and look at Boomer in shock "no I'm too late!" he exclaimed as Boomer started to get bigger and bigger. "You little bastard I won't let you grow I won't" Breaker said as he rapidly punched Boomer but with no results, Boomer's eyes then started to open only now they were glowing red "wait the ring if I can get it off he'll go back to normal" he said as he leapt onto Boomer's head and tried to pull the ring off.

"I hope this works" Brick said to himself, Butch and Bubbles now being the only other ones conscious now looked in awe at what was happening to Boomer

"this is our last chance, if Boomie can't do it then we're doomed" Bubbles said quietly

"this should be really good" Butch said with a smirk.

Breaker continued pulling on the ring until Boomer swung his arm and knocked Breaker off of him, Breaker lay on the ground groaning in pain, he felt like a bus had just slammed into him, he then turned his head and looked in horror as Boomer stood up, now 15 stories high. 'I've got to get way' Breaker thought to himself and he tried to crawl away quietly, Boomer however was just looking around cluelessly. Brick grinned as he pressed the blue button again and said "destroy Breaker" Boomer then scowled and looked around until his eyes landed on Breaker.

Breaker saw this and gulped "shit" he muttered before Boomer launched his fist at him but he dived to the side at the last second to avoid being crushed, Breaker then began trying to run away but due to his weakened state he was stumbling a lot "that stupid ring makes him invincible and I don't know who activated it again, if I want to end this before he crush's me I have to destroy that ring" he said as Boomer continued punching and stomping the ground to trying to hit Breaker.

Breaker leapt up on top of a small building and he then lunged at Boomer and kicked him hard right between the eyes. This stunned Boomer long enough for Breaker to deliver a hard punch to the red orb on the ring causing it to crack badly. Before he had another chance to try and break it Boomer sandwiched him between both of his hand and threw him to the ground. Breaker landed hard on the ground and lay still, Boomer then stomped on him several times and kicked him away. Breaker tumbled along the ground and came to a stop when he hit a car, he groaned and opened his eye to see Boomer stomping towards him.

When Boomer reached Breaker he raised his left foot and brought it down but Breaker managed to avoid the hit and he leapt up landing on top of a taller building this time, Boomer turned to Breaker and he too leapt up. Just as Boomer was about to land on the building Breaker jumped off of it and as soon as Boomer landed on the building he did the same. Breaker reared his right arm back and looked like he was struggling "one...more...attack" he strained out as Boomer got closer "take this!" Breaker shouted and he threw a black energy ball at Boomer that went straight through the red orb and caused the ring to explode.

Boomer's eyes widened as they went back to their normal blue colour and he started to lose consciousness as well as start to slowly shrink. Breaker smirked evilly as he saw what was happening to Boomer, but his smirk almost instantly disappeared when he realised something "no, he's going to land right on top of me!" he said and with no energy left to move he was caught under Boomer's back and was body slammed onto the ground. The force of Boomer's giant form slamming to the ground cause a mini earthquake and an aftershock that sent Bubbles Butch and Brick tumbling back.

Once the three kids recovered they made their way to the street where Boomer had landed, when they arrived they saw a large crater that was in the shape of Boomer's body and in the middle Boomer could be seen lying on top of Breaker who was embedded into the ground, both lay unconscious. Brick Butch and Bubbles cheered as they made their way to the two kids, when they arrived they froze in fear as they saw Breaker start to twitch, he then coughed out some blood and muttered weakly "beaten by a bunch of weaklings" he then started to glow white and he split back into the Brawnybuff Boys who all had the same injuries as Breaker had.

Bubbles grabbed Boomer and pulled him off of Bause while Brick and Butch looked at each other "lets kill them now to make sure they never come back" Brick said as he aimed his now glowing red hand at the three boys with Butch doing the same. As the two boys were about to make a finishing move, the Brawnybuff Boys began to glow their signature colour and in union they exploded with the only thing left of them being their components. Brick then turned to Butch "okay then let's destroy their remains" Brick said and before they could destroy the components the ground rapidly cracked and the Brawnybuff Boys remains fell into the sewer. Brick then got a blank look on his face "how about we just go to the hospital to get fixed up" Brick said as he lowered his arm. Bubbles picked up Boomer and flew off to the hospital while Brick and Butch went to get their counterpart.


	36. Epilogue

The Powerpuff Girl's and the Rowdyruff Boys were now completely bandaged up, unfortunately the Professor was out of both Booster X and Chemical X as well as the hospital so that meant that the super powered kids had to recover like normal people. Blossom (who had regained consciousness) now had both of her legs in casts, Buttercup had to have her jaw wired shut and Brick had to be put on pain medication to relieve the pain from his broken ribs. Other than those the super powered kids were covered in bandages and bruises "well I'm glad that nightmare is over" Butch said with the other's agreeing

"yeah but don't forget the Powerpunch Girls are still out there somewhere" Blossom said

"who cares, if they ever show their ugly head's we'll get em" Boomer said before Bubbles grabbed his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The Professor then walked into the room "come on kids I spoke with the doctor and he said that you're okay to leave" he said the girls and boys nodded and they followed him out of the room.

When they were outside Blossom looked at the boys with a smile "well I guess we'll see you guys at school tomorrow" she said and without thinking she gave Brick a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and made the other's laugh.

"Uh yeah" Brick said, he and his brothers waved good bye and they flew off.

Once they were gone Blossom remembered something that happened during the fight "um dad"

"yes sweetie?"

"could you check me for those crystals?" she asked which made her dad give a questioning look and her sister's eyes widened as they knew what she was talking about

"okay honey, I'll check when we get home" her dad said they then hopped into the car and they drove off towards home.

Later

After doing several test's the Professor was astonished to find out that all of the crystal's in Blossom's body were gone "this is incredible you don't even have a trace of the Crystalline Entity inside of you anymore" he said and Blossom told him what happened during the fight. When she finished her dad was surprised "the Crystalline Entity must have absorbed all of the crystals in your body which would also explain why it looked like you"

"so this means I'm perfectly fine" Blossom said excitedly

"well some of your organs might be a bit damaged from the crystals but other than that yes you are going to be perfectly fine" he said, Blossom cheered happily at this and flew upstairs to tell her sisters, the Professor just smiled and went back to what he was originally doing.

THE END

* * *

><p>and thus this is the end of this story, I would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially <strong>Dominator225<strong>,** ROCuevas**,** Dreams**, and** ilovebrick PPGRRBLOVER **for reading my story all the way through, be on the look out for a sequel in the future, so until then, peace out ^_^


End file.
